Masquerade
by Wolfsblood
Summary: Tea x Seto kaiba You think you know someone, but it takes one night being someone else for you to realize that person's more than you imagined. Even when you do, will you accept them? Will that person accept you?
1. Normal as normal can get

Masquerade

A/N: Hello pplz! I haven't died and this is my current proof! And NO I haven't stopped my other story for this one. I will update that one as soon as I can. This was something that took me a long time to debate whether I was going to start this story or not. I usually write a lot of action stuff, so this is going to be quite a transition for me. So cut me some slack, flames will set my computer on fire, then I won't be able to update! So remember that and on a last note, **R&R**! .

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. There I said it! cries TT

* * *

The day started out normal, with birds chirping, the rustling of branches, and the beeps of car horns in traffic. Yea, I'd say the day was normal, even for Téa. She on the other hand was not excited at her day being normal. A normal day for her started off at Domino High, yelling at Seto Kaiba. 

"YOU JERK!" Téa screamed as Kaiba kicked her book away from her.

"It's not my fault your too incompetent to watch where you're going." He stated hotly. He smirked at her disheveled form on the ground. He always loved to watch her squirm.

Téa was furious. First he walks into her, then he blames it on HER! _'Ohhh I wish I could give you a piece of my mind you-'_

"Speechless? Thought so." Kaiba said moving her last book on the ground further from her reach.

Téa muttered a profanity and glared up at him. She stood up then picked up her book on the floor. Her bending over caused her skirt to lift up a little more than wanted. A few guys around her started to stare and whistle, excluding Kaiba of course.

"I never knew you were such a slut Gardner…"Kaiba said still smirking as he stepped around her and rounded the corner. He knew he won that time, and every morning for the past month. He knew she would get him by lunch though, she always did.

Téa's cheeks tinted pink as she tried to regain her composure. She looked in the direction of where Kaiba left. "I hate him."

* * *

Téa sat in the back of the classroom next to Seto Kaiba. _'OF ALL PEOPLE! I just HAVE to sit next to HIM!'_ She internally fumed and set little pictures of him on fire. If only she had one she could do that to in real life. 

Their teacher Mr. Takanoli had just assigned the class new seats. He figured it would be best if he separated some of the students from their friends. This way he figured they wouldn't talk too much. _Great_ plan that was. Now _instead_ of talking, some students plotted against their best friend's rival.

Kaiba asked to be excused to go to the restroom. Téa saw this as the perfect opportunity to get back at him. It was almost as if he was asking for it.

He got up and shot Téa a death glare as if warning her not to do anything. She gave him a placid smile, _'He's soooo asking for it.' _She thought as he turned and left out of the classroom.

Téa looked at his empty desk and seat. The desk was a light sand color, whereas the chair was a deep chocolate brown. Both the desk and chair were polished off and shiny. The light from the ceiling reflected off their surfaces. Suddenly an idea struck her, _'such a glossy finish…perfect.'_

Téa looked down at her handbag next to her chair, she picked it up and pulled out a tube of lip-gloss. She took the brush out of it and turned it upside down over Kaiba's chair. The liquid poured out slowly, she didn't need a lot, just enough. She soon stopped and smeared it around, so he wouldn't be able to tell there was something wet there. The rest on her finger she wiped on his desktop. With an accomplished smile she put her gloss back and pretended to pay attention.

Kaiba waltzed in the classroom and back to his seat. He looked around suspiciously but didn't notice anything unusual. He looked over at a seemingly focused Téa, then sat down.

'_Hmmm, must have lost her touch.'_ He thought as he rested his hands on his desk and shifted in his seat. Quickly he frowned feeling something slimy underneath him. He also noticed his hands were now in some sort of goop.

His head quirked to the side as it turned to face a grinning Téa. He heard a small giggle escape her lips as she picked up her handbag. She took out a shiny tube of gloss and brushed it across her lips. She smacked her lips together and winked at him.

Kaiba looked down at his hands and lifted them up he sniffed the fruity goop and looked at it. Yep, it was lip-gloss, Téa's lip-gloss.

* * *

Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Ryou had waited up for Téa after class. They all huddled at her desk after the bell rung for lunch. Kaiba was gathering his things while the group talked loudly, well at least Joey. 

"'Dat was 'da most BORING lecture yet! I was like snoozin' 'da entire hour!" Joey expressed excitedly. It was definitely not an exaggeration though. Even Ryou agreed, and he's usually the modest one.

Kaiba glanced over at Téa menacingly, "Lip-gloss, that's a new one Gardner. I won't be so easily fooled next time." With a scowl and an upturned nose, he left once again, briefcase in hand.

Téa gave an uncharacteristic smirk at his retreating form. She had remembered that he had gotten in trouble for asking to go to the restroom once again after the lip-gloss incident. She found I extremely amusing that he had to wait until the end of class to go. Oh how she loved messing with him. It was all fair, _he_ was the one who started it every morning.

Yugi waved a small hand in front of her face. Téa quickly snapped out of whatever trance she was in and looked at Yugi questioningly.

"You ok Téa? You seemed a little spaced out for a moment there." Yugi asked, concerned as always. He watched as she nodded her head 'yes' and gave him a smile. _'She really worries me sometimes…' _Yugi had always liked Téa a lot, but lately he thought something was bothering her. There was just something she wasn't telling him.

Téa stood up and stretched, "Let's get out of here guys, it's lunch time!" She said looking at Joey and Tristan's reactions. The two boys jumped up and gave a shout of joy then bolted toward the door.

"Lunch time! 'Es ma favorite meal 'o da day!" Joey shouted as He motioned for the other 3 to start moving.

"Yea, let's hurry up you guys, our stomachs are crying! Can't you here 'em?" Tristan said as he pulled Yugi's arm.

The group hurried to lunch, Joey and Tristan in lead.

* * *

The group sat at the usual table talking and laughing. Téa was between Yugi and Ryou, who were across from Joey and Tristan. The two boys were currently fighting over who got Yugi's chocolate cake. Yugi was tempted to take it away and eat it himself. 

Ryou looked at a laughing Téa and smiled, the two hadn't talked much one on one lately. He missed their conversations without the others, not that he didn't like them there. It was just that they usually didn't have the attention span to listen to his problems or stories.

"Seems that Yugi has his hands full with those two." Ryou said giving a short laugh.

Téa giggled and smiled, "It seems that way. I don't know when those two will ever learn." She said shaking her head. She looked at Ryou and saw he wanted to say something.

"How are things at home?" He asked, in more of a hushed tone. He knew it was going to be hard to talk about this. Last time he asked her, she almost didn't respond at all.

"I-It's fine." Téa mumbled as her gaze was now cast across the hall. She didn't want to talk about it.

There was a nothing going on at home, and that was the problem. It was as if she had no parents at all, they didn't seem to care. They left for months at a time, sometimes more. All of a sudden they'd come back inviting her to things in other countries. Sometimes it wasn't far, but they never went themselves. She didn't even know her parents anymore. She didn't have a family, not anymore.

Ryou watched her carefully and noticed she was thinking about something important, no doubt about her parents. He figured it was best to leave it alone. The only person she would talk to about personal things was Yami, and she wouldn't even admit that much to him. They didn't understand why, it hadn't always been that way. It was only since about last year when both of her parents got new jobs. That's all they knew and all she would ever tell.

Kaiba came waltzing by the gang's table and glared at Téa, another thing they didn't quite understand. They hadn't been in the classroom when the two were at each other's throats lately, or in the hallway in the morning. The two shared a quiet hatred for one another. Probably just because they could.

Ever since Kaiba had dueled alongside Yugi in battle city, he had been overly mean to their group. Téa figured that he was making up for lost time. That didn't however explain why he was angering her mainly. She had enough problems on her own. She did love to get back at him and show him he's not as cool as he thinks he is though. That part was always the most fun.

'_I just don't get him.'_ Téa thought as she stared at his back as he left the lunchroom. **_'You want to though, he's a puzzle. You need a challenge.' _**Her conscience countered. _'No, I have my own problems. I don't need to know about him, he's a jerk, case closed.' _She thought as she tried to pull her gaze away from the lunchroom doors. **_'Or are you afraid that he'll find about your secrets in exchange?'_**

Téa bit her bottom lip and looked at Tristan's hand waving in front of her face. She grinned sheepishly at the confused boys around her. They shrugged it off and started to strike up another conversation. **_'I thought so.'_**

* * *

Téa lay sprawled out on the classroom floor next to Kaiba. A scene that was unkindly familiar to that morning's incident. This time Kaiba hadn't walked into her, instead his foot was extended. Luckily she hadn't had any books in her hands. 

"What's your problem!" Téa yelled as she rubbed her now bruised knees.

"You're the clumsy one who tripped. You should stop blaming others for your actions Gardner." Kaiba retorted, his deep blue eyes filled with menacing laughter.

Téa stood up and let out growl as she burned holes into Kaiba with her eyes. "I hate you, you know that? I don't get what your problem is? Maybe you're not getting enough attention from your employees so your PMS-ing! I don't know ok! So either enlighten me or leave me the hell alone!" She screamed looking crazed.

Kaiba was slightly taken aback but didn't show it. "Well for one Gardner, my "problems" are none of your buisness!" He shot back angrily.

"Well then maybe you two would like to serve detention and get to know each other better." The teacher's high-pitched voice chimed in. Just the person that they didn't want to come in at that moment had just now given them detention. "Now if you'd please take your seats and we can get on with class."

Téa and Kaiba took their seats a couple rows from each other.

A wad of paper was thrown at Téa 5 minutes into the class. She glared around the room and opened it up.

_Good going Gardner._

Téa looked up to see Kaiba scowling at her. She scribbled something on the note and threw it right back at Kaiba's face.

He cursed as the wad of paper smacked him on his forehead. He picked it up off the floor and opened it up.

_See you in detention._

* * *

A/N: Yay! 1st chapter is done! I don't know if it was that good, but I hope so. sighnow for your part, Read and Review! 

Kaiba: "Why do I have to get detention! I'm too perfect to get detention!"

Wolfie (me): "You have to get closer to Téa DUH!"

Téa: I'm with Kaiba on this one, I've never gotten detention before!" spaz

Wolfie: "Shut up before I make the main character Yugi!"

Téa and Kaiba: puts duck tape over mouths

Wolfie: "That's better!"


	2. Detention

A/N: EEEEPPP! I have gotten 7 reviews! . (Dances) That's gotta be a good thing! Well at least for me….;; I couldn't wait to get this next chapter up! I felt that some fun for these two (Téa and Seto) was in order. Well it's fun for me, maybe not them…hehe (wink) Enjoy this chapter everyone, and remember…**R&R**!

* * *

Ch.2 Detention 

On this lovely Friday afternoon, Téa and Kaiba sat on opposite sides of the empty classroom with their teacher in front of them. They had only been in detention for 5 minutes and they were already in trouble.

"Ms. Gardner and Mr. Kaiba! I thought you two would be able to handle yourselves before I arrived, but I guess I was mistaken!" Mrs. Tanguren fumed angrily. Her face was as red as a tomato and the two students were sure she would pop soon.

Kaiba sat at the farthest desk to the right in the corner, scowling at the teacher. He didn't have time for her annoying speeches about getting along. She was almost as bad as Téa, but Téa was the master at ongoing pathetic speeches. Mrs. Tanguren was sure up there though.

Téa was of course recalling what she did that was so horrible, to have to endure detention with Kaiba. She really couldn't think of anything.

'_Considering he got us into more trouble when he knocked me over again…I'd say it was his entire fault. As always….'_ She sighed, looking over at her nemesis. Of course he was staring holes into her and looking pretty angry.

The Teacher's voice pierced through both of their thoughts, "Now you two, I have to go to a short meeting and will be back in an hour. I expect you two to remain in this classroom and behave. If you don't, there will be _serious_ consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

The two look at Mrs. Tanguren and nodded. They both really didn't agree, but they couldn't do anything about it now.

Mrs. Tanguren turned her nose up and left from the classroom. She was only leaving for an hour…what could happen?

Apparently, a lot.

* * *

Kaiba got up from his seat and dusted himself off. He gave Téa a glance then headed for the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Téa asked getting annoyed with Kaiba's tendency to not obey the rules.

"To get my Cell phone, not that it's any of your buisness." He said, twisting the doorknob.

"You going to call Mokuba? I'm sure he'll be worried about you." Téa smiled as the image of the raven-haired boy popped into her head. She loved that kid, he was such a sweetie. It was hard to believe the two Kaiba's were related.

"Kaiba rolled his eyes and huffed, "You imbecile, he's currently getting an education. Something you apparently need. I'll have a driver pick him up and tell him I'm stuck with a retard." He mumbled the last part then left.

The room was so quiet that Téa heard the last part. "Whatever." She muttered twitching. She got up and walked to the door and looked at the knob. _'To leave, or not to leave…to get revenge on Kaiba, or to not get revenge on Kaiba…that is the question. Well when I put it that way….'_ Téa opened the door and smiled, _'Watch out Kaiba, you've become my prey, and I **will** hunt you down.'_

* * *

Téa knew she wasn't supposed to be in the school kitchens, but Kaiba had broken the rules. That meant that she had to punish him, and right now she really didn't care if that meant breaking them as well.

She rumbled around through the pantry and freezer collecting ideas for revenge. She really hadn't found the idea she would use on him. She hoped that the revenge would be over with before the teacher got back. She hoped to escape the consequences for once.

Reaching into the refrigerator her hand grabbed a light bottle of whipped topping. She pulled it out and sprayed some on her finger. Licking her finger she smiled,_ 'Now he'll get his just desserts!' _

"That fool…" Kaiba muttered as he closed up his cell phone angrily. His driver had been waiting for him this whole time. Even when he told him to pick up Mokuba, he had the nerve to ask if he was getting paid extra for waiting. Kaiba had 'politely' (cough) (wheeze) told him that he wasn't getting paid extra to do his job. People these days….

He had looked back in the classroom only to find Téa wasn't in there. He was surprised at first that the goodie two shoes wasn't following the rules. But he quickly remembered that she had a way with surprising him sometimes. So he would just have to surprise her back.

'_Maybe I should turn off the lights…no, the teacher's are on the second floor. Perhaps I could trash her locker…no, I'll save that for some other time.'_ His deep concentration on the subject soon paid off as a smirk played across his lips.

He stopped in front of the Janitor's closet, "Better watch your back Gardner, or you might just find yourself somewhere _unfamiliar_…."

* * *

"Kaibaaaaaa! Kaibaaaaaaaaaa!" Téa yelled down the hallway in the search of whom else, but Kaiba. She carried the whipped cream behind her back so he wouldn't see it. Not that he wouldn't be curious, but that was the whole idea.

She roamed down the hallway looking around each corner until she neared his locker. He had gotten a center locker of course. He _always_ got special treatment…it wasn't fair. Passing his locker she came across Kaiba next to the classroom.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She said looking up at his beautifully sculptured face. She shook her head, _'Beautifully sculptured! That's the last time I plan revenge and eat yummy stuff at the same time. It makes you CRAZY!'_

Kaiba was slightly surprised that she was looking for him but didn't show it. "Why would that be Gardner? Perhaps to ask about my personal life? Think it will score you some points with me?" He gave her a smirk.

Téa rolled her eyes, "Oh yes of course Kaiba! You're just soooo hard to resist. That's why I brought you something, now open your mouth…" She said, her teeth grinding together painfully.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow curiously, "Finally coming to your senses I see." He looked at her seemingly innocent expression and opened his mouth slowly.

Whipping out the can from behind her back, Téa sprayed the whipped cream in his face. She smiled as he jerked back and tried to wipe his eyes. She refused to let up and continued to spray it in the air above his head.

Kaiba was shocked and furious. He grabbed Téa desperately and shoved her in the closet while having cream in his eyes. He moved to wipe his face again and stumbled. Unfortunately for him, he fell on Téa.

She let out a small scream as a body fell on top of hers. Kaiba's face was in her pink blouse and whipped cream was everywhere. It was smeared in his hair and on her clothes.

Kaiba groaned as he struggled to get up. He felt the bottle beside him not in Téa's hand any longer. He grabbed it and sprayed it in her face. She gasped as the cream hit her face. He had forgotten he was still on top of her. He smirked as he looked at her barely visible face. "Eat that."

"Gladly." Téa licked the whipped cream off from her mouth then wiped it off around her eyes. She blinked and looked up at a smug Kaiba. Smug, maybe, yet he looked kinda cute with a bunch of white, puffy cream on his face. She almost wanted to lick it off him…almost. Her cheeks turned a light shade of red. All of a sudden she burst out laughing.

Kiaba on the other hand was hardly amused. He took the spray can and filled Téa's mouth with the substance inside it. _'That shut her up.'_

Téa swallowed the delicious topping, took her hand and smeared the whipped cream all over his face and in his hair.

She smiled as his eyes widened as he realized it was not only on his hair, but _in_ his hair. His beautiful chestnut hair was ruined! "I hate you."

Téa was now the smug one, _'Revenge is sweet.'_

* * *

Téa and Kaiba stood in front of Mrs. Tanguren covered torso up in whipped cream. If you were just passing by, they were quite a sight to see. The teacher unfortunately didn't look amused at all. They were in for a world of pain.

"I can't trust you two for an hour to stay in one place! I specifically remember telling both of you to stay in the classroom! Did you also forget that you were supposed to behave while I was gone? That's it, I'm done with you two! Get cleaned up and report back to me when you're done! I need time to think over your punishment!" Mrs. Tanguren lectured furiously. She would not have her two smartest students in her class misbehaving.

Téa and Kaiba blinked once after processing the information. They were too afraid to talk. Their teacher pointed in the direction of the bathrooms and then left.

* * *

"This is all your fault you know." Téa mused as the two walked to the locker rooms to get their gym clothes.

"If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one bombarding me with whipped cream." He said getting annoyed with her accusations.

"Well you're the one who threw me in the closet and ended up on me…" She thought about that last part and blushed.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and glanced at the nearing boy's locker room. " The last part was _not _planned."

Téa looked at him with raised eyebrows. "So you admit that the first part _was _planned! You're such a jack-"

She didn't finish the last part, considering she was no longer standing next to Kaiba, he had left. She scowled and turned on her heel to go into the girl's locker room. "Even with a whipped cream face, the Jerk-ness still shines through."

* * *

There was the teacher's bathroom in the back of the girl and boy's locker rooms. Of course Kaiba had taken it, but it took a while for Téa to finally decide to use it.

Kaiba ad finished within 20 minutes. It took longer for him to get the white substance out of his hair than expected. He cursed the delicious, puffy cream as he walked out of the warm shower. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He always brought an extra set of his uniform to school unlike most people. He changed and walked out casually, his wet hair messy and matted to the sides of his face.

He heard a shower running and knew it was Téa. _'Hmmmm…she's still in there. No doubt the teacher's bathroom. There's no way she would take this long in a normal open shower.'_ He suddenly smirked as an idea came across him.

He stealthily walked into the girl's locker room. It was pretty nice, well that was compared to the boy's. He noticed a pile of her 'creamed' clothes undoubtedly in front of her locker. He saw that her locker was open and so this gave him another idea.

He grabbed her white tank top and ran some cold water on it. Then he took her bra and shoved it in his jacket pocket. He strolled over to the door of the bathroom Téa was in and turned the doorknob, it was unlocked. He opened it only slightly and reached in toward the toilet. He hit the switch to flush it and heard a piercing scream. He contained his laughter as he turned and ran.

He chuckled then smirked, as he walked out of the locker room area and heard Téa yell, "KAIBA!"

It was music to his ears as he neared the classroom with his angry teacher inside. _'My beating Gardner, was inevitable from the start. Revenge is **quite** a pay off.'_

* * *

Téa sat in the front of the classroom next to Kaiba. Her arms were crossed in front of her, hiding Kaiba's product from his act against her. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to be so perverted! She had a hard time concentrating on Mrs. Tanguren's rants usually, but with this new handicap, it became unbearable. She couldn't move her arms, she wouldn't!

The teacher had frowned when Téa came in wearing a wet tank top. She was already mad enough, but this was just getting on her nerves. "Listen up you two, I am now assigning you a project to do together. This requires you to work together, I have no doubt in my mind that you will get it done. I am expecting cooperation from both of you. This is not to be spoken of outside of you two. I don't want the other student's rioting against me for making you two get along. I know both of you have friends in high places, I'm not dumb."

Kaiba rolled his eyes at this, _'That's a new discovery.'_ He glanced over at Téa and smirked, _'afraid of what I might see?'_ He was pleased to see his plan had worked. Thanks his retard of a teacher, he would now be spending more time with that 'thing' next to him.

Téa was just as horrified if not more. _'I have to do a project with HIM! I can't believe this is happening!' **'Relax, you don't even know what it is yet.' **_Téa blinked, _'That's funny, my conscience is talking to me again! When have I EVER listened to you?' **'More than you think.'**_

The two were now listening intently to their teacher, waiting for her to announce their death sentence. She in turn was looking at the two with a solemn expression.

"I have decided that You will live together at one of your homes for 1 month. You will keep journals of important events and what happens every week. I expect 4 long and detailed entry's from each of you. Then I want you to write a paper about what you have learned from each other and this experience collectively. There will be no exceptions to this assignment. It starts today." Mrs. Tanguren said and looked at them sternly, "You brought this upon yourselves. You two _will_ get along, no matter if it takes a month of living together."

Kaiba and Téa's mouths were on the floor. Their eyes were practically out of their sockets. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. This _had_ to be a joke. They both knew they'd rather die than be in the same house with each other. They apparently couldn't stay in the same room with each other for more than 10 minutes.

The two looked at each other with hateful expressions, this was definitely the worst Friday ever. The teacher nodded then left the two to collect their belongings.

"I guess we're taking you're limousine then." Téa muttered, breaking the awkward silence.

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples profusely, "I guess we are…"

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it folks, it's quite a predicament those two are in! Next chapter I'll get to the event everyone's been waiting for! Well, at least I have…. The Masquerade Ball is next and they're in for a lot of love! I didn't say it was those two though did I? I don't think so. Hehe, you'll have to wait until next time. R&R!

Téa: "You mean it might not be Kaiba!"

Wolfie: "Did I give out my secret? I suppose I did say that didn't I…"

Kaiba: "Do I get to fall in love with someone too!' (puppy dog eyes)

Wolfie: "I'll think about it…"

Téa: "That whipped cream was yummy!"

Wolfie: "Yes, Kaiba was yummy with whipped cream!"

Kaiba: "What was that?"

Wolfie: "Nothing!"


	3. Masquerade!

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I kept on missing stuff! Thanks sooooooo much to all my reviewers! . I'm so happy! I actually have more reviews on this story than my 8 chapter one….;;;;; (sweatdrop's a million times) That's ok, I'm glad I'm getting so many! I want to get a lot of reviews on this one, so that means keep doing a great job! o.o R&R everyone!

**

* * *

Ch.3 Masquerade**

The limo ride to Kaiba's mansion was silent, neither wanting to say anything. Or admit that they had to live together for a month. They had stopped at Téa's house to get her things. Kaiba had tripped her when she got out but other than that… oh who am I kidding, It was a disaster. The only reason the trip was silent was because Téa had gotten duck tape and taped Kaiba's mouth shut.

Mokuba was definitely the most enthusiastic of the group. Right when they had arrived, Mokuba was outside waiting for Kaiba.

"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba ran over to the side of the limo when it pulled up. He jumped up and down and pounded on the window. He had undoubtedly missed his brother and was excited to see him. It wasn't very often (never) that he could tease the older Kaiba for being in detention.

Kaiba rolled down the tinted window and looked at Mokuba's grinning face. "Hello Mokuba, how was your day at school today?" He asked as he waited for the driver to open his door.

The wild-haired little boy moved out of the way as Kaiba got out of the vehicle. Téa moved out behind him and Mokuba's eye's widened, "SETO'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" He jumped around again laughing. Looking up at a twitching Kaiba, he just had to ask, "Setoooooo…how come you didn't tell me that you two were dating! You didn't tell me she was going to come over! You're always so secretive…secret love affairs! That's a new one for the pre-"

Kaiba's hand covered Mokuba's mouth, so naturally he couldn't say anymore demeaning things about him. Téa on the other hand was on the floor rolling around and laughing. A person passing by would have thought she was on drugs. Kaiba, himself, wasn't so sure. He looked at Téa and sweat-dropped, "May I ask what's so amusing?"

Mokuba was as clueless as he. One minute all attention was on him, the next it was on Téa? When did the attention move off of him? Almost never, with Seto. Only when it was work, that was an exception. But never, NEVER girls like Téa.

Téa stood up and wiped the tear out of her eye, "I'm sorry Kiaba, I just couldn't see anyone liking _you_. Mokuba maybe, he's so sweet, and you're so…not."

Kaiba couldn't believe he was just insulted in front of his younger brother! Everyone always respected and looked up to Kaiba! Ok, maybe not looked up to, but definitely respected! "Gardner…"

Mokuba was shocked at first, but then felt a small blush creep up on his cheeks_. 'Sweet? She thinks I'm sweet! Take THAT Seto!'_ He thought as he always got slightly jealous that girls were always swooning over his big brother. It didn't bother him much, because he knew Seto would always blow them off and hang out with him.

Téa sighed and smiled, "Now that that's cleared up, I think I'll go pick out a room." She said, picking up her suitcases and walking through the large front doors.

Kaiba watched her slowly,_ 'I could get any girl I wanted! I'm Seto Kaiba! How **dare** she!' _He ground his teeth together painfully,_ 'I'll prove it to you, you just wait Gardner.'_ Kaiba scowled then remembered the last thing she said, "Pick out a room?"

* * *

After much struggle with Téa and explaining to Mokuba what was actually going on, Kaiba was exhausted. Téa had picked out his room of course, as if he was going to move out of his room! Sometimes he swore girls were from Venus or somewhere else with poisonous gasses. He of course had kicked her out and told her to go to the one across the hall. Across the hall was also like telling someone to live in the other 1/3 of the house. She of course refused and picked the one in between Mokuba's and his. Kaiba was in for one hell of a time as long as Téa was here.

Téa had just started to unpack her things and pulled out an invitation. This particular invitation was not to one of her best friend's parties, but something more extravagant. The invite had been given to Téa by her father, through the mail of course. He never stayed home long enough to see his daughter for more than a night. It was the same with her mother, perhaps even worse.

The invite was in silver lettering, rimmed with gold. A small silver bow was attached at the top to finish it off. Simple, yet elegant just like what she would need to wear.

The event was a Masquerade ball and everyone would of course be dressed up. Everyone would also need masks. The requirement was only to cover around the eyes and on the bridge of the nose. But some did more than the requirement. This brought Téa to a problem, she still had to buy everything. Who better to call in a time of crisis other than Mai?

* * *

"Kaibaaaaaa!" Téa yelled as she walked around looking for the CEO. She opened every door until her gaze fell upon his office door. He had a sign that said 'Stay out.' She frowned as she opened the door anyway.

Kaiba swiveled around in his big black chair, "You idiot's can't read can you?" He grumbled as he typed furiously on his keyboard, his eye's glued to the laptop screen.

Téa smirked at him just assuming it was one of his employees. "Well Mr. Kaiba for one, I'm not an idiot, two, I can read, and three, I want to ask you an important question."

Kaiba had looked up upon hearing her voice. Scowling he turned back around in his chair so he didn't have to look at her. "What, idiot? Illiterate Gardner?"

She stuck her tongue out at the back of his chair, "I'm going shopping with Mai, and I was wondering…if we could take the limousine." She mumbled the last part, just audible enough so he could hear. She bit her lip and looked at the floor waiting for the 'no.' Surprisingly it never came.

Kaiba seemed to think about it for a second, he smirked evilly behind his massive chair. "Go ahead, I could care less." He had to refrain himself from the evil laugh as well. He might be able to have fun with her here after all. At her expense of course.

* * *

Téa waited outside on Kaiba's front porch for Mai. She was so excited she couldn't stay inside any longer. There were 2 main reasons why, one, she would get to go shopping with Mai and she got to ride in Kaiba's limo without him. Could it get any better!

Mai soon pulled up, amazed by how huge the mansion was close up. She remembered Téa telling her that her parents were going away for a month and needed her to stay somewhere else. Mai was quite skeptical but let the excuse pass for now. Her eyes fell on Téa and she motioned her to get it.

"Sorry Mai but we're not taking your car." Téa beamed as she ran over to Mai.

Mai was thoroughly confused, she knew Téa didn't have a car. "Excuse me missy, but what car _will_ we be taking then?"

Téa still smiled as Mai turned off the engine to her car and stepped out. She couldn't hold in her excitement any longer. "Kaiba's limousine!" She yelled, then jumped up and down as Mokuba had earlier.

"No way girly." Mai felt a small smile tug at the sides of her mouth.

Téa grabbed Mai's hand and ran into Kaiba's huge garage.

The large area was filled with several different cars. He at least had 3 limousine's and 2 thunderbirds. He had almost every car in black, only a few were in either silver or navy. All the vehicles were lined up alphabetically in rows. It was like being at a dealership with only expensive, awesome cars.

Téa and Mai gawked for a few minutes at each car, before they realized they were running late to the mall. They climbed in the back seat of the smallest limo there. They didn't want to anger the 'man of the mansion' any more than they already did. They gave the driver the location and told him they had permission from Kaiba. Just like that they were riding in a fancy limo, as if they were someone special.

* * *

Mai and Téa strolled through the mall laughing, they had just had the best limo ride ever. They had watched the lights turn colors for 5 minutes, then pushed as many buttons as possible. They kept hitting the button to roll down the glass between them and the driver. They could tell he was getting extremely annoyed.

Téa spotted a nice looking store that wasn't too fancy and pointed it out to Mai. In turn, Mai and gave her a questioning look that was definitely a 'no.' Mai was the next one to point out a store, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She dragged Téa to the store and let go of her when she found something.

Mai held up what seemed to be a dress, but Téa wasn't quite sure. The outfit was red, with long sleeves that flared out and the bottom and enough showing in the front, that you would think it was lingerie. To Téa, that was and will always be a 'no.' Throwing that one aside 'Mai rummaged through some more.

Téa decided to go to the other side of the store in hopes for something less revealing. "Hmmm…I wonder what I can find over here…." She mumbled as her eyes shifted from dress, to dress.

A long periwinkle dress that was quite conservative, was what Téa picked up next. She smiled and looked over at Mai for approval.

Mai glanced over at Téa and made a sick face, "You're going to a ball hun. You are NOT wearing a grandma dress." She said, sticking her nose in the air at the ugly piece of clothing.

Téa stuck it back on the rack and sighed, 'This will take a while…'

* * *

2 hours later…

Mai and Téa lye on a bench completely exhausted. They had gone through almost every store looking for the perfect dress. They wanted to give up, but that wasn't an option.

Mai stood up and put her hands on her hips, "We can't quit now! I'll find you the perfect dress yet sweetie, you just wait. All the guys will be flocking to you at that party! I'll get you a perfect boyfriend!"

Téa twitched, "That's not what I want Mai, just a dress, focus." Téa said, visibly uncomfortable. Her gaze shifted as Mai began to rant on about how she would make sure Téa was taken care of. Her eyes widened as she looked at the dress on display of the store. It was gorgeous, not exactly her style, but nonetheless gorgeous.

Mai turned to see what Téa had been looking at, "Our next target is in view."

The two nodded and ran into the store. They each saw some beautiful dresses but there was one that caught both their attention.

A long dark blue dress hung in the corner, drawing the two girls to it. The dress had a lot of fabric from the waist down, folding neatly in all the right places. It had spaghetti straps and long silky gloves to go with it. The dress was cut into a long V in the front that went down to the center of the chest. It was perfect, flashy yet conservative at the same time.

The two girls smiled at each other excitedly, their work here was done.

* * *

Téa had called for the limousine at least 5 times now, the driver wasn't picking up. Mai had urged her to call Kaiba, but Téa was reluctant. Eventually she gave in and called Kaiba, and boy was Mr. Wonderful glad to hear her!

"What do _you_ want." Kaiba drawled, secretly enjoying the fact the two girls were stranded.

"Well for one, the limo driver won't pick up, I need someone to come pick us up!" Téa whined as she looked around the parking lot once more.

Kaiba grinned, "Well _your_ transportation back to the mansion _is not_ my problem." He stressed certain words to add evilness.

"KAIBA PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!" She cried over the phone, hating to beg. She bit her lower lip, waiting for an answer.

"Goodbye Téa." 'click' That was it, that was Seto Kaiba just making arrangements for the two to walk.

Mai looked at Téa as she looked at her heels, "I hate him."

* * *

"Where are you going Téa?" Mokuba asked as he watched Téa put some light makeup on.

"To a party. It's supposed to be really flashy and elegant, I don't get to go to many places like that." She said putting on some black eyeliner and light metallic blue eye shadow. Her hair was done up in a giant ponytail of curls and a diamond tiara on top. Hey it looked good, even if it wasn't real.…

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "But you're _here_ aren't you!" He whined referring to the mansion. "Seto already left to go to some business engagement, not you too!" He furrowed his eyebrows and pouted, as if it would change her mind. It didn't.

Téa looked over at Mokuba and sighed, "I promise we'll go somewhere tomorrow…and I'll even get Kaiba to come." She said, soon regretting her last words. _'Kaiba, What am I thinking! That bastard made me walk here!'_

The boy's eye's widened at the last part and a grin quickly spread across his face. "REALLY! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Mokuba yelled as he jumped on her bed excitedly. He couldn't wait until tomorrow, he could finally get Seto to spend more time with him, and a girl too!

Téa sighed once more and moved in front of Mokuba, she put on her mask that covered her eyes. The stiff fabric was silver and had one blue feather attached to it. "Well, how do I look?"

The boy's eyes sparkled as he smiled happily at the girl in front of him, "Flashy and elegant, I'd say you're perfect."

* * *

Téa sat in the back of a white stretch limousine. This time Mokuba had made sure that she had the best driver, that was Mokuba's personal one. She was looking forward to the ball and maybe meeting some nice people while she was there.

The limo stopped in front of the grand hall that almost appeared to be a castle. She rolled down the window to get a good look. The building was all lit up with spotlights and even had a red carpet along the center of the stairs. It was quite a sight to behold.

Téa stepped out of the car and walked up the stairs, the back of her dress dragging behind her. She opened the double doors to the inside and gasped.

The hall was filled with masked men and women all wearing different outfits and colorful masks. The men were all in tuxedoes of different colors, many were accented with silver or gold. Everyone and everything looked extremely rich and expensive. She felt a bit awkward.

Someone behind her gave a grunt and Téa realized she was staring. She snapped out of her daze and moved down the steps gracefully. A lot of eyes were on her, it was as if she was on stage. She felt like she was performing for everyone as she glided down the grand stair case. All dressed up and grown up, Téa Gardner finally had the attention of everyone around her. Just like she always dreamed, and she was loving every moment of it. If only she was dancing.

A figure leaned up against the back wall watching the graceful steps of the girl on the steps. Everyone was watching her, and he was no different. She was a beautiful sight to behold, _much _more attractive than some of the women in bright, revealing dresses. She looked as if she was a goddess, and all she did was enter the room. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, nor did he want to.

Téa looked at all the people once again as she moved over to the side casually. A tall man in a black suit outlined in light blue caught her attention. His mask was also black and had streaks of blue running across it. It matched his tie and everything else, he obviously had ordered it specifically. He had dark brown hair that fell over his mask. His eyes were a dark blue-ish green. She definitely wanted to go see who it was.

Another Man stood next to him, they didn't seem to be acquaintances. He on the other hand had a black and red tux. His mask was a silky red and matched his tie as well. He had long black silky hair and striking blue eyes. He gave Téa a quick flash of teeth and moved toward her.

Téa looked over at him and watched him approach. _'Already? Is something wrong with the dress? I hope it's not my makeup that's the problem.'_ It was obvious she was concerned there was something wrong. His sly smile made it even worse.

"Bonsoir Mademoiselle." He said taking her hand gently and brushing his lips to it.

Téa gave a weak smile and internally rolled her eyes, _'Oh boy, this will be a long night.'_

A/N: Phew! It's finally over! It took me forever to write this chapter! It's long…well at least for me. . Thanks again to everyone! Hehe I bet you guys thought that Kaiba was in the corner didn't you? . GREEN EYES! I don't think so. Unless…nvm! 'Till next time, sayonara!

Kaiba: "What kinda freak speaks French to a woman in Japan? Especially when it's obvious she's not from France!"

Wolfie: "One with blue eyes and black hair…."

Kaiba: "oh shut up..."


	4. Mr Perfect

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! . I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! The French guy was supposed to be corny. Sweet, but corny nonetheless. .;; This one will lack some fun I think, but it will be quite a shocker to some of you. Hehe, I'm so evil! I love you all my reviewers, and this chapter is to you! This will hopefully answer any questions. I have nothing else to say, so R&R! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Ch.4 Mr. Perfect?**

Téa had been standing on the side of the staircase, talking to this apparently French guy, for10 minutes. In these few moments, she's learned that his name is Briand and he's really annoying. She had been ready to leave this conversation 9 minutes ago. She looked past him and saw the man in the corner move over to the orderve table. Oh how she longed to escape to that very same table.

The man with short brown hair sighed as he strolled casually over to the finger food. He glanced at the different choices of food. _'Escargot…nope. Caviar…nope. Chilled Salmon…ok.'_ He took a piece off the tray and slowly ate it. He dabbed at the corners of his mouth with a napkin to make sure there was nothing left on his face.

The man's eyes kept wandering over to the woman that had made the grand entrance. It had been hard enough for him to avert his gaze from the brunette beauty, let alone keep it focused on the food. He wasn't one to strike up a conversation, or go flirt with someone aimlessly. He personally didn't know why he was even here. Perhaps it was because of his brother….

"ow…." He moaned as he rubbed his eyes for all they were worth. "Stupid eye color changing contacts." He grumbled as his eyes grew more unbearable. _'Why did I let Mokuba talk me into wearing these…"You don't want people to know it's you," may ass!'_ _I had to special order these non-prescription ones too…imagine, the great Seto Kaiba hiding…preposterous! Just like this event.'_

* * *

Mokuba sat at home watching T.V and eating popcorn. He was definetly tired of doing this every night, but it was, what it was. He sometimes would go bother Seto about this time, but Seto wasn't here, was he? Mokuba wasn't stupid, he very well knew that Téa and his brother were gong to the same place. _He_ had gone to see both of them before they left, but they hadn't seen each other. That was another thing he knew. He was rather smart actually, and decided not to tell her about Seto.

Mokuba changed the channel of the T.V. in hopes of finding something interesting. He stopped changing the channel when his eyes fell on the show 'Blind Date.' He laughed as the two people were meeting each other for the first time.

"That's like big brother and Téa at the party tonight." He giggled at his own remark, "'Tch, yea right. I wish."

* * *

Téa forced another dry laugh, at an unfunny joke of Briand's. She felt like she would die of boredom.

"Excuse me Briand, I'm going to go get some punch." Téa said smoothly, giving him a smile. She glided away from him, almost too quickly. The punch was by the orderves and she was happy it was on the other side of the room. The farther away from Briand, the better.

Kaiba had his fill of orderves for the night, everything but the Salmon looked contaminated. He was definitely read for some punch though, anything to get his mind off of his burning eyes. He reached for the ladle just as someone else was. Their hands touched, and Kaiba quickly retracted his.

Téa had moved her hand from the punch ladle, someone else had been also going for it. She looked up at whom it was, it was the man from the corner of course. Téa felt her cheeks tinge pink as she looked away bashfully.

Kaiba cleared his throat, "You can go first." He said simply, not being one to apologize.

Téa looked back up at him, "Thanks, I'm sorry about that." She said then poured some punch in her small glass.

There was something familiar about her to Kaiba. Her voice, maybe. It was something more though, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe he would find out a little more about her. Not that he was interested…. "That was quite an entrance you made." He said, picking up the ladle.

Téa looked over at him and turned a darker pink, "I didn't mean to stare, I just…I don't really get to go to these events much. It's so beautiful in here." She said truthfully.

Going to these type of occasions, just was a little too grand for her. Sure, she liked it, just sometimes she didn't feel like behaving like an arrogant, boring aristocrat. She just didn't belong.

"That's not what I meant." Kaiba said bluntly, his voice still not as arrogant as usual, but close.

Téa raised her eyebrow at how his mood suddenly changed._ 'Just like Kaiba.…' _She mused as she looked the tall man over. He looked just like him too, if it wasn't for his striking green eyes. She knew for a fact Kaiba had blue eyes. She remembered the many times she had stared into those cold eyes, She was glaring of course. "What _did_ you mean?"

Kaiba sipped his punch casually and kept his eyes interlocked with hers. "I meant that you looked much more extravagant than the _others_." He drawled, not really focusing on the comment directed toward her.

He glanced to the side at a young lady getting some punch next to her. The lady had scoffed, over hearing his comment and glared at him. He couldn't help but smirk, it felt good to be bad.

Téa's cheeks instantly flushed as she played back the sweet words, in her head. She had been waiting to find out who he was all night, and when she did, she was more than pleased. He wasn't too arrogant, and not too sweet, unlike Briand. So far the night was going well.

The music around them shifted, as did the atmosphere. It was now a waltz, steady yet demanding feeling. Kaiba saw this as an opportune moment to see how she fared on the dance floor. He was no stranger himself. Practicing alone wasn't _that _bad. He had his own ballroom at home, just incase he was forced to host one of these events.

Téa had noticed the music too, she had almost started to sway a bit. It would be awkward to dance by herself to this particular song, so she stopped herself from attempting anything.

"Would you care to dance?" Kaiba asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable, hoping she wouldn't' refuse. No one ever refused a Kaiba.

"I'd love to." Téa gave a bright smile as he guided her onto the dance floor. He led at first, but she seemed to want to take over, so he let her. She was extremely graceful and poised even when dancing. He thought, it would only be her entrance, but he had to admit this girl had skill.

Téa was enjoying herself immensely. She had noticed at first that he had been timid when dancing so close with her, but she assured him she didn't have cooties. He seemed to roll his eyes and now pressed his body up to hers, letting there be no gap between them. She almost laughed at his childish behavior but quickly thought better of it.

The two moved gracefully in each other's arms, their feet never missing a step. Every beat and foot placement they were supposed to have, they knew it like the back of their hands. The whole time they just relaxed into each other and searched the others eye's for answers.

The couples around them had long ago stopped to watch the two. They were quite a pair. The song had ended and they were still dancing.

"The song's over…" Téa whispered as her eye's still never left his.

"I know."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing, I just like holding you."

* * *

Three hours later, and a couple of glasses of spiked punch, Téa was sitting on the balcony laughing at the gorgeous man next to her. He had just told her another story about his little brother. Boy did his brother sound funny, she wanted to meet him really badly now.

Kaiba was really enjoying himself for once, this girl apparently had a rival at school that she couldn't stop talking about. But of course she wouldn't tell him a name, figured. He sounded a lot like himself, except for being a harasser and name caller…_'Ok, only to Téa, but that **cow** doesn't count.'_

Téa looked at him and let out a small giggle, "Is you brother as cute as you?" She asked timidly, not really knowing why she asked. She definitely was not one to flirt.

Kaiba raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the sudden change in her speech. He gave a smirk, "Hardly." He said flashing a small smile. Not an arrogant one, not one that was forced, a true smile.

Téa grinned back, his smile was contagious. He hadn't done it once all night, now was the first. It was absolutely beautiful, it was almost like a painting. If it had been then the artist had done a damn good job. _'He's amazing…absolutely amazing.' _She thought as her heart started jumping as slight dimples formed in his cheeks. "Mr. Perfect." She whispered, still gazing at him.

"What was that? Care to share with the audience?" Kaiba asked, fully aware of what she had said. He tried to hide the faint blush, on his face, but found it increasingly difficult as she looked at him.

Téa looked down at her watch, 'Oh no, 12:00. She had promised Mokuba she'd be back by 11:00. No doubt he'd be disappointed. They had talked about her curfew together, she didn't think she needed one, but he was apparently worried about her. They had discussed this when he first heard she was staying at the Mansion. He knew the reason, even if they weren't supposed to tell.

"I have to go, It's past curfew." She mumbled the last part while giving him an awkward smile. "It's long story…and no, my parents didn't set it." She said, feeling that his next question would be on her family. She definitely did not want to talk about her family. She stood and brushed herself off, fixing the wrinkled bottom of her dress in the process.

Kaiba looked disappointed, but knew he had to be leaving soon also. He guided her back to the entrance of the grand hall, watching people around them conversing animatedly.

She was ready to leave, but before Téa did, she turned around to face the handsome gentleman. "Thank you." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kaiba was dumbfounded as his face turned as red as a tomato. He really didn't know what to say. All he could muster was a small squeaky voice. "W-what's your n-name?" He had felt so stupid, he had never been so out of it in his entire life. His defensive walls starting to disintegrate.

The girl smiled as her cheeks tinged slightly pink as well, "Téa."

Kaiba was still in a haze, his thought were clouded as he blurted out his name. "Seto Kaiba." He looked at the girls widening eyes and then her name finally registered, _'Tea…shit.'_

'_This can't be happening, I'm dreaming, he didn't just say his name was…Kaiba…damnit!'_ Téa raised her hand to her forehead as she watched him take off his mask. She took hers off in turn and sighed, _'Why do the god's hate me so much?'_

Kaiba put his finger up to his eye and removed one of the contacts. His guard was back up 100 and he was ready with snide remarks. "You idiot. Thought I was someone else did you?"

Téa felt like balling right about now. She wanted to pretend she didn't here him say his name. "You didn't know it was me either you arrogant, son of a bi-"

"'Tch, puhleez Gardner, your so dense, I didn't think _cows_ were that smart, but you've made a world record." He said, wishing that this had never happened.

"UGH! You're so infuriating! Just when I started to like you too!" She yelled turning on her heel and marching to where the limousine was parked amongst the other cars.

Kaiba turned his back on her and strolled furiously back into the lively hall. _'That little…oh it just **had** to be her!' _Then her words entered back into his twisted little mind, already playing games with him. _"Just when I started to like you too." _He rubbed his temples and sighed, "Damnit." He cursed as he walked to the orderve table once again. He was suddenly in need of a lot of heavily spiked punch.

* * *

A/N: Urgh, that took me forever! .;; My bloody finals have been keeping me from this all week. I finally got some time, not much, but some. I have finals in the morning again! --;; Oh well, as usual R&R! (I love all of you reviewers, I even have some of the one's I refer to as sensei! You guys teach me through your writing! I luff you!)

Wolfie: "So, tired…(zombie-fied)

Kaiba: Great, your tired after you rote that stupidly short chapter…pathetic mortal….

Wolfie: "Shut up, you already screwed up any future relationship with Téa, and that's not my fault…ok maybe it is."

Kaiba: "I hate you."

Téa: "Yea, I hate you too!"

Wolfie: "Fine, you'll both die by being eaten by a wolf." (takes notes)

Téa and Kaiba: "We love you!"

Wolfie: "Uh huh, that's what I thought."


	5. Liar

A/N: Yay I'm out of school and I did good on my finals! Good as in not failing…but still! -.-;; I'm glad I've been getting some great reviews from all of you! I luff all of you just so you know! Speaking of reviews…

Thanks to everyone including LuvinAniManga-sensei:D I am so uber happy that you like it!

To answer some reviewer's questions-

1.Téa's parents are always away for business trips and such so they aren't around much at all.

2.Also they didn't go to Téa's house because Kaiba of course wouldn't reduce himself to stay in another's home, and he has to take care of Mokuba and Kaiba Corp.

Thankies to everyone and if you get confused, just ask:D Without any more of my ranting, enjoy!

**

* * *

Ch.5 Liar**

Sunday morning, easy, laid back Sunday morning. Well, that's at least what it's supposed to be like. After the eventful Saturday evening, there was no way Sunday was going to be either of those.

Téa groaned as the bed vibrated violently and her name was being called. Her eyes slowly opened and she rubbed the sleep out of them as she yawned. She recognized that voice, she was in trouble now.

Mokuba was jumping on the bed as he watched Téa start to wake up. "Téa, you were late last night! What happened? Seto didn't get back until 2:00 in the morning and I was worried about both o-"

"Mokuba calm down and sit down. C'mere and tell me what's wrong _slowly_." Téa said motioning the boy to sit next to her.

"You and Big Brother didn't get home until late last night and I was worried…" Mokuba said as he flopped down next to Téa.

Téa remembered everything that happened last night and cringed at the ending. But not before she smiled at the beginning. She knew that when Kaiba was some unknown man, she was extremely attracted to him and figured he was perfect. Then again, no one's perfect. The fact that it was Kaiba ended any feelings of admiration. This in turn brought feelings of disgust… and curiosity.

"Téa…Téa to planet earth…" Mokuba waved his hand in front of the girl's face to get her attention.

Téa snapped out of her little trance and looked over at the confused child. "Sorry about that Mokuba, what were you saying?"

"I was just worried about you and Seto…did something happen? Did the limousine driver take you out for pizza, I told him not to do that without me!" Mokuba pouted as he thought of the numerous possibilities why they were both late.

"No, I just enjoyed myself a little too much and stayed an hour longer than planned. Sorry, didn't mean to worry you...what was that about your brother?" Téa had felt an urge to ask about the famous CEO.

"He came in late yesterday mumbling stuff about how evil girls were out to get him. I'm worried about him, he looked really stressed out. He hasn't been himself lately, maybe we should talk to him." Mokuba said scooting closer to Téa. He pulled his legs up to his chest and sighed. "He might not tell me anything, so could you talk to him?" He looked up at Téa with those eyes, the ones she could never refuse.

Téa bit her bottom lip trying not to give in. There was no way she could come face to face with him, let alone ask him what was wrong. _'Damn Mokuba and his cuteness!'_ Téa let out a heavy sigh and hung her head, "I'll try…"

Mokuba smiled brightly and gave Téa a giant hug.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Mokuba grinned as Téa turned pink. Why did this always happen to _her_?

* * *

(knock) "Kaiba?" Téa stood outside Kaiba's bedroom door and no one was answering. She creaked open the door to see a tangled body in the center of the bed covered in cream sheets. She stepped over to the side of the bed to look at him.

Kaiba slept with a peaceful look on him. Not exactly the most comfortable, but still peaceful. His legs were tangled up in the cream silk sheets. He almost looked as though he got into a fight with them.

A small smile crawled up on Téa's face as she thought how similar he was now to last night. Innocent, that's how she would describe him then and now. Well, seemingly at least. She liked him this way.

Kaiba shifted in his sleep and moved the sheets over his head.

Téa let out a barely audible giggle as she found this extremely cute and un-Kaiba-ish.

Kaiba's eyes blinked open and his vision cleared from the darkness. It took a moment to register that Téa was in _his_ room and watching _him_. He jerked up into a sitting position as he threw off the satin sheets. Shaking his head, he muttered obscenities then glared at Téa. "GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!"

Téa now knew for sure that Mokuba and Kaiba were related. "Calm down! Relax, I'm not here to murder you." _'No matter how much I want to…'_

"Well personally I don't find you capable of murdering anyone in the first place, you're way too incompetent" Kaiba said fighting back the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

Téa gave an unladylike snort and frowned, "Tch, like you would. You seemed to be doing the exact opposite last night…" Téa soon realized that she had brought up exactly what she was afraid of. Internally taking a mallet and beating her head in, Téa was hoping he didn't hear that.

Kaiba didn't want to respond to that, he really didn't. But then again, do things ever go his way? I don't think so! "I think it was the booze."

Téa laughed and sat down next to him. "Then maybe you should have it more often." She looked at his plain white ceiling in contemplation. "So it was all a lie…figures you're a liar."

Kaiba frowned at two things, what she said, and close proximity of the two. He hated to admit it but it wasn't as unbearable as it should have been, that's what made him frown. "I may be a lot of things Gardner, asshole included, but I am _not_ a liar."

"Not even about liking to hold me…"

* * *

"Where do you think she is Joey?" Yugi paced back and forth in front of the game shop. He was worried to death about Téa. She wasn't at home and she hadn't answered her cell phone all morning.

"Relax Yug! She's probably sleep at home still. Ya know she's a late sleepa'." Joey said stifling a yawn. He had been asked to come over early so that the group could get together and do something today. "Ya worry too much!"

Tristan laid his head on the display case and drooled, "No worries…urgh." (yawn) It was definitely too early on a Sunday for him to be up.

"I guess you guys are right…but let's just go over to her house to make sure." Yugi said grabbing his blue jacket. This was natural for him by now, he always worried about his friends. Especially Téa with her being the only girl usually.

Tristan and Joey sighed as they followed their friend out the door. They worried about him sometimes.

* * *

"Do you _have_ to work today! Mokuba's going to be really mad! He said that he wanted to go somewhere with you today. I promised him that you would!" Téa whined as Kaiba ignored her and threw pillows at her.

"Are you perhaps capable of shutting up?" Kaiba said as he was getting fed up with her non-stop complaining. "I have work to do and a meeting in an hour. Learn not to make promises you can't keep."

"But-but-" Téa needed him to agree to take Mokuba somewhere or else Mokuba would be even more pissed than he already was from last night. Okay, so you wouldn't exactly call it pissed, more of a worry, but it was as effective and consequential as the other.

"I made myself clear now go away before I call security." Kaiba said rolling his eyes at the insufferable woman in front of him.

"Was that a joke? A wise crack from the famous ice cube Seto Kaiba?" Téa asked amazed that the man was even capable of telling a joke. Well, she also didn't think he was capable of being anything but a jerk until last night.

"Har, har, now get out of my sight simpleton." He said pushing her out of his room. "As for the proposition, I'll talk to Mokuba later." With that he shut the door in Téa's face. _'For Mokuba, that's why I even considered it. Not for her, for Mokuba…okay, maybe just a **little **bit for her.'_

* * *

"She's not answering…what if she's been kidnapped! Quick, get her spare out from under the mat!" Yugi spazzed as he grabbed for the key beneath him.

Joey put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and shook him gently. "Yugi! Get a hold of yourself! Téa's probably just sleepin' an' don't feel like answerin' da door!"

Tristan nodded sleepily, "Yea Yug, sleeping…"

Yugi snatched the key up and hastily jammed it into the keyhole. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. The short teen ran inside and up the steps to Téa's room.

Joey and Tristan shook their heads and followed Yugi silently. They knew she was fine, she could take care of herself.

Yugi let out a high-pitched shriek as he found Téa's bed neatly made and empty. "She's not here!" Yugi tried to fight the strong need to run around in circles and scream. "I call a search party! I say we get Yami to cover-"

"Get a hold of yourself man! We'll just ask her a school tomorrow. She's probably just at a sleepover or somethin'. Tristan said now getting slightly aggravated with Yugi's hyperactive-ness.

Yugi sighed and sat down on Téa's empty bed. "You're right…Tomorrow…I hope she's ok…"

* * *

Téa sat watching cartoons with Mokuba. Her stomach growled at her and she felt like eating the T.V.. Nothing good was on anyway…. The cook had shooed her out of the kitchen and told her to be patient. Téa hated to be patient on an empty stomach.

"So is Big Brother going to take us somewhere?" Mokuba asked as a commercial came on.

"Don't know, he said he's talk to you, so I'm guessing it's a yes." She said trying to focus on Mokuba and not on the hopefully edible T.V.

"I'm glad you're here."

"…."

"You don't like it here do you?"

"It's not that…it's just…I wish you're brother wouldn't ruin my life so often…a couple times a month would be good."

"A lot of people say that, but I think he's great. If you knew him like I do, you'd love him too."

"I'm sure I would."

* * *

"You done with work?" Téa had been sitting in Kaiba's office for 5 minutes and he hadn't said a word.

"…." Kaiba typed wordlessly on his laptop, not feeling like replying.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Finally, you said something!" Téa smiled then remembered his last sentence, "You said you weren't a liar."

"…."

"Mokuba wants to go swimming."

"We _have_ a pool" Kaiba pointed out getting increasingly annoyed at Téa and his brother's efforts.

Téa rolled her eyes at the CEO, "Exactly! You're going to swim with us or else." She said getting a smirk, somewhat resembling Kaiba's. Maybe she was spending too much time with him after all.

"Is that a threat Gardner?" Kaiba raised his eyebrow, but his expression remained neutral.

Téa pulled a pair of bunched up boxers out from behind her back. They were white with red and pink hearts all over them. She watched as a look of shock fluttered across Kaiba's face. "I believe it is."

Kaiba twitched at the sight of his last Valentines Day present from Mokuba. It had been horrible then and even worse now. "Where did you get that!" He panicked about what Téa might have gone through.

"A birdie went right up to my window and brought me them so that you would go swimming with Mokuba and I." She smiled as sweetly as possible just to aggravate him. "I assume you'll be outside in 5 minutes then."

Kaiba frowned then suddenly he remembered the day of their detention. The exact say he had actually stolen Téa's bra. A smirk of revenge found it's way on Kaiba's face as he turned around. Opening a draw labeled 'shredder' he snatched up the lacy piece of clothing. He flashed the undergarment in her face. "Now, now Gardner, you should have learned by now that little birdies like to give me presents too."

Téa's mouth was practically on the floor, she had forgotten about that small detail. _'Oh yea, he took that from me didn't he! Why that little…' _

"When you wants something from me, don't ask, I don't care. Trust me, it won't change my mind about saying 'no'." Kaiba gave an evil grin and stashed Téa's bra back in the drawer. "I think I'll hold onto that."

"You don't have to do it for me Kaiba! You have to do it for Mokuba! He's the one who really wants you there. If you let him down…he'll think you don't care, it that what you want?" Téa had just completely exploded on Kaiba…and it felt good. But at the same time, it felt incredibly bad.

Kaiba tried to hold down some of his anger, he felt like he was about to fire an employee. "Don't you EVER tell me what Mokuba thinks or wants or needs! If he needs to tell me something he can bloody well come to me! _I'm_ his brother, not you!"

Téa cast her eye's downward and bit her lower lip as Kaiba's voice raised. She knew he didn't mean to sound so mean…did he? She looked back up at Kaiba as he tried to calm down. "I can see why your brother looks up to you…you take good care of him. You're right, I should probably stop bothering you about what he says he wants. I'll tell you something though. I won't stop. I'll keep coming to you and bothering you, until I get what I want."

Kaiba tried to keep his eyes from widening, no one ever talked to him like that. He hated the strength of this woman, yet he admired it as well. He sighed and rubbed his temples, "I'll be out in 5 minutes."

Téa smiled at her accomplishment and moved over to Kaiba. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his center, giving him a hug. "Thank you."

Kaiba didn't know what to do about the girl clinging to him. It actually felt kinda nice…but just kinda. So even though his brain protested, he stood there and took it.

* * *

Kaiba walked out onto the concrete in the backyard. Strutting his blue and silver swim trunks, he felt rather exposed. Téa and Mokuba were already in the pool tossing around a beach ball, waiting for him. He noticed how he liked the fact that Téa was wearing a baby blue halter bikini. Cursing himself for his wandering thoughts, he threw his towel aside.

Téa looked up from her little game with Mokuba and couldn't help but turn red. _'He's so hot! Damn, it's not fair he has to be an evil jerk!'_ Suddenly Téa was knocked back to reality with the beach ball smacking into the side of her face.

Mokuba let out a loud laugh as Kaiba smirked at her disposal. He might actually enjoy this…laughing at Téa of course.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Done! Hope everyone liked it, next it will be more fun! They go swimming and then someone gets sick! How? I'm not telling! Hehehe! Also I'll soon have a chapter where the week goes by pretty fast so it might be a little jumpy. I might put them as short journal essays. (Their assignment) But until then you'll just have to wait! Hehehe! I can't wait until the next chapter, it's going to be so much fun! (Runs away laughing)

Téa: "Why did you have to make Kaiba so smexy? (drools)

Wolfie: "Not for my own twisted pleasures, of course!"

Kaiba: "Liar."

Wolfie: "So, what ya gunna do about it!"

Kaiba: "…."

Wolfie: (smile) "I love being the author!"


	6. You Make Me Sick

A/N: Hello everybody:D I've been over my grandparents house everyday, so I never have time to write something! T.T I have this week at home, so hopefully I can get another chapter up if I'm lucky! Thanks to all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL! There's a couple ppl that I'd like to say a couple things to-

Sai Bakura: I'm so happy that you have an account on here now:D Thank you for all your support, your reviews make me happeh! I definitely agree with the blackmail thing, but I couldn't resist…I love being the author:D

Lily: I'll try to find some ways to make Kaiba realize it first. I'll have to see how it goes, but I'm hoping to go with your idea! Thank you for your comments:D

Once again thanks to everyone who updated on the last chapter! Monkeyluv4646, LuvinAniManga, mischiefmagnet, stvbnkz4eva, XXR.I.PXX, JewelQueen, Sia Bakura, white artemis, and Lily!

Without any more of my boring comments, heres the next chapter!

* * *

Ch.6 You make me sick 

(SPLASH!) "AAAAAAHHHHH! Kaiba!" Téa screamed as waves of water came crashing down on her. "You big oaf!" She yelled as she rubbed the droplets out of her eyes.

"Hehehehe, Seto's here! He always makes a big splash when he first comes in!" Mokuba said laughing at Téa's expression.

"It's my grand entrance." Kaiba said smirking then looking at Téa. "You would know about those." He said, his smirk growing wider as he watched her face flush.

The beach ball contacted with Kaiba's head, and the two watching laughed. His expression was now a fierce one of revenge, close to the one he was constantly giving Yugi. "I'll get both of you for that one! I think I'll start with you." He said smirking at Téa.

Téa screamed again as she swam as far away from Kaiba as possible. She heard Mokuba laughing again, _'That kid thinks this it hilarious! He wouldn't think so if he had this idio-'_ "AAAHHH!" Téa was being held back by strong arms. She could almost feel him grinning at her disposition as she flailed her arms and legs. "You're such a meanie!" She said sticking her tongue out at him. She would have called him something else, but they were in the presence of Mokuba.**  
**

Kaiba kept his famous smirk on as he looked down at a glaring Téa. He had to admit that she looked pretty funny trying to look all mad and everything. 'Almost cute…what the hell!' He tried not to twitch as he erased that thought quickly. "Bow down to me weakling."

"Please, like I'm going to listen to 'all mighty Kaiba, ruler of absolutely nothing." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes for effect. She grinned as he glared at her, knowing his ego was too big to let that go.

"OOOOOOO! Big Brother has taken a liking to someone! Someone named Téa!" He smiled watching the two grow red, he wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or anger.

"Forget Ms. Pathetic over here, I'm going after the kid!" Kaiba growled then dropped Téa in the deep end. He could stand up easily, but she couldn't. He chased after a smug Mokuba, yelling things about no pizza for a month.

Téa struggled to get to the top after Kaiba had dropped her by surprise. _'Shouldn't have been surprised that that jackass would do something like that.' **'Then why were you?'**_"Shut up." She mumbled at the surface, which earned a confused look from Kaiba.

* * *

The time in the water was fun even with Téa and Kaiba's skirmishes. It was late into the night when they finally got out of the pool. It was heated of course, so they were surprised at the temperature when the cool air touched their skin.

"It's c-cold!" Téa's teeth clattered as she shivered from the chilling breeze. "Kaiba could you hurry up and open the door!"

"Damn, I forgot about the automatic locks on the doors. But those only come on if it's 9:00pm or later." He cursed as he sighed and looked over at the two. "Mokuba, you have your spare don't yo-. Mokuba!" He looked around for his sibling, but didn't see him. "Where did he go Gardner!"

Téa rolled her eyes and fought to hold back an insult. She was really starting to spend too much time with him. " He went inside about an hour ago, you were too busy going down the water slide and torturing me to notice." She said giving him a small smile. "He told me to tell you when we got out, he didn't want to ruin our fun, he said." She watched Kaiba pale, his next words made her almost as white as he.

"We're locked out." He said frowning. He hated to lower himself to doing this, but it seemed the only way to get inside. Banging on the door, he yelled for someone to let him in.

"Téa's eyes widened at this desperate attempt, when suddenly a horrible realization hit her. "They're gone Kaiba. Everyone, gets let out at 9:00, I presume that's why you have the automatic locks." She saw him twitch then look at her confused. "I read the schedule posted on your office door."

"Right, now we have no hope whatsoever. Knowing Mokuba, he would think it was just some attacker or something, and call my guards." Kaiba rubbed his temples and pulled his towel tighter around him. "I guess we'll have to wait it out…what the hell am I talking about! We'll get hypothermia!"

Téa was shocked that he finally exploded. He had always been a bomb wait to go off, but for some reason she never thought he would. "Calm down Kaiba, we could always go to my house."

He was now pacing and contemplating on what to do. He'd mumble something then shake his head only to think of something else ridiculous. Pausing to look at her, he raised his eyebrow and laughed, only to return to pacing. He stopped and smacked a hand against his forehead, "Mokuba's tree house!" He grabbed Téa's hand and sprinted into the woods in the back. "Why didn't I think of this before!"

Téa had a hard time keeping up with Kaiba's long strides as well as trying to cling onto her towel. She felt Kaiba stop and she bumped into the back of him. "You know, you _could_ warn me next time when you sto-"

Her eyes grew huge as she looked pat Kaiba at the large house in front of him. The entrance was in a tree in the front. The rest of the house was built on the ground, but it was gigantic and tall, almost the same size as the mansion, it was like a mini mansion. The door had a gold 'M' on it and was black with gold outlining. _'Why didn't he think of this before?'_

Kaiba looked down at there hands and quickly retracted his from hers. He approached the door and pushed a big, red, shiny, button. A camera came down from the ceiling and examined him for a moment. "Supreme Ruler." Kaiba said and the camera jerked back. "Ah! Mr. Kaiba, welcome." The machine said in a robo-voice. Kaiba smirked and entered the tree house as the door opened slowly.

Téa gaped at the name 'Supreme Ruler.' Only someone like Kaiba would think up something that egotistical. "Why didn't you just put one of those on the Mansion!" She whined as Kaiba rolled his eyes at her.

"I didn't think I'd need it, and I still don't." He growled climbing up the golden ladder in the middle.

The upstairs was decked out in gold and white marble, much like the rest of the house. Each room had a different theme that centered around the forest, whether it was animals or plant life.

Téa wandered around for a few moments admiring the different glass sculptures. On her way to the kitchen, she sneezed.

"You're sick." Kaiba's voice sounded from upstairs, almost sounding concerned. He was fully dressed in blue jeans, a black shirt and his blue trench coat. He looked quite delicious, Téa pointed out.

"Am not."

"Are too, don't argue when you know you can't win."

"But I can win." Téa grinned then unfortunately sneezed again.

"That's what I thought, now lay down on the couch." He said turning around and disappearing into a room behind him.

"What! Wait! _You_ make me sick." She huffed then plopped down on the couch and spread out, waiting for Kaiba.

He appeared next to her on the couch and threw a blanket over her. "You idiot, getting sick right before school tomorrow." He mumbled, as he watched Téa's face turn pink.

"It's not my fault _someone_ forgot the key." She said, snuggling underneath the warm blanket. She looked up at Kaiba who was focusing intently on something across the room. "Thank you." She smiled as he looked back down at her.

"Yea well don't get used to it." He muttered turning around and heading up the ladder again to his private bedroom. He wouldn't have Téa in Mokuba's room and definitely _not_ his! So he left her on the couch.

"Mokuba has good taste, she mumbled as she started to drift into a light slumber. "He learned from the best." She whispered those final words, as her mind slipped away into sleep.

* * *

Téa rolled over and fell on the floor with her bottom aching. She moaned as she rubbed her eyes of sleep and stood up. She stretched and rubbed her butt as the pain grew. "Stupid hard floor!" She mumbled as she looked over to see an amused Kaiba. "When did you get here?"

"Approximately 50 second ago." He said looking at his watch. He was already dressed in his uniform for school and was looking around for something. "I can have Mokuba meet us at the front door with my briefcase and-" He stopped looking at Téa noticing that she was still in her swimsuit. He bit his bottom lip and tried his hardest not to blush, "And clothes…maybe." He mumbled before he could stop himself.

Téa raised an eyebrow and turned bright red at the 'maybe' part. She was suddenly interested in the marble floor beneath her. "We're going to be late for school…" She mumbled looking back up at him, then her words hit her like a ton of bricks. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She yelled and grabbed Kaiba's hand as he did the night before. She ran to the front and opened the door, she sneezed then yelled, "Call Mokuba now!"

Kaiba smirked at how easy she was to spazz out, "Done." Without another word he was dragged out of the tree house and to the back door of his mansion. Mokuba was waiting at the front door and Kaiba pointed this out as Téa banged on the back door.

By the time the two got to the front door they were both out of breath and irritated with one another. Téa had been sneezing and coughing, and it was getting on Kaiba's last nerve. Mokuba opened the door and backed up just in time for the two teens to rush past him in a hurry. Téa went immediately to get ready and Kaiba to escape to his office.

Mokuba turned around and watched two doors slam. "Nice to see you too."

* * *

"Téa!" Yugi and the boys ran up to a flushed Téa in the hallway. She had been late, just arriving, to her 2nd hour class and her teacher wasn't very happy about it. It had also looked very suspicious when her and Kaiba strolled in at the same time. She had been getting a lot of stares that class and she knew the torture was not over.

"Hi guys!" She said in her usually cheery voice, trying to hide the embarrassment of being late, _with_ Kaiba.

"Where were you over the weekend?" Yugi asked hurriedly, looking up at her with his huge, innocent eyes.

"Yea, an' how 'bout comin' in wit' Kaiba!" Joey piped in, giving her a questioning look.

"We looked everywhere! Yugi even dragged us inside your house!" Tristan said forcing back a glare.

Téa's words were caught in her throat as she tried to find the words to explain. Her head what spinning, what would she tell them? She had to lie, but is that really the way to solve this? Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice behind her.

"She came over my house for a project that we were unfortunately assigned. The teacher couldn't think of a worse situation to put me in, so she settled with that thing." Kaiba drawled, pointing to Téa.

Téa shot him a look, but inside she was thanking him for saving her. She was ready to go up and give Kaiba a hug until he called her a 'thing'. _'Kaiba will always be Kaiba, and until he's someone else, I will always loathe him.'_

Yugi looked at Kaiba then at Téa, not quite believing them. Why hadn't anyone else had a project to work on? Why wasn't she home that early in the morning Sunday? Perhaps he would play dumb now, but he would eventually find out. "Ok, well we were just worried about you was all!"

The warning bell rung signaling one minute left to get to class. Kaiba scowled and looked at the group in front of him. "Well I won't waste any more of my precious time, I have class to get to. Oh, and Téa…" He motioned for her to follow him away from her friends.

Téa followed and looked at her friends apologetically. She went up on her tiptoes to hear what Kaiba was whispering.

Yugi Watched Kaiba whispering into Téa's ear and her nodding. He thought friendship with Kaiba was fine and dandy, but this stuff doesn't happen over night. Or should he say a weekend? Something was definitely going on. Téa sneezed and Kaiba smirked and said something else that made her cheeks rosy and Téa glare at him. He knew now, something was going on, and he _would_ find out. Most likely it'd be sooner than later.

* * *

A/N: Whew! I'm done for today, my grandparents keep yelling at me to stop writing. I don't care though, maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away. X( Probably not…but I'm done now so now it's your turn:D As always R&R, keep me updating!

Téa: (sneeze) "I'm sick…"

Kaiba: "That's apparent."

Téa: "You're just mean!"

Kaiba: "No way retard, did you just figure that out?" (sarcastic)

Wolfie: "Stop bickering like an old married coulple! You're getting on my last nerve." (twitch) "Marriage…might get you two to shut up…"

Kaiba: (summons blue eyes white dragon)

Wolfie: O.O;; "Or not…"


	7. The Evil Gandalf of Oz

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry about the sorta late update, I was in New York. I was there since Friday and just got back yesterday, so I haven't had much time. Yay! It's my one month anniversary! Thanks so much to Sai Bakura for pointing that out to me and congratulating me:D I love her reviews, she's always giving me so much credit. I don't deserve it! T.T Thanks to all my reviewers for this last chapter! I'll take a moment to list you out, hopefully to show some of my gratitude! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

-Gauri, PnutPotter26, tensui, lily, Bradybunch4529, peeps, xXR.I.PXx, Sai Bakura, and Nightfall2525! Thanks to all of you so much, you guys are what keep me writing! Now onto what you really want, the chapter7:D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Yu-Gi-oh! T.T Or anything from the Wizard of Oz, Cops, or The Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Ch.7 The evil Gandalf of Oz **

Kaiba motioned Téa over to him, he didn't need her annoying friends listening in. It was bad enough he had to cover for her, but now they were all shooting him glares and in Yugi's case, questioning glances. It wasn't like him and Téa had a secret relationship or anything. It was an assignment, and _unfortunate_ assignment.

"You rang 'o' supreme ruler?" Téa said sarcastically. After that 'thing' comment, she wasn't in a mood to be nice.

Kaiba rolled his eyes but smirked, "Yes I did. You'll have to pick up Mokuba from school today, he has an appointment at the doctors, so that mea-"

Téa sneezed and sniffed, "Which means?"

Kaiba smirked even more, "Which means you'll also be getting to visit the doctor about that cold."

Téa's cheeks tinged pink, after that display, there was no way she could avoid it now. "Fine, but I'm still not sick!"

"hm, well I won't be sticking around, you'll have to go with Mokuba. I have a meeting that I have to attend, so a driver will pick you up. I on the other hand am leaving at lunch. Report Mokuba's condition to me as soon as you get back. Understand?" Kaiba raised his eyebrow.

Téa gave Kaiba a quick smile. She would have fun with Mokuba, and probably take him out for a treat later. "Crystal."

Kaiba nodded and was around the corner in a flash, she figured he didn't like being within a 10ft radius of her friends for so long.

The 1 minute warning bell rang and Téa turned to leave when a small hand grabbed her arm. She looked down to see Yugi looking up at her wanting answers. She knew she didn't have time for this and waved him and the two boys behind him off. She left to escape into her next class. All through the class she dreaded the obvious truth that she would need to tell the guys, eventually.

* * *

Téa never thought she would ever need to be stealthy, but it seemed like a good trait right about now. She peered around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. _'Phew, no sign of the guys...' _She moved slowly through the almost deserted hallway. She had let at least 2 minutes pass before she left the classroom. That meant that there was now only about 2 minutes left to get to class, due to her slow pace of course. Suddenly a loud crash of a trash can behind her, signaled she was doomed. _'Damn.'_

Joey and Tristan were arguing and Joey tripped over the trash can. Tristan was almost crying and Yugi was having a hard time containing his own laughter. Yugi looked up from Joey and saw Téa sneaking away on her tiptoes. Why, he had no idea.

"'Ey Téa!" Joey yelled, before Yugi had a chance. Joey jogged up next to Téa and watched her turn to face him. "Was' up? You look a lil' pale." He reached up and put a hand on her forehead, "You're hot."

"Jeez Joey, now your hitting on Téa too, what happened to you man!" Tristan joked hitting Joey lightly on the arm.

"AM NOT!" Joey yelled taking a swing at Tristan's face. "I would neva! We're too good 'a friend's righ'?" He gave a goofy smile at Téa who nodded looking guilty. "Maybe you should get checked out, ya know. Ya aint' lookin' normal."

"Ya ok Joey. I'll go to the doctors today, thanks for all your concern. I have to get to class." She gave each one of the boys a small hug then left them.

"Somethin' aint' righ'." Joey said, striking a thinking pose.

Yugi looked up at his friend and nodded, "I was just thinking the same thing."

Tristan threw a fist into the air and looked at the two other boys, "Let operation: Interrogation, commence!"

* * *

"I aint' mean ta look down her shirt! It was completely innocent, I swea'!" Joey caressed the side of his face. It stung with the might of a thousand needles. There was a faint outline of a pink handprint right where Téa slapped him. He honestly didn't mean to, it was just so convenient. 

"Nice job ya idiot! Now she won't want to tell us what's going on! Great tactics by the way, Sherlock. I'm sure asking her where she was the evening of the Domino High carnival, LAST YEAR, is really going to help!" Tristan fumed as he glared accusingly at Joey.

Yugi was sitting on the corner of the lunch table trying to think of something reassuring to say. Unfortunately he was 100 with Tristan on this one. There was no way Téa would want to talk to them, especially not Joey.

Yugi twitched at the scene when Téa caught Joey staring down her shirt when she was attempting to explain something. She was just about to hopefully shed some light on the situation when, her face turned red in rage, and Joey's, in pain. After that, he wouldn't be surprised if Joey was on her 'must kill' list. Maybe he would have to have a little chat with her on his own. Who knows, it might save a life.

* * *

Later that day after a lot of arguing with the doctor and an arrest by security, Téa and Mokuba were at the ice cream parlor. Téa ordered a double scoop of strawberry and chocolate, while Mokuba picked the superman triple scoop. Téa treated even though Mokuba offered, it was an apology for all the chaos in the doctors office. 

"That was hilarious! I can't believe you yelled at the doctor you weren't sick, after he ran 3 tests that said you had a fever. Hehe, That was so fun!" Mokuba said, not noticing Téa's sudden stressed expression. It's not like he noticed he was rubbing it in. "Then the security guys had to get us out because the doctor said he couldn't handle such crazed denial!" Mokuba laughed, with a mouth full of colorful ice cream. "I had a lot of fun, thanks Téa. I never have fun when I have to go to the doctors!"

Téa gave a small smile and ate some of her ice cream, "I guess we'll have to get thrown out more often." She joked as Mokuba giggled at her comment. They ate slowly and told jokes and embarrassing stories.

"One Halloween I made Seto come tick-or-treating with me and I was a munchkin from the Wizard of Oz. I told Seto that he had to be something else from the same movie. I told him that the character most like him was Glenda the good witch. I was grounded for a week for that remark. Instead he said he wanted to be the Wizard of Oz, but he ended up looking like a ticked off Gandalf." Mokuba giggled as Téa almost shot ice cream out of her nose.

By the time they finished, their hands were all sticky from the licked off drips of ice cream. They piled into the limo and drove off to the Mansion to see the evil Gandalf of Oz.

* * *

"I expect no changes in Mokuba's health." Kaiba said, not looking up from the stacks of papers in front of him. 

"Nope, he's perfectly fine. He grew a little taller, but that's about it." Téa said, leaving out the part when she tried to take the documents. It was only so she could show them to Kaiba and he wouldn't say she didn't do anything.

"Good. You're staying home tomorrow I presume." He looked up momentarily to catch the wandering eyes of Téa. He noticed the heavy silence so he prodded on. "Hm? I know I was right."

"Ok, fine! I'll stay home tomorrow." She pouted then turned to leave the man to his work. "Stupid Gandalf."

"What was that!"

"Nothing 'o' great wizard of OZ, nothing at all."

* * *

Tuesday

Téa was stuck in bed all day, Kaiba made sure of it. Mokuba begged Kaiba to stay home with Téa and take care of her. Sure he stayed home, but he had everyone but himself do the taking care of part.

He worked the whole day from his office and was on conference calls. He locked Téa in her room except when she needed food. Then he had one of his maids bring her meals so she wouldn't be able to escape.

Téa screamed her lungs out that day. Her throat soon became sore and she was burning up in that damned room. She thought she was going to die from lack of fresh air. Sure the room had a window, but Kaiba had locked that too. Probably to make her suffer. She didn't get any air until Mokuba came home. She almost cried when she saw him. He took care of her the rest of the day and promised to talk to Kaiba.

Tuesdaydidn't help her fever whatsoever, so that meant she would still be at the mansion all day come Wednesday. Maybe Kaiba would grow a heart by then…not likely though.

* * *

Wednesday

Kaiba was better today, tremendously better, yet he was still a jackass. He let Téa go out of her room and eat when she wanted to, but he locked her outside for hours at a time. Téa could almost feel herself getting sicker by the second. She didn't see him the entire day. Maybe she needed to take stealth lessons from him.

When Mokuba got home, Téa once again complained, but this time mentioned that Kaiba improved. Once again Mokuba promised to talk to his brother.

* * *

Thursday

Téa woke up early that morning and found Kaiba's door open. She saw a sleeping Kaiba in his big comfy black chair. He was sprawled out and his head was lolled over to the side. Téa moved toward him and brushed a couple of strands of hair from his face. She left the room and returned with a light blanket. She laid it over him and went to leave. she took one last look at him and closed the door. She almost regretted leaving. She closed the door and got into a coughing fit. She was still really sick.

Kaiba was just as much of a jerk as he was the previous day, but he did let her roam the house. His door was locked of course, but other than that the maids were ordered to leave her alone. Kaiba had made a few appearances when Téa was eating a meal or snaking while watching T.V. He even sat down and watched some cartoons with her for about 20 minutes. Téa had to shake him awake when his cell phone went off in his pocket. He really worked too much.

The report to Mokuba today wasn't full of hate and loathe like the previous ones were. This time, she felt bad for burdening him. She honestly wished she could help him out, he was way too stressed. Hopefully tomorrow he would make more guest appearances.

* * *

Friday

Today the sun shone through the thin, white curtains onto Téa's face. She cursed at the beams of light that penetrated her wonderful sleep. _'Ah well, might as well get up.' _Her head hurt as she sat upwar and yawned. Her face was hot and her forehead sweaty, no doubt her fever had worsened. She got up and walked down the hall to see if Kaiba's door might be open. It was.

She peeked in and the bed was empty. Sheets were in a jumbled heap in the center of the bed, there was no way the organized CEO left his bed like this. Téa walked in and saw the light on in the bathroom. The door was cracked a bit so the light poured through. She knocked on the door and there was no answer so she pushed it open lightly.

Kaiba sat on the ground in his dark blue boxers sprawled out with his legs in front of him. His back was up against the wall and his head was cocked to the side. His blue eyes stared at her with a dulled over sort of blank expression.

Téa furrowed her eyebrows and dropped to her knees, "What are you doing?" Téa looked around for anything sharp that he may have come in here with. His position looked a lot like he was ready to commit suicide. She had never seen him awake and looking so vulnerable before.

"I'm not stupid. I tripped and I don't want to get up. I'm too tired to move. So go away." Kaiba said rubbing his eyes and sighing. He felt sick and exhausted. He had been working to hard this week and too long. He would start at 7:00 most mornings until 4:00 in the morning the next day. He at least had school usually, but he did this on weekends too. He should have been used to this by now, but he had companies ending and starting relationships with his company. The reporters never help either. They rarely got pictures, but if his company did something wrong, it was over.

Téa internally sighed but at the same time was more concerned. No matter how much lately she was angry with him, he was still important. Not just to her but to a lot of people, especially Mokuba. _'Hell, everyone is important to me! People are important! But…he is a **little** more important.' _"Well I'm glad you're not killing yourself, but this…" She waved her hand around the bathroom then at him. "…is _not_ ok."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and rested them back on her, "It's not like anyone cares, hell,_ I_ don't care." He said his shoulders shaking with light laugher. Lack of sleep was really getting to him.

Téa sat down next to him and sighed, "You are stupid."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow urging her to continue.

"Lots of people care" Téa said suddenly not feeling too comfortable with where the conversation was headed.

"Mokuba maybe. But if I was gone, he would get the company. My employees would probably plot to kill him to get the company though." Kaiba scowled at the thought.

Téa rolled her eyes this time. she shook her head and hugged her legs into her body. "I'm sure Mokuba loves you and cares about you a lot, but there are others you know. _I_ care about you."

Kaiba looked at her with an almost surprised expression. He leaned in to look at her as her almost glared at her. He was searching her eyes, but for what? The truth. She had told the truth though hadn't she? It all of a sudden didn't matter.

Téa's eyes widened as the sky fell and a star hit her on the head. That must have been it, because there was no way Kaiba was kissing her right now.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for this Chapter! Ya, I know we need more interrogation from Yugi and the boys, but that will come soon! Things get a heck of a lot more confusing now that Kaiba pulled this little stunt. How else will Téa react to this change? You'll have to find out next time! XD Your turn, R&R! I need lots of reviews so I can update, or else I wont! Hahaha it's up to you! So R&R, R&R, R&R! 

Wolfie: "Ah, finally you kissed her jeez! That took forever!"

Kaiba: "It's only the 7th chapter!"

Téa: "Damn, I don't find out if I like it or not until the next chapter…"

Kaiba: "How could you not?"

Wolfie: "I truly don't know…"

Téa & Kaiba: (twitch)

Wolfie: "What?"


	8. Frustration

A/N: OMFG! I have so many reviews it's amazing! Well, at least for me! O.o;; I was so happy to hear that everyone liked the last chapter that I was running around screaming about how I was so loved! You guys make me so happy and I appreciate all of you so much! Thank you:D

This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers: LuvinAnimanga, Lily, Unknown, Inuyoukai-san, LITTLE SKY, Peeps,

White artemis, Bradybunch4529, Gauri, Pnut Potter26, Sai Bakura, xFluffyFangx, QueenofHearts4u, xXR.I.PXx, chocolatelover1, and Lily of the Shadow!

I'm sorry I never have time to comment on each of your reviews! Gomen, gomen!

Disclaimer: I already asked the author a billion times if I could have Yu-Gi-Oh, and of course they said no. Yes, I also begged him only for Kaiba, but they refused. T.T

Now without further ado, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Ch.8 Frustration**

Téa was in an odd position currently, her and Kaiba were sitting on _Kaiba's_ bathroom floor. That wasn't even the odd part. That was mild compared to what was actually happening. Kaiba, the human Popsicle, was _kissing_ her. Strange enough, it almost wasn't unwanted.

She was afraid to pull back, but at the same time she was afraid to commit to it. Deciding to throw caution into the wind, she closed her eyes and gave into it. The kiss deepened and Téa found herself snaking her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. This was crazy, what was she doing! This was Kaiba!

Fortunately and unfortunately Kaiba was the one to end it. They both breathed heavily and just stared at each other for a moment. Once their heartbeats slowed down to a more regular pace, there was a deafening silence. Téa turned pink as she let go of Kaiba and stood up and left.

Realization of what he had just done crossed his features as he smacked the side of his head against the wall. He sighed and closed his eyes, now what was he going to do. Téa would probably run off to tell Yugi how the bastard Seto Kaiba kissed her. Then why did she kiss back? Kaiba's head pounded in his ears and he breathed in deeply. He would have to settle this later, he had work to do.

* * *

Téa thrust herself on her bed and sighed as she gripped her pillow. Her pillow…that's the thing, it wasn't, it was Kaiba's. The fact was that everything was Kaiba's. She hated that after this confusing ordeal, she was currently living with the person who started it all. 

Lying there with everything buzzing through her mind, Téa was on the brink of exploding from frustration. Why had Kaiba kissed her? Why had she kissed Kaiba! Even worse was why wasn't it as horrible as she thought it would be? Why was it the most amazing thing she had ever experienced? Why did it have to be Kaiba?

She felt guilty for the fact that she just left him like that. Earlier he was stressed out and needed rest, lots of it. Why did she just leave him like that? Now she felt like crying for how stupid she just acted. She would have to make it up to him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it right now, she was just too confused and frustrated.

Téa stood up, got dressed and walked out of her room over to Kaiba's. She could hear the shower going and let out a sigh of relief. She scribbled a note on a piece of notepaper she had taken out of her purse, and slipped it in the side of the door.

With that, she left to go out somewhere, anywhere, as long as it was away from him.

* * *

Kaiba decided to forget what happened that morning and continue to be the jerk CEO as usual. He'd be glad to get through work today at least. Perhaps he would take part of the day off later and just tell them not to do anything stupid. He walked out his bedroom door and spotted a piece of paper flutter to the floor. He picked it up, it read: 

_Kaiba-_

_I'm going out for a little while, I should be back by late afternoon. Please tell Mokuba so he doesn't worry. I'll see you later!_

_-Téa P.S: We need to talk._

Kaiba crumpled up the paper and threw it behind him as he strolled to his office. _'She wants to talk…Damn, it can't be avoided I suppose.' _His thoughts roamed back to the kiss as he tried to work.

He growled in frustration as he snapped back to reality and found out that, he had wrote an e-mail containing adjectives like amazing and spectacular. Now was not the time to go crazy. He might have to take off sooner than expected.

* * *

Téa walked down the street and into the park that she often went to. She needed to let out all this frustration and confusion. 

Usually she would talk to her friends, the boys were actually really supportive when it came to her problems. But this time she had to keep it a secret. She would end up telling them about the punishment and the detention and the kiss and everything else that happened. She really didn't want to go through that.

The trees around her blew gently as the wind hook their branches. She smiled as the sun shined down on her face and shoulders. It was tempting to stand there and just close her eyes. The sun was warming and pleasant, it helped to evaporate some of the frustration.

Walking over to the nearest bench, she watched nature around her in all its splendor. Just being in the park really did help, she was away from everything confusing, including humans in general. Unfortunately this wouldn't last long.

A tall figure wearing a white trench coat approached her slowly. Immediately she knew who it was. "Isn't it a bit too hot to be wearing that?"

Kaiba sat down on the bench and leaned back. His gaze was on the tall grass and flowers in front of him. "I'm fine." He was actually burning up and probably about to catch on fire. He would rather lose to Yugi, again than confess it.

Téa nodded and left it at that. She didn't need to argue with him right now. She cocked her head to look at him, "Why aren't you at work?"

"Why should I explain to you?" He said, still not looking at her.

"Still, you're still an ass even after what happened!" Téa said getting more frustrated by the second. She gasped and then looked away from him. She didn't mean to let that out just yet.

"After what happened?" Kaiba questioned, even though he knew exactly what she was talking about. He rather hear her start this up than him.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You make me so fucking confused and frustrated, and I don't know what to do! Gaahh! Just stop being so damn…you." Téa ranted and sighed when she finished. Why did she just tell him all that? She accepted that he was probably using mind control.

Kaiba didn't say anything for a moment; he let Téa calm down first. He finally broke the long silence. "Feel better?"

Téa looked at him, ashamed of her outburst. "Yea, thanks." She noticed that he was now looking at her with a blank expression. It wasn't like this morning it was more like the usual cold stare. The difference was that it wasn't cold at all. He wasn't exactly being Mr. Sunshine either, but it was an improvement.

"Is there anything else you want to say? If there is, out with it. I'm not really one for sentimental chats and annoying birds." Kaiba said, not changing his expression.

For a moment there, Téa almost thought he was being nice. "Why did you kiss me?" She asked, anxious to hear the truth. She didn't expect Kaiba to come out and tell her that he had feelings for her or anything crazy like that. But she did want some sort of explanation.

Kaiba seemed to think about it for a while and ended up just shrugging. "You just piss me off."

Téa nodded sarcastically. "Oh yea, that's right, whenever you get mad you kiss people. How's Yugi, is he a good kisser? What about Pegasus?" Téa asked looking at him with an interested expression.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and swallowed hard. He might as well let it out now, no use waiting 'till it drove him more insane. "You push my buttons too much. You get to me, and I don't like it. You're so sickly nice and kind to everyone I can't stand it. Especially when it's to me. You're not supposed to be able to see through me. You get inside of my walls, my mind. I can't stand feeling so powerless against you. The worst part is…I can't get you out."

Téa was unable to say anything. The words seemed to get caught in her throat. It was foreign to hear Kaiba say anything like that, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad. She wrapped her arms around her as the wind brushed against her bare arms. She bit her lip and cast her eyes upward at Kaiba as he started to say something.

"My turn for a question, not that I take turns. But why did you kiss me back?" Kaiba gave her a questioning look hoping she would offer some insight.

Téa sighed in frustration, "I honestly don't know why. It's killing me not to know, but I do know one thing. For being Kaiba, you're a pretty good kisser." He was a lot better than she was letting on, but she refused to feed his ego anymore than she just did.

"The name isn't Kaiba…it's Seto. So start calling me by it." Seto huffed and crossed is arms. He did let out a small smirk though.

"Then call me Téa, it's only fair. She smiled, she'd have to get used to this change, it was a good thing though. "Alright K-Seto, since your so open today, tell me more about those Valentines Day boxers."

* * *

Monday, Téa went back to school. She took some cold medicine and a nap everyday over the weekend, and that had helped a lot. Kaiba, er Seto, helped out some too. Téa dragged him out to lunch at a small café on Saturday, and he paid of course. She could tell that he was a lot more relaxed than usual, but he still wasn't being very nice. They were partially on civil terms and she was content with that. It didn't men she wasn't subject to torture though. The problem wasn't Kaiba, it was Téa's friends. 

"Téa, why didn't ya answer the phone all week? Ya didn't even answer the door on the weekend!" Tristan stressed as he expressed his frustration with his hands.

"Ya, we were worried 'bout ya lots Téa." Joey said turning slightly red, remembering the last time they saw her.

"I was sick, sorry, I didn't feel up to talking or seeing anyone." Téa lied. She felt bad, but it needed to be done. She noticed that Yugi had been sort of out of it today. He had only said hello, but nothing else.

Yugi glanced at Téa and smiled, "Hey Téa, how about we go out for ice cream after school Friday? It's really hot outside and I haven't seen you in a while." He shot a look at the boys, which told them not to say anything. They knew that it was his turn to try and extract some information.

"Sure, sounds great!" Téa smiled happily at the concept of hanging out with one of her best friends again. That was something she missed while she was stuck at the Kaiba mansion.

They gang passed by Kaiba and he locked eyes with Téa and gave her a nod. a nod. She smiled at him. Finally he was getting somewhere. They didn't notice the conspiring boys behind her.

* * *

A/N: Ah, another chapter done! Kaiba had a lot of confessions, which kinda bugged me. It was mandatory though, they needed to vent and get less confuzzled. It was cute though, and now they call each other by their first names:D Well tell me if you liked it! R&R! If you don't then I'll stay at Ch.8 forever! Hahaha! I'm evil! 

Wolfie: "Can I have a kiss to Seto?"

Kaiba: "No."

Wolfie: "Please?"

Kaiba: "Over my dead body"

Wolfie: (Pulls out notebook) "That can be arranged"

(You all know what happens afterward hehe)


	9. Battlefield: Domino City

A/N: Wow, thanks to everyone for all my awesome reviews! I love you all:D Chocolate for all of you! This was an interesting chapter to write because Yugi and Mokuba aren't all that innocent anymore. Everyone has a dark side! Bwahahaha!

I'm going to do something that I do once in a bluemoon and thank everyone individually. I warn you now that I won't always do this. I might do it a lot later, or may never get time like this. So this will have to do for now. I'm sorry! T.T

Monkeyluv4646: Here you go! An update for you:D

Gauri: I cant tell! XD Maybe they do try and hook them up, maybe they don't. Read and find out!

PnutPotter26: Thank you so much! It was really hard for me to write the vent, but I'm glad that you liked it! It makes me happy when I get reviews like yours!

Sai Bakura: Don't abuse yourself! Your definetly one of my most faithful reviewers, and I LOVE YOU! XD Two weeks! I guess it's like one now…but w/e. Yay! Another anniversary celebration! I'll have to make that one really special or something! Trust me, I will NOT quit this story unless all of a sudden I loose all my reviewers because they think it sux. I would die without you, so don't stop reviewing!

Kagome21: Lol, I actually don't know when their going to have sex and get married…maybe I should ask them. Who knows, it may never happen! O.O;; That's hard to believe, lol. Thanks for the review and here's the next installment:D

mischiefmagnet: Thank you for your lovely review! I totally agree that fanfiction is weird that way. Kaiba never want's to work with me, I swear! If I want him to be anything other than arrogant and an ass, he won't agree with me. I hate writing ooc, but sometimes it just has to be done to fit the story.

LuvinAniManga: Thank you sensei! I'm so happy you like it:D Yea, I guess confessions are good once in a while. They're one of those mandatory things in life! I'm glad you like the little Wolfie/Kaiba/Téa things! I have fun finding ideas for them each chapter.

Lily: Ok, I won't stay at Ch.8…here's Ch.9! Hehe, enjoy!

Silver Kitsune6291: Thanks for your comments! I will keep this story up:D I'll see If I can get Kaiba to give you a kiss too.

Wolfie: "Kaiba! Kitsune. Kiss. Now."

Kaiba: Damn. (gives Kitsune kiss)

Wolfie: There you go! Thanks for the review! See…if you review, you get perks!

Chocolatelover1: Thankies! What I meant by the last sentence in A/N was that Kaiba gave me a kiss cuz I threatened him! XD XD

Jenni-chan: Here, I updated, now you can come back! Come back! I thank you for your lovely reviews:D Stay a while and enjoy the next chapter!

KamekazeGirl: Here's the next chapter! Review some more, and I might just put up another one soon!

LITTLE SKY: Thanks, yea I had a hard time deciding on whether they could explain or not. Truthfully, I couldn't really explain, so hey! Don't worry, I won't forget about the assignment! I have something special planned for that, maybe even in the next chapter.

white artemis: Thank you for the cheers! Woot! I'm really glad that you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one as well:D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything important… T.T

Now on with it!

**

* * *

Ch.9 Battlefield: Domino City**

Friday afternoon, Yugi and Téa sat in a small ice cream parlor, at a circular table. The parlor was packed to capacity and people were also lined up outside. After school let out it had been a race to get ice cream. It had to be at least 80º outside, because there was no wind today. They had been a couple of the lucky few that got here early enough to get a seat.

Téa licked off a bit of cherry ice cream from her cone as she listened to Yugi apologize for Joey. She had heard it all a number of times when Joey did something stupid. She sighed as she had the urge to repeat it back to Yugi, to get him to shut up. She listened to the entire thing then nodded, "I know Yugi, and as usual, I forgive him." She said than smiled, thankful that the speech was over. "But next time, tell Joey to say it himself."

Yugi smiled, he loved how Téa was easy to forgive people when she was in a good mood. She'd still be mad if she didn't have ice cream that he paid for in her hand. He had used Joey just to start the important things off, now it was time for the _really_ important subject. "So…how is you and Kaiba's project going?"

Téa knew it was coming after a while, there was only so many things you could talk about. He had already asked about her plans for summer, etc, etc. She guessed it was only fair that he could finally bring it up. Even if she was going to lie. "Good."

"What class is it for?"

Téa blanked out for a second, she hadn't thought of this. She would make it something she could remember though. Something easy…like, "Math." Téa mentally hit herself on the head until her brains spilled out. _'Nice you idiot…MATH! There's like 50 types of math!'_ She thought she should prevent him from asking anything else detailed…or just anything for that matter. "Well, we have to make a graph of sales profits on a company."

"Oh really? What company?" Yugi knew she was lying, he could tell by the nervous expression she wore. He was sick of this game, but he knew he would have to drag it out of her. If that didn't work…unfortunately this would _have_ to work. If it didn't he would have to round up Tristan and Joey, and anything with those two, was not good.

"Kaiba corp. of course!" She let out a small fake laugh, "Tch, as if Seto would let us do anything else."

"Seto?" Yugi was startled at the reference to Kaiba, using his FIRST name. She must have accidentally said it.

Téa kept a normal expression as she licked some more ice cream off. "That _is_ his name."

'_Ok, that's it. What the HELL!' _Yugi raised both of his eyebrows skeptically. His face suddenly turned completely serious. "Téa, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not stupid. What the hell is going on between you and Kaiba?" Téa's last word had made him completely snap. He had controlled himself long enough.

Téa bit her bottom lip in nervousness, Yugi had never talked to her like this. His tone was so clipped and fierce, he almost started to sound like Yami. She wasn't scared of Yami though, she loved Yami to pieces, and Yugi too for that matter. But he was starting to get scary, compared to usual sweet innocent Yugi of course. She built up just enough courage to respond, "Nothing." And what a stupid response it was.

"Téa…you better be telling me the truth."

Téa paused for a moment, "I am." She hated to lie to him, but even the teacher said she couldn't tell, not that she listened to her, but it gave an excuse.

Yugi nodded and almost as quickly as he had turned serious, he was smiling happily at her. "Ok Téa, I believe you!" _'Damn it Téa, why couldn't you have just told me. Now…(sigh)'_

They ate the rest of their ice cream rather quickly and silently. On the way out they exchanged small hugs and goodbyes.

"You know Téa, you can tell me anything." Yugi put in before he waved and left.

Téa smiled at his retreating form and whispered. "You have no idea how much I wish I could…."

* * *

Yugi sighed and walked over to the side of the ice cream parlor after Téa left. He had walked for a few minutes toward the game shop, then changed directions. He glanced down at the bushes next to the glass windows where Téa and he sat inside. "You guys can come out now." 

Joey and Tristan popped out with twigs and leaves in their hair and on their school uniforms. Joey was the first of the two to speak, "Hey Yug."

"Why are you two here? I told you I wanted to talk to her alone." Yugi said shaking his head at the two.

"You did, we just supervised from afar!" Tristan said, brushing himself off.

"Did ya find anythin' out?" Joey asked curiosity at it's peak. His eyebrows were raised and he looked expectantly at Yugi.

Yugi took in a deep breath. "No."

The two other boys twitched and sweat-dropped. Yugi was supposed to be the smart one! They sighed at the fact that they would have to resort to Plan…somewhere around E.

"Well then you know what that means…we have to bring out the big guns." Tristan said with a look of determination. "Aka, Mai and Mokuba."

* * *

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease Mai!" Joey and Tristan cooed as they were now on their knees. 

They had been at it for 20 minutes straight and Mai was thoroughly annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell ya boys? I refuse to help you spy on Téa." She was sick of them asking and she was sick of telling them 'no.' They wouldn't even tell her why until she agreed to do it.

Joey was having a hard time grasping why she wouldn't help them. For him it was simple, Kaiba's the devil and should stay away from their angel Téa. Yep, simple. "But why not!" He pleaded with giant puppy-dog eyes.

Mai rolled her eyes, she was not going to let them win this one. "Téa is one of my best friends, and I won't risk the trust that we ha-"

"This isn't just about Téa…this is about Kaiba." Yugi said giving Mai a look that told her exactly the magnitude of this situation. If Yugi was worried, it was most likely important.

"Téa and Kaiba?" Mai thought back on when she picked Téa up at the Kaiba mansion. _'Why would Téa **choose** to stay with **Kaib**a while her parents were gone? Why **not **Yugi? Why would Kaiba **let** her stay there?' _Then the most confusing question hit her on the head like a ton of bricks. _'Why the hell would she lie?' _Mai scowled then looked at the boys, "I'm in."

* * *

Téa walked Solemnly back to the mansion. Kaiba had refused to send a limo to pick her up from the ice cream parlor. She was furious at her teacher for making her keep it all a secret. Maybe if she had told her friends on the first day, she could avoid all the complicating events that would come later. 

Hell, this had to be easy for Kaiba. The only person he was close to was Mokuba. They had told Mokuba the truth on the first day because Kaiba would not risk his relationship with his brother. Téa should had said the same thing about her friends, but the truth was…she couldn't. She knew that if they knew, so would the rest of the school thanks to Joey. If Mrs. Tanguren found out she told...they were dead.

Téa sighed and looked up at the clouds in the sky. "Why do the Gods hate me so much?"

At that exact moment, a black thunderbird pulled over to the side next to her. She looked over to find the top down and Kaiba sitting in the driver's seat. He looked at her and pulled down his sunglasses, "I told you, no limousine."

Téa smiled and shook her head as she climbed in the seat next to Kaiba, "You cease to amaze me Seto."

Kaiba smirked and hit the gas pedal, "And don't you ever forget it."

* * *

(Ring!)…(Ring!) 

"Hello, Kaiba residence." Mokuba said as he picked up the phone. "Oh, hi Yugi!"

"**I was wondering if you would like to go to the arcade with the guys and I. I understand if you have plans…"**

Mokuba could hardly hold in his excitement. "Awesome! Should I have someone drop me off at the game shop?" He asked, referring to a limo ride.

"**Oh no, that's ok. We'll have Tristan pick you up!"**

Mokuba jumped around thanking the heavens Seto wasn't there. "Thanks Yugi! I'll see you soon!"

"**Anytime Mokuba, anytime."**

(Click)

* * *

"Where are we going?" Téa asked for about the tenth time, that ride. She was aggravating Kaiba very quickly. Curiosity was at it's peak for Téa, she was anxious knowing that he was taking her somewhere other than the mansion. She was surprised that _he_ was even taking her. She had doubted he even knew how to drive before this. 

Kaiba pulled in front of a small shop in downtown Domino. Ignoring Téa's comment, he parked by a parking meter and put the top up on the car.

"Oh! We're going to a chocolate shop?" Téa asked excitedly. Another surprise, Kaiba was going into a place with chocolate hearts. Was the world coming to an end?

"No, it's a dueling arena built to _look_ like a chocolate shop." Kaiba said sarcastically. He was really ready to kill the girl next to him. He got out the car, followed by Téa and strolled into the petite shop, named Tengoku. (Heaven)

It was decked out in red and gold with displays of chocolate boxes with bows. There were little pictures of what chocolate was in the box next to the display. White and black teddy bears were placed around the room holding giant hearts. Even the cashier had an apron with hearts inside of gold chocolate wrappers.

Téa found this place so incredibly cute she internally forgave Kaiba for his sarcasm. She looked over to find Kaiba glancing at different boxes of chocolates. "Who are you buying chocolates for?"

"Not you." Kaiba said picking up a box with a silver bow and green box.

Téa stuck out her tongue then had a thought. "Are you getting them for yourself? Do you even like chocolate?"

Kaiba looked up from the box, "No and yes."

"Wow you're blunt." Téa said frowning then turning away from him. She picked up a big box of assorted chocolate, most with some sort of caramel or fudge inside. The box had a giant red heart on it and was silver with red ribbon. She saw another that was gold and had a hard time choosing between the two.

"Will that be all or would you like something else?" The cashier asked giving Kaiba a wink. Suddenly Téa appeared next to Kaiba holding the silver box. "Well I'll ring _you_ up next." The cashier scowled at Téa as she scanned Kaiba's chocolates.

After they both finished purchasing their chocolates the exited the shop, happy to get away from the cashier.

"She was mean, I didn't like her! Maybe we should have complained or something, then at least she'd loose her job." Téa said evilly, remembering the look she received.

"I thought she was perfectly nice to me. Annoying and grotesque, but perfectly nice." Kaiba said, smirking at Téa's angered expression.

He got into the thunderbird and rolled down the top again. It was dangerous to be driving around like this, especially in a convertible. You know, being famous and all! But it was also something that he liked to do once in a while, usually with Mokuba. This time he had Téa. They weren't the best two to put together in a car, but they definitely weren't the worst anymore.

* * *

The car trip back to the mansion was pretty quiet. Not that their small conversations weren't meaningful. Well there was the one about buying a giant blanket, so Kaiba could hide his mansion. Téa distinctly remembered one about getting a meat shooter for Kaiba, so he could shoot lunch up to his office instead of having someone bring it to him. Ya know, stuff like that. Ok, so maybe they weren't that meaningful at all, but who's keeping track? 

The black, iron gate opened for them and Kaiba drove through with the Thunderbird. He parked the car in his giant garage and they headed into the house.

Kaiba looked around for his younger brother but didn't see him. Oh how he hated to resort to yelling. "MOKUBA!"

"Calm down, maybe he left a note." Téa said, looking in the kitchen. "Nope, not in here." She moved to Mokuba's video/game room. "Nope, let's check upstairs." She said pulling Kaiba by the arm.

Kaiba groaned as Téa dragged up upstairs to Mokuba's room, then to his, and then to his office. Right there, taped on Kaiba's office door was a blue piece of stationary with Mokuba's handwriting. Kaiba ripped it off and read it then crumpled it up in his hand angrily.

"What's wrong?" Téa asked, worried about what could have happened to Mokuba.

Kaiba cursed as he flung his door open and dented the wall. "He's with that idiot Yugi."

"He's _not_ an idiot."

"That's your opinion."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Can I ask a question?"

"No"

"Who are the chocolates for?"

"Not you."

Téa was getting pissed. "I know that…. Who _are_ they for?"

Kaiba was tempted to say what he just said, again, when he noticed Téa's anger rise. The truth would have to do for now, he didn't feel like an argument. "Mokuba, he likes chocolate."

Téa cooled down immediately then smiled, "See, that wasn't so hard."

"You would know." He drawled sarcastically. He took of his trench coat and draped it over his black chair. He took the green box and went towards the door. "I'm going to drop this off in Mokuba's room. So you-" He said pointing to Téa, "-out!"

Téa blinked and was dragged out the door by an edgy Kaiba. She watched him go into Mokuba's room, then looked back at Kaiba's office door.

* * *

"This was a lot of fun guys! Seto never takes me to the arcade. Hey, maybe Téa will!" Mokuba smiled at the idea of playing more games. 

Yugi, Tristan and Joey were listening intently, and suddenly an opening appeared. It was a sign, this was their chance to get some dirt on Téa and Kaiba.

"Téa? Have you guys been hangin' out a lot recently?" Tristan asked trying to sound like he didn't know a thing.

Mokuba knew most of what was going on. He knew they wanted answers of why Téa was over at the mansion so much. She of course wasn't allowed to say anything about the punishment. Mokuba was careful not to clue anyone in, but these boys already knew something. But what exactly did they know? "Yea, I invite her over to play video-games a lot. It gets lonely in that huge place all by myself. Big Brother is always working, so I hardly get to see him. I did tell him to be nice to Téa though, I want her to stick around." Mokuba said laying the cake on thick. He even sniffled a couple times for effect.

Tristan and Joey seemed convinced and looked at Yugi and shrugged. The kid had to be telling the truth, it was Mokuba. It sounded extremely believable and probably to some degree was true. It would explain Kaiba's behavior, and perhaps some of Téa's.

Yugi, on the other hand, wasn't that easy to fool. _'Mokuba just said that he invites her over to play yet earlier Téa and Kaiba said it was for a project. Either one of them is lying, or they all are. We better not trust any of them right now.' _Yugi looked over at Mokuba with an innocent smile. "So how is Téa and your brother's project going?"

Mokuba was caught off guard by this question. _'This must have been their cover.' _Mokuba snapped out of his moment of realization and shrugged. "I'm not sure, you'll have to ask Téa."

Joey and Tristan were slightly confused now, but were content with Mokuba's answer. The question on their minds concerned why Yugi was giving the kid a hard time.

'_That reaction was too delayed.' _Yugi sighed, "Please Mokuba, you know the truth, you and I both know that. We're concerned about Téa's wellbeing and don't think that getting together with your brother would be good for either of them. So if you have something you would like to share…then we're listening."

Mokuba snapped his fingers, "You figured me out Yugi! Darn. If by getting together, you mean a relationship…then it doesn't sound so bad to me. Seto will finally have someone to love him other than me, and Téa's the perfect candidate. I guess this means I'm your enemy."

Yugi nodded solemly at the boy while Tristan and Joey were in gaping shock. How was it that Mokuba out smarted them! Ok, a peanut could outsmart Joey, but still! (No offence to Joey or Joey fans! .;;)

Yugi hated to make enemies with Mokuba, but for now, that's what he was. This was now a war over Téa. Do the Kaiba's get her? Not in this lifetime, they would make sure of it. "One question."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow and looked at Yugi expectantly.

"Battlefield?"

"Domino City."

* * *

Kaiba had just come out of Mokuba's room. He had taken a moment to look around. It had been a while since he was last in there. He never really had time to visit Mokuba in his room. Maybe, he would Tomorrow, or Sunday. He hated neglecting his younger brother, but it was hard to get time off being the head of everything. 

Kaiba rubbed his eyes as he opened the door to his office to do some work. His eyes fell upon a large, silver box with a red bow and a heart.

* * *

A/N: Whew, another day, another…review! I don't get paid for this in cash, but I do get paid in lovely reviews! So stop by my tip box and give me a shout if you liked it:D Thanks again to everyone for reading, I'm really enjoying writing this story! This was a little bit longer and sooner than my usual, so I hope ppl are happeh! Remember, if you want more than R&R! If you don't…I'll be forced to stay on Ch.9 as long as I don't get reviews! 

Wolfie: "I like chocolate…I want some chocolate…Kaiba, buy me chocolate!"

Kaiba: "Get Téa to do it!"

Téa: "She asked YOU!"

Wolfie: "Pweeeeze! XD"

Kaiba: "What's in it for me?"

Wolfie: "Damn it, I already gave you a thunderbird, what else do you need!"

Kaiba: "A lamborghini."

Wolfie: "You drive a hard bargain…ok!"

Kaiba: "Life is sweet."

Wolfie: (eats chocolate) "You said it!"


	10. Interpretations

A/N: OMFG! My computer has been screwed up for so long! I'm so unhappy and depressed! I'm sorry you all had to go through this wait! T.T GOMEN! My dad just got my docs backed up for me so I could get to this! My comp. screwed up right as I was typing this! I'm so very sorry! I'll try and prevent this from happening again! Please enjoy this chapter and R&R! . 

I want to thank all of my reviewers! I'm not going to list you out this time so I can upload faster, I'm sorry! Next chapter I promise your names will be up! T.T I'm so pathetic…

Disclaimer: I unfortunately are pathetic and so do not even own 1 of the characters…wow, I suck.

No more chit chat! On with the Fic!

* * *

**Ch.10 Interpretations**

Kaiba walked into his office slowly, his gaze not leaving the box. He sat down in his black chair and faced the box. He knew what it was, and who left it and all that. But what he didn't know was, why? Kaiba bit his bottom lip in contemplation. _'Téa probably figured she be 'nice' and leave it for me. Yea, that's the only reason…eh, who the hell am I kidding?' _Kaiba was many things, rich, famous, a jerk maybe, but _not_ stupid. He knew as well as anyone else would, that this simple box of chocolate meant so much more.

Pulling the ribbon slowly off the box, he removed the lid. There were at least two dozen chocolates inside. Many were either white chocolate or adorned with a second chocolate drizzled on top. He could tell which ones were dark, and which ones were milk chocolate. Picking one up, he examined it and bit into it. His eyes widened as sweet caramel spilled out onto his lips. He quickly licked it off and popped the rest of the chocolate into his mouth. He was so engrossed in his chocolate that he didn't notice the door creak open.

A blue-eyed girl scanned the room and let her eyes fall upon the CEO eating chocolate. She smiled and started to close the door when a deep voice interrupted her. Shoot, she was caught.

Kaiba had heard the door the second time, when Téa tried to close it. He needed to stop her so that he could find out why she gave him the chocolate. "You should be quieter when sneaking around like that."

Téa sighed and opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. Choosing not to respond to that, she went onto why she was here. "I see you like the chocolate."

"Yes, I suppose I am enjoying them. Why did you give them to _me_?" Kaiba wanted to get strait to the point, no nonsense this time.

"A tall blue-eyed man told me you liked chocolate." Téa said internally smiling.

"Ah yes, he's usually ruining my life. He does get a lot of fan girls though." Kaiba rolled his eyes, then a thought struck him. _'Maybe I can play this character a bit, then she might admit something that will confirm my suspicions. Well, whatever my suspicions are.' _"They say he's respectable, amazingly handsome and the best duelist, and-"

"Well don't get ahead of yourself." Téa laughed. She walked over and sat down on Kaiba's desk. "Sure, he's respectable most of the time. I even might agree with the handsome part, but the _best_ duelist? Not a chance. Yugi's got him on that one, not to say that he's not good-"

Kaiba twitched, having completely forgot that she just called him handsome. "Good! I'm better than good, woman!"

"Ah, so now we admit that we're talking about you." Téa shook her head and gave out a small giggle. "You're just too much Seto."

"You know I'm right." Kaiba scowled and picked up a chocolate and looking it over trying to guess what it was. He had to resist the urge to bite into it like before, just incase. So instead he threw the whole thing in his mouth. _'She doesn't know what she's talking about, she should just shut up.'_

The minute Téa opened her mouth to retort a piece of white chocolate was shoved into her mouth. She blinked and smiled as the wonderful taste of the chocolate filled her mouth. Téa almost wanted to dance around, almost. She watched Kaiba pick up another piece and look at it. Shaking her head, she ripped the chocolate from Kaiba's hand and swallowed her own. "No, don't analyze the chocolate! Jeez you weirdo, just eat it! You can enjoy it more if you don't know what it is, so close your eyes."

"What if I miss my mouth smart one?" He glared at Téa.

She sighed and picked up a piece of chocolate and put her other hand over his eyes. "Just close your eyes, I think you can do that much."

Kaiba removed Téa's hands from over his eyes, frowning. He hesitantly closed one eye then the other.

Téa smiled, "Just relax…." She noticed his face muscles relax a bit and his frame lean backward. "Open your mouth." She watched as the corners of his mouth lifted slightly but that was all. "Wider…." Finally he opened his mouth and she placed the sweet on his tongue. "Now eat it, slowly."

Kaiba could taste the dark chocolate and white drizzle as he sucked on the outside of it. As it melted, he could taste a softer milk chocolate inside. He smiled and let out a small groan as the remaining chocolate delighted his taste buds. "It does taste better." He hated to admit it, but she was right.

"Told you. Now open your mouth and keep your eyes closed." She watched carefully as Kaiba didn't object. Looking at his willing form she had to smile. He looked too sweet for his own good. She momentarily forgot about the chocolate and leaned down so that her nose was inches from his.

Kaiba still had his eyes closed but was getting annoyed with how long it was taking. He wanted more chocolate! "Hurry up and-" He was cut off by a mouth being pressed up to his. He didn't care to open his eyes, so he just melted into it and kissed back. He let Téa slide her tongue in and taste him. He copied her and explored the insides of her mouth.

His arms were wrapped around her figure as her fingers ran through his hair. Soft moans escaped Téa's throat as the kiss deepened. They were hesitant to stop, but they needed air and they knew it. They panted and stared at each other for a few moments. There was no running away this time.

Téa grinned and gave Kaiba a soft kiss, "mmmm…chocolate."

* * *

Mokuba opened the front door to the Kaiba mansion and frowned. Tristan had dropped him off on his motorcycle and his little confrontation with Yugi wasn't the best. He loved hanging out with them, but now it was war. Hopefully this wouldn't take long to blow over, this wasn't good for anyone. Especially not Téa. 

He threw off his jacket and shoes, then ran up the stairs to his bedroom to think of a plan. As soon as he got upstairs he remembered that Seto still thought he was gone. He would have to check in with him. Most likely, he would be in his office working. Mokuba crept down the hallway hoping to surprise Kaiba. He loved almost giving him a heart attack it was so amusing.

Mokuba peeked around the corner of the hallway to Kaiba's office. The door was open and gave Mokuba a clear view of what was going on. He smirked at the sight of Téa and Kaiba kissing. _'This might be easier than I thought.'_

Mokuba stayed up all night writing down ideas to get his big brother and friend together. So far he had at least thought up 20 ideas. On the other hand, he was probably only going to _use_ 2 or 3. It was mostly broad generalization.

The one he was working on had no specifics to it yet. _'Make Seto go somewhere with Téa and I, then ditch them.' _He read it over and over in his head, rolling around ideas. _'The movies, expensive dinner, broom closet…wait, scratch the last one.' _Mokuba was having a hard time thinking up stuff, so he finalized the dinner idea. Kaiba was never one for movies anyway.

He put down his idea onto paper and put the date that would best. He knew most of his brother's schedule, so he tried to work around it. "They'll be together in no time." He mumbled, plopping onto his bed and resting his head on the pillow. He drifted to sleep and didn't even bother to change his clothes.

* * *

Tristan and Joey spent the night over at Yugi's grandpa's game shop that night. All night the boys plotted against Téa and Kaiba. Weren't they supposed to be understanding and caring of their friends decisions? Well, not them. They loved Téa to death, but that was why they were doing this. They didn't want to lose Téa to a guy like Kaiba. 

There would be no more sleepovers with pizza and stupid movies. No more hanging out at the arcade playing DDR until you collapsed. No more scolding Joey for eating pizza while playing DDR! It wouldn't be the same without Téa, and they knew it. They would hold onto Téa as long as possible.

"Ya know Yug, how 'bout we get a spy on da inside of da mansion?" Joey suggested and Tristan rolled his eyes.

Tristan couldn't believe he was asking this. "That's what Mokuba was for dipshit!"

Yugi just gave a nod and returned to thinking about another plan.

"'Ey, what about someone else? Ya know, a maid or somethin'!" Joey retorted, felling annoyed with Tristan's comments.

Yugi turned toward Joey and drew his index finger and thumb across his chin. "You know Joey, that would be a great idea. The only problem, is that we don't know anyone else."

Tristan decided to chip in a few words, "We could always threaten 'em or bribe 'em!"

Yugi shook his head and sighed, "How about something non-violent."

Joey nodded at Tristan then looked at Yugi. "Ya got any betta' ideas?"

Yugi shook his head 'no' then sighed, defeated. "I hope you two know what your doing."

"Don't we always?" Tristan smirked formulating a bribe. "Don't worry Yugi, it'll all be perfect in the end."

* * *

A set of papers sat in the middle of the desk in Téa's temporary room. These papers were also in Kaiba's room. They had dates of the last week and the weekend before. Paragraphs containing lies adorned it, back and front. At the top, each one had their name on them in bold, black ink. If someone were to read Téa's, they might assume one thing. Yet if another read the exact same ones, they might assume another. The same was with Kaiba's, always trying to get to some irrational point. The exact opposite of what was really going on, yet completely true. These were trick pieces of paper, and soon someone would fall for their tricks.

* * *

Saturday morning came late for Kaiba. He hadn't slept that well in a while. He was enjoying not moving and having something warm on him. 'Wait a second…something warm!' Kaiba's eyes jolted open as they moved over to Téa's sleeping form. 

She was curled up on his lap with her head resting on his chest. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic, it was calming and Kaiba relaxed a bit.

He sighed and laid his head back on his black chair. That's right, they had fallen asleep in his big, black, comfy chair. He had to admit that he kind of liked having her on him, of course he would never admit it though.

Something was making a beeping sound and was getting on his nerves. He looked over in the direction where he thought he heard it. His eyes rested on his laptop, which made him let out a loud groan. He had work today, and he had already missed one of his meetings. He felt movement from the being on top of him, he must have woken her up.

Téa yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She took a minute to register where she was and what time of day. She looked up and saw Kaiba staring at her, last night's events came flooding back. She smiled and rested her head back on his chest, "Goodnight." She mumbled closing her eyes again.

Kaiba wrapped one of his arms around her and massaged her back with the other. "No, time to get up. I have to be in a meeting now, I'm late." He said looking around for his clock. He reached over and opened the screen on his laptop to check the time. "It's 9:24 now, I had to be in a meeting an hour ago."

Téa groaned and sat up then rubbed her eyes again. She moved off of Kaiba and stood up to stretch. She noticed Kaiba also getting kinks out of his neck and back. "You sure you can't just skip it? Please? At least go and eat first!"

Kaiba stood up, looking as if he was thinking about it. He glanced at the clock again and shook his head, "No." He guided Téa out of the office, closing the door behind himself as he exited.

Téa frowned, but let him go to his room to get ready. She would make him eat if it was the last thing she did! _'Oh god, I sound like my mother….'_

* * *

Joey, Tristan and Yugi stood outside the Kaiba mansion gate. They were pretty sure Téa would be there, but they would take their chances. Joey was yelling at the voice coming out of a small box in front of them. Apparently the person whom the voice belonged to, was not taking the threats kindly. 

"Aw, c'mon! I'll let ya off wit a broken nose if ya spy for only half da day!" Joey yelled at the box waving his fist around.

Yugi was shaking his head in an 'I told you so' fashion. He had been ready to leave a half an hour ago when the person first said no. They were now being threatened to get thrown out by security.

"How about I give you $10 to see if the girl is in there, and what she's doing for 1 hour!"

There was a firm 'no' sounding through the black speaker. The boys sighed heavily and their shoulders drooped. They were almost positive before that it would work, well at least two of them.

A determined look crossed Joey's face as he whipped out his cell phone. He punched in the number 3 and held it down. The phone on the other side rung a few times then a woman's voice answered. "'Ey Mai, we need ja help."

* * *

Mai had just gotten off the phone with Joey. Apparently it was her turn to try and get into Kaiba Mansion. It would be easier for her since she already knew Téa was staying there. This would be there for confirmation. If she was still there, Mai would tell the guys. Hopefully she would see something or hear something to provide more evidence. 

Mai hopped into her car and started to drive toward the Kaiba mansion. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Téa's cell number. At first she didn't get a hold of her, but she tried again. Téa picked up the second time, answering in her usually cheerful voice.

"Hiya hun, I'm comin' over to the Kaiba mansion to visit you! I know it must be horribly booring over there and I just want to give you some company! Don't worry I'll be over soon, ciao!"

Mai hadn't even given Téa a chance to say anything as she snapped her cell phone closed. 10 more minutes to Kaiba's mansion, she could almost taste the victory.

* * *

Téa ran around the house for a minute, yelling profanities to no one in particular. She stopped and slowed her breathing so she wasn't hyper ventilating anymore. After she had sedated herself she looked to Kaiba's room and casually approached the door. 

She knocked and Kaiba gave out a muffled, "Go away!" Téa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Seto! It's me, I have something you might want to hear….

"What!" Kaiba's door opened and a messy haired Kaiba appeared. He had black, perfectly ironed pants on and his belt wasn't yet fastened. He also didn't have a shirt on. It looked as though was trying to rush and having a hard time. Téa's eyes lingered on the belt for a moment until she was snapped back to reality.

Kaiba knew exactly where she was looking and had to repress a smirk. "Eh-hem. What. is. it. that. you. want?"

Téa's eye's jolted to his face as a light blush formed on her cheeks. "Uh, well, er…" She shook her head to rid the tempting thoughts in her mind that were throwing her off. She took a deep breath, "Maiiscomingherrightnow,andIcouldn'tstopher!" She gasped for air, before her face turned purple.

Kaiba blinked, "Could you put that to English? It would be greatly appreciated."

Téa huffed but restated it anyway. "Mai is coming here right now and I couldn't stop her. So It's not my fault." I'll go with her to wherever and get her out of here as soon as possible, I promise!" Téa said, searching for any signs of anger from the CEO.

Kaiba smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Why, do you have something to hide?"

"We all have our secret's Seto."

* * *

A/N: GAH! I'm so happeh that I finally got this up! It took me so long to get this document that I was working on! T.T Please forgive me! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! My computer is still really messed up! I can't even get to the desktop! I'm going to Florida next weekend, so I don't know if I'll get another chapter up until next week. I can almost guarantee that there will be no more repeats of this again! I will try to upload a new chapter A.S.A.P! I love you all and I promise that this story will have a finish! So please, keep me in business and R&R! 

Wolfie: (Looks computer) "Damn you!"

Téa: "Poor Wolfie, she can't do anything about her updating…"

Wolfie: (starts to cry and fries keyboard)

Kaiba: "Oh, that's helping a lot…"

Wolfie: (finds parent's computer and breaks it from typing too hard) "Why me?"

Kaiba/Téa: "Because, you're the author. Duh."

Wolfie: (glare) I can write you as the author's you know!"

Kaiba/Téa: (sweatdrop)


	11. Wonderfully Horrible

A/N: Hello eveyone, I've been at band camp all last week and this week so, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. The schedual was crazy and I've been having some family issues. So in result I had to drop band and all this crap. My life is really hectic and I'm like never home, so I'm sorry if my updates become a little over a week. (sigh) T.T

Thanks so much for reviewing everyone! I love y ou so much and thanks for all the long reviews! I love to read those, it makes me so happy and helps me try and improve for you guys. Now I'll mention all of you and answer any individual questions. :D

Inuyoukai-san, harrypotter'savatar, blackfox360, Ambiance-Dream, chocolatelover1, Hampsterofdestruction, Sai Bakura, LadieAnimeFreak, Tracy Johnson, sequha, Tea Gal, White Artemis, Inuyasha-xcgirl, Kogasgirl142, and...

LuvinAniManga: Thanks for reviewing and to answer your question, they have established that they obviously like each other. You'll find more out in this chapter. Also they had kissed before and had a conversation about it before so it's not like they totally hated each other still. Of course Kaiba's not going to turn around and becoma a super sweet guy, but he will attempt to be a little more affectionate. An example was the massaging of her back to wake her up instead of dumping her on the floor. Thanks for the question, I'm happy to have an answer:D

Thanks again to everyone for all of your reviews and of course, keep 'em comming!

Disclaimer: I own nothing valuable...that of corse means that I'm a pathectic loser that doesn't own Yu-gi-oh. T.T (cries)

On with the show! Er story thing! XD

* * *

**Ch.11 Wonderfully Horrible**

What a wonderful day it was going to be, a wonderfully, _horrible_ day.

Téa threw on a pair of jeans and a baby blue tank-top. There was no time to pick out anything non-simplistic. She hurriedly brushed out her hair just enough so that it wasn't flying everywhere. She had run out on Kaiba after he had asked about her secrets, she'd probably spill if she didn't.

She ran down the stairs and ended up tripping on the second to last step. She grabbed for the banister but found an arm supporting her instead. She looked up to see Kaiba shaking his head and holding her up.

Kaiba was amused at her fast pace, but at the same time he didn't want to see her end up with a concussion. He frowned, portraying that he didn't' approve of her flying through the mansion. "Slow down."

Téa stood strait up and nodded and let Kaiba remove his arm. "Are you going to eat now?"

"No." Kaiba turned in the direction of his garage and away from Téa.

Téa gritted her teeth and grabbed his arm. "Alright mister! You are coming with me in the kitchen to get something to eat. NOW!"

Kaiba blinked and kept a strait face. "You know we can't tell anyone about _us_."

Téa was thoroughly confused, "What the hell are you talking about! That's completely random and has nothing to do with EATING!"

"I was just letting you know before I left." He tried to shake her off of his arm but her hold was too strong. "Now let go, they'll realize my absence and think something is wrong and come to check. That. Means. Get. OFF!"

Téa stayed glued to his arm and took a few deep breaths. "For one, they would have noticed by now! Two, something _is_ wrong, YOUR'E NOT EATING YOUR DAMNED BREAKFAST! Oh, and so now you've FINALLY established that there **_is_** an us!" Téa was doing more yelling now than she had in her entire lifetime. She tried to go back to calm collective Téa. "Just please Seto, I just want to sit down and eat with you. You need some energy for all your meetings today, and I'm going to make sure your going to get it. So stop arguing, and please…."

If you didn't think the situation couldn't get any worse…you were wrong. At that exact moment, The doorbell rung.

Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes, avoiding looking at the door. "Yes there is an us but we can't let it get out. I have press on me the MINUTE I step out of this house. They follow me around and if they knew, they would do the same to you. If that's not bad enough, I also have…rabid fan girls." Kaiba twitched at the mention of his little unofficial fan club. "So just keep it quiet and I'll do the same. As for food, FINE! You know, you DON'T have to be such a BITCH about it. You're wasting my time now anyway." As soon as Téa's grip loosened he took off for the kitchen hoping to avoid Téa's iron fist and her incoming friend.

As soon as Kaiba was out of sight and the doorbell had rung two more times, Téa sighed. She walked over to the door and pressed her forehead up to its surface. Why did there have to be so many sacrifices to be with someone you care about? Téa took a deep breath and stood strait up. She put on her usual, cheerful smile, but this time it was a bit strained. Her hand touched the cool metal of the doorknob and she quickly opened the door to face Mai. No one ever said life was easy.

* * *

Mokuba had woken up to the sound of yelling. Right away he had a headache from the mix of sleep deprived-ness and the hollering done by his older brother and Téa. He decided to check it out no matter how much he wanted to turn over and cover his ears with his pillow.

Mokuba slid out of his bed and crawled over to the corner of the banister where he didn't think they could see him. The doorbell rang and he caught Seto talking/yelling a response to something Téa had said. He smiled when Kaiba mentioned the 'us' part. It made his job so much easier. The hard part was helping them maintain a relationship, with Yugi and the guys plotting to destroy any traces of one. He watched Seto storm of into the Kitchen and Téa just standing there letting the doorbell ring.

After a couple seconds, Téa opened the door, and who else was there but Mai. Mokuba knew that having one of Téa's friends here was hazardous. He was pretty sure that Mai was pretty safe though. As far as he knew, she was the only one beside maybe Bakura who wasn't in on this war.

He watched her try and enter the house but Téa instead stepped outside and closed the door. He snapped his fingers in disappointment and angrily marched back to his room to get some more sleep.

* * *

Kaiba rummaged through the fridge looking for something edible to eat. He picked up a package of meat that read '_artificial turkey flavoring._' "Who the hell buys this crap?" _'I'll have to remember to fire them later._' Finally he settled for some cheese eggs and a piece of toast.

He kept looking at his watch periodically and almost choked from not breathing in between bites. He was also curious why Téa's idiot friend was here. If today hadn't started off horrible enough, it just had to get worse. He just didn't want everything to get out of hand with his and Téa's relationship. He admitted he liked her, a lot and probably would do whatever it took to be with her. Now that they were technically and officially a couple, everything was bound to get harder. No matter what though, Kaiba was always one to win, and win he would.

He tossed his plate in the sink and left for another day filled with meetings and annoying businessmen.

* * *

Téa had shut the door behind herself as she hurriedly moved outside. Mai had wanted to come in for the moment but Téa just couldn't take any chances. "So why are you here Mai? I mean, why do I have the pleasure of seeing you on such _short notice_!

Mai noted the stressed words at the end but kept her smile. "Oh hun, I just thought we could use some girl time! We havn't gotten together in a while now and I just thought I'd take the initiative!" She said putting a hand on her hip. She looked behind Téa and at the grand door to the Kaiba mansion. "How about we go talk inside."

"_Or,_ we could go to the mall or to the beach or…somewhere else." Téa felt slightly awkward with Mai starring behind her with a determined look, the whole time she was talking. "Mai…Mai? MAI!"

Mai snapped out of her little daze and looked over at Téa and nodded not having any idea what she had just said.

Téa knew this was the perfect opportunity to use her agreeing to her own advantage. "Great! Which one? How about we go to the beach! I'll go get my swimsuit." Téa opened the door to go in and Mai slipped inside too pissed at herself for zoning out.

Mai watched as Téa turned to go upstairs, "Oh, wait hun! I sould help you pick which one! You know I'm an expert at these things!" Mai glided over to Téa and grabbed her hand practically pulling her up the steps. "Wait…which one is your room?"

Téa twitched from the rough treatment and shakily pointed to the one in the middle.

Mai grinned at the gold mine in front of her and pulled Téa over to it. She walked over through the open doorway and looked around. She dropped Téa's hand to look through her drawers. "Oooooh! This is sooo cute! Why don't you ever wear this? What the hell is wrong with you girl!

Mai had in her hands a blue jean mini, mini skirt. It had a sort of rustic look to it and was kinda cute once you got past how short it was. The top to it was a black tube top that had a bunch of probably not strategically placed holes in it. It aswell was extremely short and came down halfway between someone's belly button and their chest. It was a birthday present from one of her friends that lived in Australia. She had visited not too long ago.

Téa groaned when she saw what Mai had pulled out. "Let's see, it's about 5 inches too short and the top is barely there at all. Téa felt the urge to cover eyes just looking at it. She didn't know how she ever packed _that_!

Mai looked at it thoughtfully and set it down, "Alright where's your swim suit?"

Téa rummaged through a few articles of clothing before she took out her baby blue suit. "There, now I'll just change and then we'll get going to your house to get yours."

Mai looked at the outfit now on the bed in front of her. "How about you wear this outfit over your swimsuit!"

Téa shook her head and tried not stutter. There was no way she was going to wear _that_. "Um Mai, I really don't thi-"

"Nonsense dear, I really think you'd get a lot more attention from the guys this way!" She said and winked noticing Téa's furrowed eyebrows. "Or we could always go swimming her-"

"Fine! I'll wear it…" She said trying hard not to bite Mai's head off as she snatched the outfit up. Kaiba wouldn't like it if she told Mai about them. So she would have to get her out of the house before she found something, like her assignment. She sighed and went into the bathroom, _'The things I do for you Seto…'_

* * *

Joey and Tristan sat on the couch at the game shop. Yugi and Joey were currently dueling while Tristan was napping. They had a hard time concentrating with Mai over at the mansion. They silently prayed that she found something out.

"I summon Kuriboh." Yugi mumbled in a tired voice. He really was exhausted from all this planning and plotting. He really wanted this to be over, but he was determined not to give up. He was pretty sure Joey and Tristan weren't ready to give up either. Now they would have to rely on Mai to get them somewhere, without her…well, there isn't really another option.

"Oh give it a rest Yug! We're all tired. Jus go 'ta sleep man, er rest ya eyes er sumthin'." Joey leaned back and closed his eyes, not caring about the game for once.

Yugi watched his friends sleep for a while. There was just something…no, _someone_ missing. Téa.

* * *

The minute the door closed, Mai was searching through Téa's room frantically. She opened desk drawers and searched under her bed. She was desperate to find something, anything!

Then there it was, the sun shining on it in all its beauty. Pieces of paper with records of all that had happened as of about a week ago. Mai scanned the first few paragraphs of Téa's latest entry. "I knew it."

Then, the bathroom door opened.

* * *

A/N: (sigh) I have a headache from writing this…is that a bad thing? XD It means I thought a lot about it though! Alright, sorry about the short ness but I have to go visit someone in the hospital and I'm like drained. Stay awesome guys and as always, R&R!

Wolfie: "I've got a really bad headache thanx to you evil characters!"

Téa: "It's not my fault!"

Kaiba: "She's right, it's mine! Hahaha, bow down mortal!"

Wolfie: "Yes master!"


	12. Search and Destroy

A/N: I'm so sorry everyone! I wish I could've put this up sooner! I can't go on electronics during the week anymore. My parents are being retards…. I've had projects already and H.W. is getting slightly out of hand these days. Like I said, I'm so very sorry and I know that isn't a very good excuse anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything even close to it. T.T I pity myself….

I'm going to thank everyone for reviewing and I'm so glad that this story is going over well! Now I'll skip ahead to the story this time k!

**

* * *

Ch.12 Search and Destroy**

Mai looked up and into the face of a worried Téa. "I knew something was up when you were staying here, but I never thought-"

Téa moved quickly over to Mai, cutting her off in mid sentence. "You don't know what you're talking about. You've got it all wrong Mai, hones-"

Whipping the papers behind her back, Mai raised an eyebrow. "How come you didn't tell me you had a thing for Kaiba? You write it down in a Journal before you tell me! Hun, you Know I would have helped you out with all of your guy problems!"

Téa stopped and furrowed her eyebrows, "What? Guy problems?" Suddenly realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Wait…you think that I like Kaiba…and that I wrote it down…on those papers…."

"I see all the signs hun, don't think I can't tell these things. I only had to read two sentences to realize what's going on here." Mai put the paper in front of her as though to read it, but looked directly at Téa. "This reads: Today, I went with Seto to pick up some chocolates for his brother. We went to Tengoku and I really thought it was a cute little shop. Blah, blah, blah."

Téa wanted to laugh at how right, yet wrong Mai was. Yes it was true that she liked Kaiba, and no, she didn't tell Mai, but no, this was not a journal, it was an essay. This assignment was _supposed_ to portray that she had learned that Kaiba wasn't all bad. Of course there was more to it, but Téa was very selective about that.

"I could help you on this ya know, I could make you into Kaiba's dream girl with a little work here and there. I can't believe you didn't tell me! What I really want to know, is how you got him to agree to let you move in!"

Téa snorted and fell back on the bed, she couldn't contain her laughter any longer. She rolled around on the bed, laughing uncontrollably, her face was bright pink as she gasped for air. "M-Mai!" She had a hard time stopping, and every time she would get close, she'd look at Mai's confused face and laugh again. She calmed down eventually and sat up to look at Mai and bit her lip. "Sorry Mai, but you're wrong."

Mai seemed to take a minute to think, but still came up with the same result. "About what? I can't be wrong, I know exactly what-"

"I told you before why I was here, and I don't like Kaiba. What I wrote down was only partially true. He did take me to go shopping with him for chocolate, but he was as rude and jerk-ish as usual. I'm sorry that you misinterpreted it." Téa chose to stick with whatever she had told Mai before, if she made something else up, it would get too confusing.

Mai frowned, true she may have interpreted it wrong, but there was more to this than met the eye. "Really? So, you found it convenient to stay with him because of your project together."

Téa talked quickly and clearly but she didn't think before it came out of her mouth, "Yes, and he agreed."

Mai resisted the urge to smirk, she had caught Téa on this one. "Oh really, You didn't tell me about any project last time I was here."

Téa froze. She had forgotten that she had made something different up entirely to tell Mai.

Shifting her weight on her back foot and putting her hands on her hips, Mai sighed. "Yes, I have talked to Yugi and the boys. We want to know-_I_ want to know what's going on Téa, and I'm either going to get it from you or Kaiba. So, my suggestion is to fess up now."

'_There has to be some way to get out of this…wait, Seto won't confess, not even if I have.'_ Téa frowned, "I think that it's time for you to go Mai, I have to attend to something. Thanks for visiting though." Téa hurried her friend out the room and down the stairs to the door.

Mai turned around to face Téa after she was just outside the doorframe. "Don't think that this is over Téa, this is only the beginning now that I know about this." She said holding up the essay in Téa's face.

Téa snatched the papers from Mai's grasp and frowned. She really was ready for this to be over with.

"Oh and I'd knew you'd look good in that outfit!" Mai's mouth twitched into a half smile. With that she turned around and walked to her car after giving Téa a short wave.

Téa shut the door slowly and sunk to the floor after she heard the click. Life just kept getting harder and harder. There was only two more weeks until this would all be over with. Everyone would know what happened and why and she would be back with her friends. But was that really what she wanted? What about Kaiba? She really wasn't sure right now.

* * *

Joey, Tristan and Yugi were asleep on the couch all in strange positions. Joey was sucking his thumb, Tristan had is arms and legs stretched out every which-way and Yugi was curled up in a ball in between the two other boys. This whole ordeal had tired them out, and the only place they could find solstice was in their dreams. Somewhere far away, yet still in Domino city.

The bell rang as the door of the game-shop opened. Grandpa greeted Mai and she nodded but went strait into the room in the back. The three young men grumbled and moaned as the noise had awoken them. "Boys, we have to talk…"

(30 minutes later)

"I think ya are completely wrong 'bout dis'!" Joey blurted after listening to Mai. "Der is NO WAY she likes dat Jackass!"

"What _do_ you think then Joey? You can't have a better idea! Mai was there and you weren't. She read the papers, and it sounds to me like she's right." Tristan said frowning.

"NO! I bet that he kidnapped her for ransom a-and is forcing her to stay at his mansion! He told 'er not ta say anything or else he would hire someone ta kill 'er!" Joey yelled jumping up and down.

Grandpa's voice sounded through the room from the doorway. "Calm down boys! We can't have customers complaining about the noise now can we? Tone it down a little ok."

Yugi, Tristan and Mai were dazed from Joeys little outburst. They had almost forgotten how much of an idiot their friend could be. They had to be snapped back to reality, literally.

Joey snapped his fingers in front of them, "Hello-oooooo! Was anyone payin' attention ta me!"

The three others jerked their heads then nodded.

"Yea we heard alright. Hun, I think you got this all wrong. I was there, I know. She totally likes Kaiba and I personally don't see anything wrong with that. What bothers me is why she came up with all these different covers for why she's staying at his place." Mai said not noticing the three mouth's on the ground.

Tristan and Yugi were the first to react. "She's _staying_ at his mansion!"

Yugi was confused beyond belief. "I thought she was just over there from time to time!"

"Aint' you guys missin' the whole problem here!" Joey yelled wide-eyed. "Was I da only one who heard dat it was ok for Téa to like Kaiba!" He jerked around uncontrollably, "Dis is insane! I can't believe ya Mai! Dis is NOT ok!"

Yugi sighed and stressed a point to Joey, "Of course it isn't but do we really have that choice? This is Téa's decision, not ours. We can try to keep them away from each other, but it's going to be difficult when they're LIVING IN THE SAME HOUSE!"

Joey shot Yugi and everyone else a glare. "Well damn right we're going to keep them away from each other! There is NO way I will stand for this. That jackass is going down."

Tristan sighed at his friend's conclusion. "Well, there is only one way to figure it out then, search and destroy."

* * *

Kaiba came home late that night to find Téa and Mokuba curled up on the couch, sleep, with the T.V. on. He watched the black and white horror film for a minute before setting his briefcase on the table. Mokuba was curled up on Téa who was holding him and unmoving.

Kaiba slowly and carefully removed Téa's arm from Mokuba and he picked his brother up. Walking up the stairs carefully, he tried not to fall on account of the lights were off. All he had were the nightlights placed on the sides of the steps.

Once he was in Mokuba's room he placed his dreaming brother under the protection and warmth of the sheets. He stood over his brother's sleeping form for a few moments just to watch him. He knew he would be asleep by the time he got home, he always did work late. When he left, he closed the door quietly and slowly, not making a sound in fear of waking Mokuba up.

He waltzed down the stairs back to Téa. He picked Her up by the light of the T.V. and stumbled a little on a misplaced object on the floor. Carrying her up the stairs, he focused on getting her to the room and not waking her up.

He laid her fragile form on the bed and turned on a dim lamp. He smirked at her clothing, he had never seen such a skimpy outfit on her before. He knew it must have been the work of Mai. Not that he was complaining. He moved the edge of the bedspread and sheets down and lifted Téa back up.

He tucked her under the sheets and she immediately moved into a more comfortable position. She smiled and gripped the one of the pillows with her fingers and held onto it.

Kaiba kissed Téa on her forehead and turned out the lamp. He moved out of the room but not before she mumbled, "Seto." Kaiba felt the urged to smile, but eventually snorted when she said, "Eat…breakfast. Or I'll…shove it up…your ass." He'd remember to eat breakfast in the morning.

* * *

Nothing much happened on Sunday. Kaiba worked, Téa and Mokuba watched movies and played games all day. Of course Téa had some homework to do, but it wasn't like she had to write a newsletter about the business economy lately. Or was it? Well whatever it was, it didn't matter much, because she did it. Right?

Monday was just around the corner and it was coming fast.

* * *

A/N: OOOOOO! Will there be more detentions? Missing assignments? Scheming perhaps? Yugi, and the gang will go to the ends of the earth to keep the young couple apart, but will it work? Or will Mokuba find some super glue to keep the two together forever. When this is all said and done, will Téa still get to be with Kaiba? Or does the paparazzi have something to say about that!

Wolfie: "I really don't like my parents right now…."

Kaiba: "You're lucky you have parents…not that I need 'em!"

Mokuba: "I miss them Seto!"

Wolfie: "Mine are on vacation right now!"

Wolfie & Mokuba: "WAAAAAHHH!"

Kaiba: "Crybabies…" (Sniff)


	13. Late Start

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter:D It's funny because I was debating with myself over how Mai should take the 'discovery.' In the end, I was glad to have somebody realize it's Téa's choice! (sigh) oh well, the boys will take a little more work.

I want to say thank you to all who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to you! That would be:

Elenea Galad, Inuyoukai-san, chocolatelover1, Tracy Johnson, Sai Bakura, Gauri92, Kogasgirl142, Booma-Chan, sequha, white artemis, LuvinAniManga, Ambiance-Dream, WingedWisdom, and Jenni-chan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters! So don't sue me! T.T

Now grab a seat, sit back and buckle-up, because it's going to be a bumpy ride!

**

* * *

Ch.13 Late Start**

Monday

Téa woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. It was a loud, annoying beeping that quickly gave her a headache. She rolled over and hit the large button on the top in hopes of turning it off. She was successful and turned back over to get some more sleep.

Fortunately and unfortunately her brain kicked in. She jolted upright and rubbed her eyes looking at her clock. It was 30 minutes after she usually woke up, Téa was going to be late for school.

Téa cleaned up as fast as she could even though she knew it would be to no avail. Brushing her teeth and hair at the same time, there would be no time to eat breakfast or make sure all her school stuff was packed. She needed to go, now!

Racing down stairs, she almost tripped again, but was slightly more careful this time. She slid across the sleek floor in her socks and skated over to her sneakers. She slipped her feet in and jumped when she felt an arm on her shoulder.

Kaiba couldn't resist the urge to smirk at how jumpy she was, but was curious to why she was still here. "You should be at school."

Téa relaxed at the sound of his voice and finished adjusting her feet into her shoes. "I got up late. I only _just_ heard my alarm clock." She turned around and slid her arms around to hug Kaiba. "Now I'm gunna have a but load of detention again." She looked up at Kaiba and furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait, you should be there too, why are you still here?"

Kaiba smirked, "I have to skip today, I have an important meeting to go to that will determine the future of my company. I doubt you have an excuse like that."

Téa smiled, "Nope, you win." She looked down at her watch and swore at the time, she had 10 minutes until the first class officially started.

Kaiba seemed to think for a moment, and then looked down at Téa. "You still have time, I'll take you, the limo's are too slow. My meeting doesn't start until later anyway."

"No way, really! Aw thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeezed the air out of Kaiba's lungs then left him, so she could grab her stuff.

By the time she returned to that spot, Kaiba was honking the horn outside. She bolted outside the front door, which immediately switched to automatic lock afterward. Téa squealed as she hopped into his Jaguar XJR, another one of his many beautiful cars. Once she hopped in, Kaiba spun out of the driveway and toward Domino High.

"Here, eat this." Kaiba had reached down a side door compartment and handed her a cereal bar.

"You really are prepared for this stuff huh!" Téa was starving so she started to un-wrap the bar.

"Don't eat it in my car! Wait until you have passing time, god! What is it with everyone trying to trash my car! NO eating in my car!" Kaiba stressed the last sentence, he was really careful to keep _his_ stuff clean.

Téa rolled her eyes but stuffed the bar into her backpack nonetheless. She had to focus on getting into class on time. Dealing with the crazed CEO would come later. Looking in her backpack she noticed something was missing. "Kaiba, did you see a stack of papers that were typed on the kitchen counter?"

Kaiba was looking for the fastest way to the school and didn't have time to chat. It was hard to concentrate unless he was yelling at someone; he was more used to that. So he stuck with one word answers. "Maybe."

She frowned, "Because that was my report on the 'business economy today'. I'm so screwed!" Téa let out a frustrated sigh and closed her bag back up.

Kaiba didn't see how this was a problem unless she had it before lunch. Then he would have to agree, she would be screwed. "Hour?"

Téa looked at him and then at the school up ahead. "4th...and that is Mr. S's class! He already hates me! I swear he's biased against all women, and you know wha-"

"The point is Téa that you have time to get it done. You still have the rough-draft, right? So just type it up at lunch." Kaiba said as he pulled into his reserved parking space. Yes, he got his own parking space.

She smiled as the sun seemed to shine down on her. It felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted off of her and she had the urge to hug Kaiba again. Then his words penetrated her walls of happiness. And all of a sudden the dark clouds were back.

"You're still late." Kaiba was being truthful and thought he should be the good guy and tell her. Ok, maybe not the good guy…but still.

Téa's eyes widened as she looked at the car's clock, two minutes until she was destined to get detention. She quickly unhooked her seat belt and opened the door. "Thank's soooooo much Seto! I owe you babe!"

Kaiba could not believe she just called him babe. "Sure as hell you do, and I'll make sure it's soon for that babe comment!"

Téa only smiled and rolled her eyes, she'd kiss him if they weren't on school grounds. She jetted out of the car and into the school as quickly as possible.

As soon as she stepped foot into the building, the final bell went off. She cursed as she tried to avoid the hall monitors and get to class at the same time. Her class was in view and she made a sprint toward it. The door was open, and she had no idea why, but she embraced it as a welcome. She got to the doorway and looked in to find the teacher wasn't there.

"Téa! You're here!" Tristan's voice rang out as he saw her in the doorway. "The teacher's getting something copied, hurry up and sit down!"

Téa obeyed and hastily slid into her assigned seat. She couldn't believe the luck she was having today, it was a miracle. She got out her homework from over the weekend and ignored Tristan's questions.

The door slammed shut and the class focused their attention on her. "Good morning class, I hope all of you had a good weekend."

Téa sighed and relaxed in her chair as the rest of the class burst into an uproar. _'You have no idea.'_

* * *

Lunch rolled around and Téa was in the library working on her assignment. She was almost halfway but only had 20 minutes left until lunch ended.

Tables sat behind her with only two or three people sitting at them. They had been pretty quiet and working diligently on some project. They finished when Téa was about 3/4th's done and talked quietly. There subject though, caught Téa's attention.

"Have you seen Seto Kaiba today? He usually doesn't skip, well I mean, occasionally he does, but…." The brunette who was talking adjusted her glasses on her nose nervously.

The blonde sitting across her nodded, "I know, but you know he has that big company to run all by himself. I bet he's at an important meeting right this second!"

The boy next to her rolled his eyes at the two. "That idiot? I doubt it, he probably pays someone to go to his meetings for him. He probably pays someone to help him take baths too. He's so freakin spoiled! He's on every damn magazine these days, especially after Battle City."

Téa felt like slapping the shit out of the guy, but then realized that she used to think the exact same thing. Well, maybe not the bath thing, but she was pretty sure that he wasn't very independent. It was funny how different her view of him was now.

"I'd like the job of giving him bathes!" The blonde said rubbing her hands together evilly.

The two others along with Téa rolled their eyes.

The brunette spoke next, "I heard Joey Wheeler talking about something to do with Kaiba. I'm not sure exactly but it didn't sound good…."

The person across the table rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Why should we care? Everyone talks bout that guy! Hell, we're talking about him right now! Wheeler always wants to get him anyway, you should know that!"

The girl adjusted her glasses again and looked down as her other two friends conversed about other topics.

Téa looked at the girl sitting there then returned to her paper. _'If they only knew.'_

* * *

Yugi waved his hand to signal Téa where he was. As soon as she was in the classroom and nearing him he sped toward her. "Hey Téa, Dylan wants to talk to you tomorrow at lunch tomorrow. He said he would've today but he didn't see you."

Téa looked across the classroom at the spiky haired blonde boy in the back. She wondered what he would want with her. He wasn't exactly the friendliest person on the planet, but he was no Kaiba. This year actually hadn't been that bad, he had actually been pretty nice to her. Not her friends, but her.

"He said it was pretty important Téa." Yugi said looking thoughtful. "Oh and have you seen Kaiba today? I haven't. I'd say it was our lucky day eh?"

Téa faintly nodded, not paying attention to him, still looking at Dylan. Something wasn't quite right….

Dylan's head shot up and he looked at Téa and grinned. Téa gave a small smile back and turned to Yugi. "Do I _have_ to go?"

Yugi nodded and then glanced at Joey who was now talking to Dylan enthusiastically.

Unaware of the knowing smile on Yugi's face, she sighed, "Wonderful."

* * *

That night at the mansion, Téa and Mokuba waited around for the arrival of Seto Kaiba. Téa was anxious to see how his meeting went; well at least that was her cover. She really just wanted to see him.

Not even Mokuba was supposed to know about their relationship. Téa didn't mind all that much, seeing she knew the many consequences of people knowing. Still sometime she wondered what it would be like if everyone knew. If she could give him a hug every once in awhile, without glancing around first.

2 hours later Mokuba and Téa were tired of waiting. They had eaten dinner 4 hours ago and watched 2 movies. They were running out of things to do.

"Alright squirt, time to go to bed, it's 11:oo. Your big brother will be ticked if he finds you up." Téa said messing up the boy's hair.

"AWWWWWWW! Do I HAVE to? Seto won't mind really!" Mokuba argued, sticking his bottom lip out.

She shook her head at his pitiful attempt at convincing her. "Nope, I'm not giving in that easy kid. You can try again tomorrow!" She laughed looking at his fake sad face.

Mokuba pouted but went up the stairs anyway. "Goodnight Téa!"

"Goodnight MoMo!" She giggled.

"Ahhh! I told you not to call me that!" Mokuba yelled back as he shut the door.

"Yea, Don't call him that!" Kaiba smirked walking into the room.

"Seto! Finally!" Téa said jumping on him causing him to fall over. She laughed as he glared up at her.

He shook his head, "You know, you _could_ be more gentle."

"Yea, but what fun would that be?" She said giving him a kiss on his nose.

Kaiba scoffed, "You missed."

Téa rolled her eyes and definitely didn't miss this time.

* * *

Tuesday morning Téa and Kaiba had gotten to school differently, but left at the same time. Téa had Tristan pick her up and Kaiba had taken his limo. They couldn't risk people seeing them together.

Téa had told Tristan that she pulled an all-nighter babysitting Mokuba. No questions were asked and it seemed to work so Téa applauded her idea.

She and Kaiba agreed to seem at least somewhat civil but not be too overly friendly. Neither of them really liked the idea, but it had to be done.

Lunch came quickly and Téa remembered the meeting with Dylan. She looked around and saw him on his way outside. She followed him through the cafeteria and through the doors. "Dylan?"

Dylan turned around and smiled, "Hey babe! I just wanted to say that once I heard you liked me I was caught off guard. But you know, I thought about it for a little while last night and I've come to a conclusion."

Téa was dumbstruck, when did she ever tell ANYONE that she liked Dylan! She didn't! This was insane! Ludacris! She was too shocked to say anything.

"I'll let you be my girlfriend. Yea, I'm really generous huh. Well, only for you babe." Dylan said coming over to Téa and putting his arm around her.

As soon as she felt his arm Téa jerked around and punched him. "WHO told you this!"

Dylan stumbled backwards and wiped the blood from his nose. "Holy shit! It was that dude Joey! I swear! Damn that hurt!"

And the wheels started to turn as Téa saw Kaiba out of the corner of her eye watching her. Some blood would be spilt by the end of the day, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

A/N: Ah! The end of that chapter! I've been so busy, I'm sorry everyone. I was planning to get this out Friday, but it didn't work out. So two days later, here it is. Thanks to everyone who keep this story going and as always, R&R!

Wolfie: "Now I'm tired…"

Kaiba: "Then go to sleep."

Wolfie: "No! You can't make me!"

Kaiba: "I'll blackmail all the reviewers not to review!"

Wolfie: "Ok maybe you can…"


	14. Get Over It

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm so happy I'm almost to the 200 review mark! XD If I made it, I think I'd cry.

I was rereading some of the earlier chapters of my story and it seemed to me like they were probably the best chapters. I was so sad with the outcome of the later ones in comparison. T.T They still had an ok storyline, but the same kind of humor that made it what it is, isn't there anymore.

Unfortunately, I don't know if this will be one of those or not. This one plays more on the development of their relationship than actual humor. T.T So if you like fluff, and some sadness, this is your chapter.

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers which this story would be nothing without! That would be:

Elena Galad, sequha, A Devil in Heaven, Kogasgirl142, RavenluvsBB, Gauri92, Sai Bakura, Animeluver911, Tracy Johnson, Saffia Crystal, Inuyoukai-san, blawblawblaw, Kagome21, white artemis, Veronica, Inuyasha-xcgirl, and LuvinAniManga.

Now grab a Kool-Aid, relax and enjoy the show.

**

* * *

Ch. 14 Get over it**

Joey, Yugi and Tristan watched there friend beat the snot out of Dylan. They cringed when she punched him and quickly looked for an exit. This did not go as planned.

"Hey Joey…that wasn't supposed to happen was it?" Tristan said biting his bottom lip as he watched Dylan scramble to get up.

Joey gulped and frowned as he thought of what Téa might do to him if she found out it was his idea. "Not exactly. Ya see, Dylan was going to going to get cozy wit Téa, den Kaiba would see and think that Téa was wit Dylan."

Yugi shook his head, "For once that sounded like a good idea coming out of Joey's mouth. But once again, we were mistaken."

"Ah, so you didn't take into accountability that Téa would beat the shit out of Dylan if he touched her." Tristan pointed out.

"Apparently not." Yugi voiced as Téa's glare fell upon their group. "We've been spotted."

As fast as Joey had gotten in the lunch room, all three raced for the exit. Of course who else to block the exit but Seto Kaiba himself.

"And what might the dog and his friends be chasing after? Or perhaps running from?" Kaiba said, his eyes cold, steel blue.

The three turned around to run in the opposite direction, and just like a horror movie, Téa was standing right behind them, ready to kill. The three gulped and stood there with there tails between their legs.

"JOEY!" Téa yelled, not caring who heard her. She grabbed Joey by the collar and lifted him up so that he was on his tiptoes. This was pretty amusing considering that he was taller than Téa "Why the FUCK did Dylan say that YOU told him that I liked him?" She asked, coking her head and trying to keep from snapping his off.

"Well, er- ya see T-Téa…" He glanced around at Tristan and Yugi for support, but instead he found them cowering from Kaiba's glare and smirk.

"Don't you EVER, and I mean EVER try anything that stupid again! Or I will hunt you down, friends or not, and make sure you never have kids!

The boys paled and nodded quickly. As soon as Téa released Joey they took off running.

Kaiba smirked and laughed as they ran. He had been enjoying every moment of this. He always wanted to see them get chewed out by one of there own.

Téa sighed and looked down at the floor, "some friends they are…" She cursed and closed her eyes as the bell, for the dismissal from lunch, rang. She stood there watching the people disappear from the cafeteria, feeling that she needed to stay. She didn't notice that Kaiba had stayed as well.

Once almost everyone was out, Kaiba moved over in front of Téa. He knew she would most likely be pissed, but it wasn't like he was going to make it worse. "So those are your sorry excuse for friends? I would have thought you'd choose better. Did you see them run? That, I could watch over and over again." He smirked. He just made it worse.

Téa looked up from the ground at him, feeling betrayed be her friends, and then he goes and rubs it in. Nice job Kaiba.

The empty expression on Téa's face was enough for Kaiba to wonder if there was any soul left. Then what came next, no one saw coming…she broke down and cried. Cried because she didn't think her friends would do this to her, and cried because they did.

Kaiba cursed himself for saying anything at all and couldn't stand to watch her cry like that. He pulled her toward him, and straightened her body that was threatening to collapse. He kept one arm around her and one rubbing her back to get her to calm down.

Téa buried her head into Kaiba's jacket as she tried to control some of the sobbing. She couldn't though and instead started hiccupping. She held onto Kaiba for dear life, as though she was afraid he would leave her.

"Shhh…Téa, it's alright. They're all retards who can't do anything for themselves. You shouldn't have trusted them in the first place." He said trying to get her to stop crying.

Téa stopped for a second and then started sobbing some more. Her body shook with each raking sob and she had a hard time controlling it.

Way to go Kaiba, make her cry some more! Kaiba knew there was no use in him trying to comfort anyone, he was horrible at it. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try. Maybe he just needed to have a more Kaiba-ish approach. "Téa, damn it, stop. Stop it. This isn't going to make the pain go away, trust me I know. I know it hurts right now, but I need you to look at me."

Téa had stopped sobbing but refused to look at him. His words were true, but she still didn't want to acknowledge him.

Kaiba sighed and kept rubbing her back, he needed to get through to her. "Look at me."

Téa hesitantly moved her head to look up at him. She didn't, however, remove her death grip on him. Her eyes still let out tears as she silently obeyed Kaiba's command.

Kaiba swallowed hard as he saw her empty eyes staring up at him, still producing tears like a faucet. He wiped them away, even though they kept coming and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going to tell you that all the pain will go away, because it won't. I'm not going to tell you that life will go back to normal with your friends, because it most likely won't. Yes, you'll always have this memory whenever you think about them. Yes, it will always hurt. But know that whenever you feel everything's against you, and all your friends are gone, I'm here. I'll _always_ be here." With that, Kaiba gave Téa another kiss on her forehead.

Téa was so shocked that anything remotely sweet and sentimental like that came out of his mouth, that she momentarily forgot how to talk,

Kaiba smirked as he looked down at her shocked expression. "Oh, and don't tell anyone I said that or your dead. You, your friends, and any witnesses."

Téa was thrown out of her state of shock at his last statement. She rolled her eyes and laughed, _'yep, same old Seto, and I wouldn't have it any other way.' _She let go of her grip in Kaiba but still gave him a hug. "What would I do without you?"

"Well, I know what I'd do without you. I'd probably be closing on some big deal, and I would be getting top marks in Mrs. Tanguren's class, _instead_ of detentions." Kaiba said looking thoughtful.

She smiled and gave him a kiss, "You know you like it."

Kaiba smirked, "and your point?" He mumbled, kissing her back.

* * *

Kaiba called in for a limo to pick Téa up after school. Most likely she would kill Tristan while he was on his motorcycle, so she wasn't getting a ride from him. She would get picked up 5 minutes after the busses left and the walkers went home. That way Kaiba could leave before her. She also wanted to make a stop at her home first.

Once the limo fro Téa arrived, she hopped in and told the driver to go to the address where she lived first. She watched the scenery go by and kind of missed the different things that she'd usually see on her walk home. Her house wasn't extremely far from the school, but Kaiba's mansion was too far to walk to.

She got out at her house and immediately got the mail that was spilling out from the box. Almost all of it seemed to be junk mail, but she'd sort through it later.

She stopped once she was inside the doorway. Everything looked the same. Not that it shouldn't, but…she just wished someone else was there. She slowly moved through the house, going to the kitchen first.

She saw the pots and pans left out from the morning she had gone to school and gotten detention with Kaiba. She saw the magazine she had been looking at, with a pen she used to circle what she wanted. Everything was the same as it had been, nothing had been touched. That meant that her parents never came back to see her.

She walked through the family room and picked up a photo of herself and her parents, her family. It seemed like so long ago since she last saw them. She remembered the nights she'd spend awake waiting for them to come back, but they didn't. It would be months at a time until she finally saw one of them. She was so happy in that photo. It must have been a long time ago.

Téa slipped the photo into her shirt pocket and went up to her room. She opened the door and immediately missed it. The warm colors her walls were painted, the posters of dancers and pictures of her everywhere. She fell onto her bed and let the mail spill onto the floor, she didn't care. She was back home, inside this room was her life. Everything she loved about her house, everything she adored was in this very room now. Everywhere else reminded her of her parents. She didn't have to think about them here, it had always been her sanctuary.

She quickly remembered the limousine waiting for her outside, and gathered up her things. She locked up the house with one last sad glance then jumped into the car. She took the opportunity to finally sort through the mail.

As she thought before, most of it was junk, but there was a few things that she looked at twice. There was a red envelope addressed to her family from some major company. She frowned and ripped it up, she wouldn't be going to that party. She sifted through some more of the junk and found a letter from her parents.

She opened it with a look of pure joy on her face. She read it over and the joy dissipated with every word. She had to reread it to make sure she wasn't missing anything.

_Dear Téa,_

_Your mother and I hope you are well. We have gotten together for a few weeks finally and are wishing you were here with us. We probably won't see you until after Christmas. I know this may seem like a long while, but you're older now, we know you'll handle it well. _

_We hope you are doing well in your studies at Domino High. You need something to fall back on if your dancing doesn't go as planned. You know you can always talk to your cousin in Beijing, if you need a change of scenery for a couple weeks._

_We love you,_

_Mom & Dad_

Téa put the letter aside and sighed, _'AFTER CHRISTMAS! They've got to be kidding me! The school year just started and they won't be back until AFTER CHRISTMAS!' **'You should be used to it.' **'Oh, shut it. Well at least they bothered to write.'_

As they approached the mansion, Téa noticed her favorite magazine was in the mail pile. She grabbed for it and gasped at the cover. On it was a picture of Kaiba, looking stone faced and gorgeous as usual. Sure, Kaiba was on magazine covers all the time, but it was the headline next to it that had her shocked.

She read it aloud, as if it would make it disappear. "Seto Kaiba, rich, sexy and **taken**." _'Oh, shit.'_ She groaned and went to find the page the article was on. The driver grunted to say that they had arrived and she cursed as she closed the magazine.

She thanked him and scrambled to collect her things and get into the mansion. She hastily threw her backpack on the couch and the mail on the nearest coffee table. She grabbed the magazine again and stumbled back onto the couch.

'_Where is it, where is it!' _She flipped through the pages, finally finding a picture of Seto and…**_herself!_** _'Where in the hell did they get this!'_ The picture was of her, Kaiba and Mokuba in the pool. Of course it was with Kaiba grabbing her from behind.

"URGHH!" Téa let out a frustrated sighed and looked at source of the picture. In fine print there was the writing "Seto Kaiba unofficial fan club." She cursed and had to refrain herself from screaming. She started to read the article and rubbed her temples as she read her name over and over again.

"SETO!" She yelled upstairs to the CEO, but he wasn't responding. She stormed up the stairs with the magazine balled in her fists. She punded on Kaiba's door and was met with a muffled "Stop pounding on the damned door!"

Téa let herself in and threw down the magazine on Kaiba's desk. "Did you _see _this Seto? How did they get that picture! We're screwed now! Everyone knows no- are you even paying attention!"

Kaiba abruptly stopped his typing on his desktop and looked down at the enlarged image. He sighed and looked up at her, "I knew this would happen, eventually."

"You knew, so why did you say we should keep it a secret?" Téa asked not quite sure why he'd prolong it.

"Well I was hoping to not have the press find out until much later, hopefully not at all. But I knew that eventually it would catch up to us." He said leaning back in his chair. "Your friends will know by tomorrow at school and it won't matter if we pretend or not, everyone will believe the press over us. It's something you'll have to get over rather quickly."

Téa could not believe he just said for her to get over it. "Spoken like a true Kaiba." She said and then saluted him with the finger before she left.

* * *

A/N: Ah, another chapter finished! Téa and Kaiba are fighting, sorta. The press finally caught up with the two and I feel bad for 'em. But oh well, I write this stuff anyway! Haha! Thankies to everyone and as always…**R&R**! Tell me what you thought about the press finding out so soon, I love to hear your comments!

Wolfie: "(sigh) I'm so lonely…"

Kaiba: "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

Wolfie: "Awww, thank you!"

Kaiba: "Psyche!"

Wolfie: "Boy do really want to write that you died…_by_ _my_ _keyboard_."


	15. Life's Surprises

A/N: Yo! I reached 200 reviews! XD AAAAHHHHH! (Runs around like a crazed lunatic!) I'm so happy! I never thought it was possible! Thanks for all the reviews:D I'm always so happy to hear your insight on the chapters and what you think is going to happen! I'm going to make this chapter a little longer than usual and containunusual amounts of FLUFF! Don't worry, problems are ahead, so don't think this is over quite yet!

Thankies to all my totally wonderful reviewers! I love you all!

Deep Cerulean, Kogasgirl142, RavenluvsBB, white artemis, Tracy Johnson, sequha, Gauri92, animeluver, Mysteriya, LuvinAniManga, Death Rose, Ambiance-Dream, chocolatelover1, Hampsteroffdestruction, Eternal Eyes, and the lovely Sai Bakura

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but that doesn't mean I'm not trying!

On with the awaited chapter!

**

* * *

Ch.15 Life's Surprises**

Téa was still ticked at Kaiba from earlier. She sat on the balcony with the light wind blowing at her clothes and ruffling her hair. It hadn't been that long ago when she first found this place.

She had found this secret place on night when she was exploring the mansion. She had stumbled across the ballroom and in the back corner was a separate Grand door. She opened it carefully and found a balcony overlooking the Kaiba's gorgeous landscape. She decided it was a perfect place to come and think.

That's exactly what she was currently doing, thinking. It seemed like all she could do was think. Things like her friends, Kaiba and the press flooded her mind. Mostly what would happen tomorrow at school. It was only Monday night and she dreaded the week ahead.

She shifted on the edge as she looked at the night sky and the stars that shone due to there being no clouds. She was grateful it was a clear night, for she found some sort of comfort in the small lights. She knew there was billions of them clustered together, but the ones she saw seemed to be spread into intricate designs across the sky. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of pine. She smiled as it seemed to clear her senses.

She heard the door open and someone step out, but she didn't move or look back. Téa knew it was Kaiba the second the door opened. "How'd you find me here?"

"It's where I go when I need to think." Kaiba glided over to Téa and draped his arms around her protectively. "What are you so afraid of?"

Téa leaned back into Kaiba, relaxing at his touch. "That your fan girls will jump me and beat the shit out of me." She said looking up at him with an 'oh no!' look.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Here I am, actually being considerate and this is what I get? Fine I'll just go back to work then…." Kaiba said starting to unwrap himself from Téa.

She held onto Kaiba and didn't let go. "Setooooo… I'm sorry. Stay with me, please." No matter how angry she had been at him, Téa needed Kaiba, and she knew it.

He smirked; he knew she would be quick to call him back. Kaiba resumed his position of holding her, almost as if to keep her safe from anything and everything. "Dare I ask the same question again?"

Téa looked back up at the stars almost looking for an answer. "I lied to everyone, and they'll know. All my friends will hate me and it will be my entire fault. I should have told them right away."

Kaiba knew that was coming, the guilt trip always came. "You know you can't blame this whole thing on yourself. Mrs. Tanguren was the one who told us not to tell anyone. Then I told you to keep it all a secret as well. So you're not the only one at fault here. I have a business to run, and media on my 'new love life' just makes it harder. My image of 100 business is out the window with some of my respect. Téa, we're in this together."

"Together." Téa mumbled the word and smiled. She leaned back and looked up a Kaiba who was looking down at her. "You know Mr. Kaiba, I'm getting worried with you being all sentimental and stuff. How do I know you're not someone else?" She joked feeling much better after Kaiba's little speech.

Kaiba smirked and kissed her, "Damn, and I thought the ladies always went for the sensitive ones." He said kissing the corners of her mouth.

"Not me I'm a rebel, I went for 100 business badass." She smirked evilly, trying not to smile under his kisses. "And what do I get but a softie."

"Life's full of surprises." Kaiba said, picking her up and carrying her inside.

"Don't I know it." Téa said before she shut the doors behind the two.

* * *

Kaiba and Téa rode in Kaiba's favorite Limousine to the High school Tuesday morning. He always took this Limo, but this was only Téa's second time in that particular one. She had to refrain herself from playing with all the buttons.

"So should I get out at the corner? That way it will look like we came in separately." Téa suggested.

"No use in lighting the fire ourselves." Kaiba mumbled then directed the driver to stop at the corner. He watched the corner pull into view and the limo stopped just like it was supposed to. He glanced at Téa as she put a hand on the door.

Téa turned back to sneak a glance at Kaiba but instead found him doing the same. She gave him a smile, "You ready?"

"Au contraire, I'm always ready." Kaiba smirked then nodded towards outside. "You'll be late."

She nodded and left without another word. She started walking and tried not to look at the limo pulling away. She felt Kaiba's eyes on her for a quick second and she silently smiled to herself.

It wasn't a very long walk to school, but by the time she got there, Kaiba was already inside. She opened one of the double doors at the entrance to the school and braced herself. This would be a long day.

* * *

The second Kaiba had gotten into the school, immediately eyes were on him. Sure he was used to attention, but this was just crazy. He even had guys giving him death glares. Those guys included Yugi's gang.

Kaiba walked throughout the hallway as if oblivious to all the staring eyes. He made it to his locker but not without the temptation to flick one of the idiots off. He was sick of it already and first period hadn't even started yet.

By the time he got into his classroom at least ¾ of the female population had swarmed him and bombarded him with questions. The other ¼ was most likely trying to hunt Téa down. He wondered how she was holding up.

* * *

The second Téa opened the door a boy jetted toward her and pulled her back outside. She tried not to stumble backward but she did anyway and almost fell but something held her up. She looked back to see who it was.

Ryou looked up and smiled, "Why hello Téa."

She gained her footing and turned around, "What's going on Ryou?"

"Well, for starters, about all of the female population, excluding yourself of course, is ready to kill you. So I took the liberty of finding you so that you would have some back up," he stated, sounding very rehearsed.

Téa twitched and sighed, "Are you mad at me?"

Ryou looked as though she just put underwear on her head and was dancing around. "For what?"

Téa's head tilted sideways as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait? You didn't see the magazine? So that's not the reason they want to eat me! What the hell did I do then!"

"Calm down Téa, unfortunately no I did not _see_ the acclaimed magazine. But, I did hear about what was in it. So therefore, yes that is why all the girls in domino high want your blood. Don't worry, I'm not mad, just…surprised is all. I must say I'm actually happy you finally found someone, even if it is Kaiba. Which I'm still perplexed about…" Ryou said seeming to contemplate on the matter while Téa stood there rubbing her temples.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you Ryou. But now isn't the time to talk, we need to get to class without being ambushed." Téa said with a determined look on her face.

Ryou nodded and walked in front of her into the school doors. He only faced forward and didn't dare glance around in fear of being killed himself.

Téa followed timidly behind Ryou, it was weird having him as a bodyguard. He wasn't exactly the kind of person you'd hire for protection because he was probably more afraid than you.

They reached her locker and the warning bell rang, Ryou bid her farewell and good luck as he sped to his classroom. Téa didn't dare linger and raced to swap books for her classes. She slammed her locker and tried to get to class as quickly as possible.

Onlookers trying to get to class stared with a hateful expression. She wondered _exactly_ how many wanted her dead. Apparently it was quite a few.

She entered the classroom and unfortunately the teacher wasn't there yet. She sat down and was immediately the target of attention. A group of boys surrounded her desk all wearing unreadable expressions. Téa did not like how this was going.

* * *

Kaiba sat at his desk ignoring the girls standing around his desk. They kept on asking him questions that he really did not feel like answering. It was getting harder and harder to ignore them.

A girl with long black hair with an extreme amount of makeup on was scowling. "So Kaiba darling, I heard that you and Téa are an item, What does she have that I don't have?"

Kaiba actually felt like answering that question to piss her off, but decided against it for the sake of his sanity.

The tall skinny one in the back decided it was her turn to speak so she yelled over the rest of them. "There is no way our handsome Kaiba actually likes that bitch. I bet she altered that picture and sent it to the paparazzi. He's way too good for her. She's just a whore."

"So, when did this happen, I had no idea you and Gardner were together." A short, long haired blonde said, staring at Kaiba's lap. "What did that little slut do to you huh?"

That was it. _'They did **not** just say that.'_ Kaiba looked over in the direction of the last two girls and glared. "Don't you ever say anything remotely close to that or I will make sure your lives are a living hell. You got that? Or are you too incompetent to understand?" He watched the girls faces turn to shock and utter horror. "Good, now all of you better get out of my sight before I carry out my threat."

The Teacher's voice broke through the shock of the situation. The girls quickly fled back to there seats and were too scared to even look at Kaiba.

Kaiba suppressed a smirk as he leaned back, ready to enjoy a few moments of relaxation.

* * *

The boys encircled Téa and a couple of them bent down to lean on her desk. The only one's who weren't there were Dylan who was sitting in the corner, and Tristan who was silently sitting at his desk. Téa wasn't feeling particularly comfortable at this moment.

"So…The infamous Seto Kaiba finally snagged a girl, and of course he _had_ to have you." One of the boys leaning on her desk started.

A jock with short brown hair she _knew_ she recognized piped up. "How many times have you turned me down…and now I know why. Your knight in shining armor? The money, the good looks, the fact that he's never even given a second look at a girl before you? Perfect huh?" The boy lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger.

Téa jerked her head away from his hand and glared at him. _'So that's why I know him.'_ "For your information, he's not perfect, No one is. But he sure as hell is better than you." She spat refraining herself from knocking him square into the floor.

Many of the boys raised there eyebrows at each other as if to note that the rumors were true.

The one who had spoken to her before was filled with rage as he grabbed her chin again and watched her wince in pain. "You better watch your tongue bitch, before you find yourself flat on your ass…with someone on top of you."

The boys snickered as they scattered to there seats as the teacher entered the room.

The one holding Téa's chin frowned, "And I don't mean Kaiba." With that he fake blew her a kiss and let go of her chin roughly, leaving a small forming bruise. He turned and sat down in his seat in the center of the room, not looking back.

Téa's heart was beating in her ears and she closed her eyes to try and stop it. She swallowed hard and took in a deep breath, she just wanted the day to be over with.

* * *

Lunch rolled around rather slowly and both Téa and Kaiba were hoping for a break.

Téa got out of the lunch line and was flagged down by Ryou. Of course he just _had_ to be sitting with Yugi, Tristan and Joey. She sighed and walked over to sit in between Ryou and Joey hoping Joey would at least look at her.

"Hey guys…" Téa said smiling a little hoping to get there attention.

No one but Ryou even looked at her they just sat in silence eating.

"Alright, I'm sorry! I didn't tell you because I wasn't supposed to! It was a project, but it included living at Seto's mansion. Mrs. Tanguren told us not to tell anyone, or else I swear I would have told you first thing!" Téa said trying not to yell.

Yugi, Tristan and Joey were now looking at her sadly, she had a point.

"Well, what about you and Kaiba…together!" Tristan pointed out. "When did you plan on telling us about that?"

Téa looked down at the ground, "I knew you would be mad, so I figured it would be better if it was a secret. Did you see how many people have harassed me today? I've been taking a lot of shit for this! The last thing I wanted was for you guys to hate me too." Téa said sincerely, hoping to get through to her best friends. "Oh, and I think I have a right to be mad about that little _stunt_ with Dylan."

Yugi smiled "You're right Téa, I guess we're even then." He said grinning, "Right guys?"

Tristan nodded and gave a smile, "I guess we can forgive her this time."

Joey looked skeptical for a second but smiled, "A'ight, ya know I can't stay mad at cha Téa." He said slinging and arm around her shoulder. "That don't mean I like da fact that you're going out wit Kaiba."

"That's all I ask." She said giving him a small hug. All was right in the world, everything was _almost_ perfect.

* * *

Kaiba watched from afar and silently smiled as he saw Téa's friends interacting with her again. Not that he liked her friends, but he couldn't stand to hear her cry because of them. It's like hearing someone bitch about the same thing over and over again. It just gets annoying after a while.

He was still getting cold glares and scared looks from fan girls, but he didn't mind. He would carry out on his threats and everyone knew it.

Nobody wanted to cross paths with him. He couldn't wait to get home, even if it was just to work. The day was starting to get a little better, but that still didn't mean he wanted to be here. Maybe he'd take Mokuba and Téa somewhere….

* * *

School let out and Téa bid farewell to her friends to meet with Kaiba. They planned to meet on the side of the school, Kaiba's limo would be waiting. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned.

Téa was walking toward the meeting place, but she decided to take the path from the back. Big mistake.

The boy Téa had recognized earlier seemed to spot her as she turned the corner. Téa's eyes widened as he neared her and she went to turn around. Hands grabbed her and one covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

The voice from earlier mumbled in her ear and frightened the hell out of her. His face was pressed up against the side of hers as she thrashed. "Let's see if Kaiba still likes his toys after they're broken."

* * *

A/N: Ah, done for today! That was a fun chapter to write and I promise more fluff soon! Téa and her friends are back being buds, but where exactly does that leave Kaiba? There's only about a week and a half until the project is over, what will happen afterward? More importantly, what happens next?

Stay tuned for the next addition and keep on reviewing! I love you all! (dances) 200! WOOT! R&R!

Wolfie: "Can you believe I reached 200 reviews!"

Kaiba: "Nope."

Wolfie: (Glare) "Who asked you!"


	16. Promise

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been really busy and I have a bunch of projects. T.T Oh well, I'm here now! I'm glad the last chapter went over so well:D I know you're all anxious to find out what happened so I'll keep my note short!

Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all!

Elena Galad, blawblawblaw, Kogasgirl142, Inu-yasha-xcgirl, animeluver911, Eternal Eyes, LadieAnimeFreek, Boomishkittish, Veronica, JewelQueen, A devil in Heaven, Tracy Johnson, Ambiance-Dream, MacDuffyGirl, RavenluvsBB, werewolfbane01, Archangle3000, chocolatelover1, LuvinAniManga, Nightfall2525, and Kagome1316.

I got a question from ch.14 late and so I want to take a sec to answer it. At the end, Téa _did_ actually flick him off!

So grab something alcoholic cuz you might need it for this chapter! Hehe.

**

* * *

Ch. 16 Promise**

Téa sat on the edge between crying and being pissed beyond belief. The hard part was deciding which one was going to help her now. Crying really was starting to sound nice, one the account of she couldn't do much to stop him. But maybe, there was _something_ she could do.

The boy was holding her mouth and arms, but he had her to stand up on her own. That gave Téa an idea. She tried to ignore how he was practically on her, and tried to focus.

She turned her foot in pigeon-toed then swung in behind her then straight forward. Her toe contacted he back of his knee and his leg gave way. He fell forward and let go of Téa. She contacted the ground first and tried to crawl away but he fell on her before she could move.

The boy was lifted up off of her somehow. So she turned to see what was going on. She looked up at her attacker being thrown into the back school wall. She watched as his body contact the wall and she swore she heard something break. She rolled over on her stomach as she watched his crying form slide down the rough bricks.

A hand was held out to her and she turned to see who had pretty much saved her ass big time. She looked up and took the hand of a pissed off Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba pulled Téa to her feet but never let go of her hand. He was pissed off that someone would lay a finger on his Téa, but also that he hadn't gotten here sooner. He would scold himself later, but he just wanted to get out of here and make sure Téa was with him. He moved quickly, pulling Téa along with him.

"S-Seto…." Téa was hoping he wouldn't blow up but by the look on his face, she wasn't so sure she could stop it. She was so grateful that he had come when he did. She just wanted to thank him and hug him. But he looked like he was ready to kill and maybe a hug wasn't the best idea.

Kaiba wasn't paying attention to Téa calling his name as he steered toward his limo. He was ecstatic when he saw the limo sitting there waiting for them.

The driver got out and opened the door so they could get in, but didn't notice the hostile look in Kaiba's eyes. Once Téa and Kaiba were inside and the door was closed, Kaiba spoke up.

"Are you okay? What did he do to you?" He said putting his hands on her arms and turning her arms over.

"I'm fine, just a few scrapes from falling on the ground." Téa said heat rising to her face as his rough hands moved up and down her arms. "Thank you for saving me Seto. I don't think I would have made it out as unscathed if you didn't show up." Téa said shuddering.

Kaiba's jaw clenched, he knew exactly what would have happened. Once again he grew angry at himself for even allowing that bastard the time to touch her. He didn't feel like saying anything but he knew Téa would need some time to get over this little ordeal. His eyes rested on his hands still moving up and down her arms and up on her shoulders. His right hand seemed to wander a little and he stopped himself from going up her neck.

Téa seemed to shiver slightly from the sudden lack of heat. She immediately missed Kaiba's touch. "Don't stop." She whispered as she looked at him and watched him fight with himself and eventually go back to rubbing her arms. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly. They fluttered back open when she felt a hand smoothing across her cheek. She watched Kaiba carefully as her looked at her. She didn't notice when she had gotten so close to him.

Kaiba couldn't remember when they had gotten so close, but it wasn't like he was complaining. He didn't even process what he was doing before he kissed her and he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Mr. Kaiba, we're here." The driver's voice came through the speakers in the back of the limousine. Kaiba was suddenly extremely grateful for the microphone idea.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't want to merge? We've been working on this deal for a year!" Kaiba yelled into the phone. He was having a hard time controlling his anger at the man. "Don't I at least get a damn explanation for all this rubbish!"

The man on the phone was the president of Jijitsujō Inc. (Virtual Incorporated) They were planning to merge so that they had a wider range of clients. They needed Kaiba's brain and Kaiba needed their clients. It was difficult finding virtual reality clients that actually knew what they were talking about. Those were the clients that they had, and he needed them for his launch of his virtual reality game pod.

"_**Mr. Kaiba, I'm sure you have seen the news lately and you're allover it. We thought you were totally devoted to your company and we were wrong. We don't want our company's business to suffer because of your personal affairs. We're sorry, but we must decline from signing that contract." **_

"You don't know what you're doing! You'll regret not joining with Kaiba corporation!" Kaiba hissed trying to control his building rage.

"_**Goodbye Mr. Kaiba." (click)**_

Kaiba slammed the phone down and cursed out loud. He paced around his room and had to refrain himself from throwing things across the room. He looked out his corner window and rubbed his temples. "DAMN IT!" He kicked his chair so it hit his filing cabinet.

The door opened and he saw Téa poke her head through. "I heard you yelling, is everything alright?" Téa said, the concern evident in her voice.

"No! Everything is _not_ alright! These Dumb asses think they can go and cancel a deal just like that! They won't get very fuckin' far!" Kaiba said glaring at the vase of flowers on his desk. Téa thought he might melt the vase.

Téa really had no idea what was going on, but she figured Kaiba needed to calm down. She wouldn't forgive herself if he hurt himself or someone else. She moved over to Kaiba and pulled up his chair and motioned for him to sit down. After he was comfortably in his chair she sat on his lap. "Now, you can calmly tell me what's going on." She said turning to look at him.

Kaiba sighed and frowned. "Jijitsujō Inc. decided that they didn't want to merge with Kaiba Corp. because of what they've heard-"

"About us." Téa finished, knowing exactly why they cut the deal. She watched as he nodded and sighed rolling his head and cracking his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Seto, I never meant for everything to go this way."

Kaiba turned his head so that his face was inches from hers. He watched her carefully and whispered, "It's not your fault."

Téa bit her bottom lip, "What if it's not worth it? Aren't we supposed to be happy and accepted? Why aren't I able to tell anyone how much I care about you?" She said blinking back tears that were threatening to come out.

Kaiba moved his thumb across her lips then to wipe a single tear that slid down her cheek. "Someday, this will all be over with." He said then planted a delicate kiss on her lips, "I promise."

Téa smiled and kissed him back. "I'll remember that."

"You'd better."

* * *

Tuesday night Téa and Kaiba had discussed a few things and decided to do something that would blow everyone's mind. Wednesday was a day for new beginnings. The first thing they did was take Kaiba's limo, and they didn't stop at the corner this time.

"Are you sure about this?" Téa asked turning a slight shade of pink.

Kaiba smirked, "Don't worry, I can't embarrass you. I'm too wonderful!"

"Don't flatter yourself darling." Téa said rolling her eyes.

They pulled up to the school and the driver opened the door for Téa to get out, followed by Kaiba. They were on time, not a minute neither late nor early.

Everyone stared and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sure they all knew about the supposed relationship from gossip and news, but they actually showed up together in his limo. That raised a lot of questions.

Kaiba felt fingers intertwine with his own. He looked up at Téa who was trying to avoid his eyes. His mouth twitched up into a small smile as they entered through the doors hand in hand.

* * *

The bell had just rung for lunch and everyone was still staring at either Kaiba or Téa. It's not like they were constantly making out in the middle of the hallway or anything.

They would occasionally nod or say hello when they passed each other. Once they carried on a conversation before heading to the same class. They had no idea why everyone thought they were acting crazy.

They agreed to eat lunch together outside on the benches. It was no big deal, they just wanted each other's company. It was interesting to see how some people couldn't get past the fact that they were acting civil and not constantly making out like they expected.

Kaiba sat down on the already occupied bench. He looked over at the girl sitting next to him as he took out a large chocolate chip cookie. "It's going better than I thought today."

Téa rolled her eyes and swallowed her bit of apple that was in her mouth. "Yea, at least they aren't trying to rape me like yesterday."

"Let's not talk about that right now, today is going good for once."

"You're right." She sighed and leaned back on the bench. "The whole girl population hates me, but I should be used to it, so yea, it's going good."

"Not all of them." Kaiba pointed out looking behind the dumpster in the corner at a giggling girl.

Téa's gaze followed and she had to suppress a laugh. "Seto, that's John." She said covering her mouth as if it would help to cease the laughter trying to surface.

Kaiba choked on a cookie he was eating and coughed as Téa laughed. "T-that's a guy!"

Téa nodded and continued to laugh. "Don't worry, lots of people mistake him for a girl…" Téa snickered as Kaiba glared at her. "Okay, I lied. You're the only one!" Her body shook as she laughed her ass off.

"You'll pay for that one." Kaiba said leaning over her. He smirked and Téa didn't have time to react as he started to tickle her.

Téa tried to refrain from screaming as she continued to laugh and tears trailed down her cheeks.

Kaiba was enjoying the way she laughed and it made him smirk even more when she squirmed beneath him.

Suddenly Kaiba's phone went off but he didn't want to answer it. He tickled Téa with one hand and went to turn off his cell with the other. He glanced at who called and he immediately stopped everything.

Téa regained her breath and smiled but quickly frowned as she saw a terrified look on Kaiba's face. She watched as he answered his phone trying not to sound worried.

Kaiba's face drained of all color after the man on the line stopped talking. Kaiba shut his phone and swallowed hard. "Mokuba's hurt."

* * *

A/N: That's it for this lovely chapter and don't think it's over yet! It's not over 'till it's over! Next chapter we'll find out what happened to Mokuba and there's more trouble at Kaiba Corp!

Thanks to everyone and keep reviewing, you guys are the power behind this story! I want to hear your guys' ideas, what happened to Mokuba? As always, much love and till next time…R&R!

Wolfie: (gasp) "Mokuba's hurt! Nooooo!"

Kaiba: (passes out)

Wolfie: "Kaiba? Kaiba! Crap."


	17. Broken

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last weekend, but I had two big projects due and I have 1 due this week! T.T My teacher's are just cramming me with loads of stuff! Anyway, thanks a lot for all of your wonderfully amazing reviews! You all make me so happy:D I love all of you!

Disclaimer: I would think by now that you all would know that I own NOTHING!

I know you all want to know what happened to Mokuba! So, on with the awaited chapter!

**

* * *

Ch.17 Broken**

"Where's Seto!" Mokuba was screaming and looking around wildly. He was having a hard time controlling his breathing. "I can't move my leg! Where is he!" Mokuba was trying to calm down a little, but he was finding it extremely difficult. "My arm HURTS! Someone, call my brother!"

A man shifted his glasses and adjusted his white coat. "Mr. Kaiba, your brother has been informed and is on his way. Please try and refrain yourself from screaming and scaring the other patients. I understand perfectly well that you are in pain and when your brother gets here, I will have the official documents that state your current condition." He said, completely forgetting that he was talking to a little boy. He looked up at Mokuba and gave a slight smile, "Oh, and by the way, my name is Dr. Kanai"

Mokuba glared at the doctor's back as he left. _'Who the hell doesn't tell their patient why they're in the hospital in the first place!' _Mokuba was getting more and more aggravated. _'Where are you Seto?'_

* * *

"They won't let me leave without an explanation. You go and take care of Mokuba, I'll come up to the hospital later." Téa said trying to calm Kaiba down. She looked at him hopefully and he just nodded. She had been holding his hand and she felt his warmth leaver her as he stood up and left.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to forget that any of this ever happened. Then again there were a lot of good things that came out of all of this. _'Arrrgh! This is **not** what I should be thinking about! Mokuba is in the hospital and I'm fucking sitting here worrying about myself! '_

Téa felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up into the face of Ryou.

"Lunch is over now Téa. Class is going to start in 3 minutes!." He said pulling her up by the hand.

"Thanks Ryou. C'mon, let's go." Téa said, purposely avoiding any mention of Kaiba.

"Hey Téa, where did Kaiba go?" Ryou said looking back.

Téa avoided his eyes and pulled him along. "He had to take care of something."

* * *

Kaiba arrived at the hospital in record time. He practically flew through the double doors into the building. He went up to the front desk and waved a hand in front of a nurse staring at the clock.

She turned slowly after her eyes had jerked back into focus. She looked at Kaiba with a bored expression. "Uh, yea?"

Kaiba cleared his throat, "Mokuba Kaiba's room number."

The nurse looked at him over her half moon glasses. She raised an eyebrow then snorted. She went over to a file cabinet and looked at the lock. She fumbled with her keys, not seeming to be able to find the right one.

Kaiba was glaring at her back, the special locked cabinet he had specifically told the hospital to put their files in, was supposed to make it EASIER. Apparently it was doing the exact opposite.

"Ah!" The brunette nurse pushed a key into the lock and opened the drawer. She looked at the labels of the Kaiba files and found Mokubas. She walked back to the desk then read over the file. "Room number…"

Kaiba looked at her expectantly he had been constantly looking at his watch. "Can you hurry it up? No never mind, I'm not asking, HURRY UP!"

"Ok, ok! He's in room 628." She said fighting a look of annoyance. "Best treatment there is, top floor, last room."

Kaiba was off in a hurry toward the elevator. He was extremely pissed when the elevator stopped at every floor before getting to the bottom.

The little kid next to him was pushing the up button over and over and over again. Kaiba was so happy that Mokuba was extremely well behaved compared to this kid.

The bell finally rung as the elevator arrived and he was the first one in. The little boy who had been pushing the button tried to get in, but Kaiba pushed the close button before he could get his body in the elevator. Kaiba waved to the little boy with the sad eyes and almost felt sorry for him, almost.

Once Kaiba was on the 6th and last floor, he sped down the hallway. His target was in view and he watched the doctors carefully pace around it. Once he had arrived, he was swarmed by 2 doctors and a nurse at once.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm so glad you're here. Now the young master will stop yelling!" The nurse said putting a hand to her forehead.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, if you would come into the room, I would like to tell you and the patient what's wrong at the same time." Dr. Kanai said, pointing at the door into Mokuba's room.

"Good luck." The other doctor said patting Kaiba on the arm.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow and was caught off guard when a doctor pulled him in front of the door.

"Just so you're aware, I'm Dr. Kanai, Mokuba's doctor." He opened the door and ushered Kaiba in.

"SETO! You're here!" Mokuba said trying to move, but crying out in pain instead. "Seto, I don't know why I can't move my arm and leg without it hurting a lot. Dr. Kanai, will you tell me what happened now?"

Dr. Kanai shifted, "Yes, I was just about to do that. Young Mr. Kaiba, you have somehow broken your left leg and arm. That is why it hurts." He said looking between Kaiba and Mokuba. "Now, I'm not quite sure how it happened, but supposedly you were found on the gravel on your school playground."

"Do you remember what happened Mokuba?" Kaiba asked moving over to his brother's bedside.

"All I remember was falling off the monkey bars, but there not that high. So I don't know what else happened!" He said tears welling up in his eyes as he shook his head.

"Will you give us a minute?" Kaiba nodded toward the door and Dr. Kanai was out in a split second.

Kaiba sat down nest to Mokuba on the hospital bed. The white sheets were messy and bunched up on top of the little boy. "I heard you were screaming." He said smirking.

"Maybe…" He said crossing his arms and trying to fight off a smile. "I was scared," Mokuba said truthfully. He wasn't able to look his older brother in the face.

"You know I told you never to be afraid. I thought you would at least try to take that to heart." Kaiba said rolling his eyes.

"I have a difficult time listening to you Seto." Mokuba said smiling. He yelped in pain as Kaiba tackled him on the bed.

Kaiba jumped off of him. "Sorry, I forgot about the pain thing."

"Yea, I was hoping you'd take that to heart." Mokuba winced.

* * *

Téa hopped into the limo waiting for her. "To the hospital please." She said closing the door.

The limousine took off and drove to the hospital. Téa all the while was trying not to think of the worst. _'What could of happened to Mokuba? He's always so careful! I hope he didn't break anything! Oh no…'_

Téa's stress only increased when the limo pulled up to the hospital. She practically jumped out and ran into the glass door.

She reached the desk and the brunette was walking around with a mug of coffee in her hand. Apparently she did a lot of nothing.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where Mokuba Kaiba's room is?" Téa said, trying not to sound too worried.

The lady looked at her and seemed to make sure she was safe enough to tell. "Top floor, number 628" She said raising an eyebrow curiously. She took a sip of coffee, "You know, you're the second person to ask that today." She looked up and Téa was out of sight.

Téa was lucky enough to barely catch the elevator right before the doors closed. She climbed into the cramped space and received a lot of glares.

Once she reached the top floor she looked around for the right room. Her eyes fell upon a room in the way back, but based on the closer numbers, looked like it might be it.

She walked hurriedly toward it and glanced through the door window to see a doctor tending to Mokuba.

Téa felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and she turned around to look up into the face of Seto Kaiba.

"He broke his leg and his arm, the left ones." Kaiba said, frowning.

"That's horrible! How'd it happen?" She asked, hoping it wasn't anything real brutal.

"They don't know yet." He'd frowned even more, if it was possible.

Téa gave him a hug, "He'll be ok." She mumbled into his shirt and he could feel the vibrations on his chest.

The door opened and Dr. Kanai came out adjusting his glasses for the umpteenth time. "Well, unfortunately based on his location, breaking anything would almost be impossible." He said shifting uncomfortably.

He looked up from his clipboard at the two solemn faces, "Unless, he was pushed."

* * *

A/N: I just want to say thanks again to everyone and stay tuned for the next chapter:D

Wolfie: "I'm soooo tired!"

Téa: "Goodnight, best author in the world!"

Wolfie: (smile)

Kaiba: "Goodnight Dork."

Wolfie: "There's a reason I hate you."


	18. Venitio

A/N: Yo, how's it goin' everybody? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had projects every weekend and I've had numerous events to go to. I also had a power outage the day I was planning to type this T.T . Hopefully, I'll get back to updating more frequently. I'll make this short and sweet, so to all my reviewers, I HEART YOU!

Thank you, much love to:

Mizz Allison, Inuyasha-xcgirl, Inuyoukai-san, seguha, kagome1316, Raspberry Polar Bear, Jadepriestess, Veronica, Akiko Dove, Tracy Johnson, LuvinAniManga, chocolatelover1, Blackrosewitch, Ambiance-Dream, Kagome21, animeluver911, Eternal Eyes, JewelQueen, white artemis, RavenluvsBB, Nightfall2525, A Devil in Heaven, and Elenea Galad!

Cheers to the next chapter! More characters will be introduced, so be prepared for some crazy shit!

**

* * *

Ch.18 Venitio**

Kaiba and Téa had an interesting ride back to the mansion. It was funny how two people who totally adored one another could bitch to each other so easily, well if they weren't Seto Kaiba and Téa Gardner.

"Will you stop being so damn selfish for ONE MINUTE!" Téa fumed.

"If you would LISTEN, then you would see my point!" Kaiba argued, trying to prove his point. He wasn't being selfish, just obviously correct.

Téa sighed but refused to give up this argument. "This is happening to Mokuba, not you. So take your head out of your ass and think about what _he's _going through right now!"

"Wouldn't it seem logical that someone would try and get because of this publicity? This isn't good for any of the other company's, not to mention mine! They got to me all right, via my brother." Kaiba said still trying to explain. "You know what, I don't need to put up with your shit right now." He turned away from her to look out the window.

Téa glared at his back, not caring if he was right or not. "Stop acting like a 5 yr. old Kaiba."

"Oh, so now it's back to Kaiba? Fine Gardner!" Kaiba said feeling his insides crumbling.

Téa sighed, "I didn't mean it…" She put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated."

"Like I'm not!" Kaiba mumbled, getting more and more pissed off.

Téa scooted over right behind Kaiba and put her arms around his waist. "Who would do this?"

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples, "Who wouldn't?"

* * *

"Dante!" A young boy yelled in Italian from the bottom of his mansion's spiral stairs.

A man with brown hair, and fiery eyes came out of a room on the left. "What now Vince?" He wheeled his wheelchair by the banister. "Haven't I told you I have to plan the demise of Kaiba and Téa?"

"Yes, yes, I know. But once you hear what I did to his brother, you'll call me Master from now on." Vince smirked, an evil glint in his eye.

Dante frowned, "What have you done! You could have ruined my plans! How dare you do ANYTHING without my consent!" He angrily wheeled to the side and pushed the elevator button. He always hated waiting for the damned thing.

Vince met his brother when he finally got to the bottom. He wheeled him out of the elevator and into the living room. "I'm telling you brother, you're going to love it." He faced his brother toward him and sat down on the leather couch.

Dante glared at his younger brother, "Vince, I'm warning you, if you eve-"

"I pushed Mokuba off of the Monkey bars and he blacked out instantly. I think I heard something crack too!" Vince smiled, "Don't worry, I already told father and he's so very proud of my accomplishment. You know how he is about Mr. Kaiba and his company. Ever since we came here 5 years ago."

Dante shook his head, "The boy is useless, that sad attempt won't do anything. I already tried that with his bitch and look where that got me!" He said wheeling around in his chair. He cursed in Italian, "You're such an idiot Vince, you can't do anything right!" He wheeled himself back to the elevator and into it. He glared one last time before disappearing behind the doors.

Vince frowned as he mumbled, "I just wanted to make you proud brother."

* * *

"I'm not sure when you'll be able to come home." Kaiba sat is his black leather chair with his cell phone up to his ear. "I do know what happened, now!" He glared out his window, he was surprised the glass hadn't broken yet. It wasn't hard to guess who he was talking to. "Soon, be patient Mokuba." He sighed and hung u., Mokuba had a way of making him feel like a lousy brother, if something went wrong.

Kaiba's work phone started to ring. He looked at it and hoped it would just stop, but it didn't. The ringing was getting on his nerves, but he still didn't want to pick it up. He glared at it some more, but eventually gave in. He picked up the phone, "Hello, Kaiba speaking."

"_Hello Mr. Kaiba! It's Venitio."_

Kaiba cursed under his breath, "Mr. Venitio, it's so very horrible to hear your voice."

"_Likewise Mr. Kaiba, likewise. Now, I know you've seen the tabloids lately and I just wanted you to know how wonderful it is to see you in there again. That ghastly article is just wonderful for business lately!"_

Kaiba scowled, He hated these conversations, but not as much as he hated Mr. Venitio himself. "Did you call just to say something everyone already knows, as usual?"

"_No, no! Of course not Mr. Kaiba, you know me better than that!" _

Kaiba could almost feel him smirking through the phone. "You're right, what other idiotic remark have you called to tell me?"

"_I just wanted to wish Young master Mokuba the best. I hope he recovers soon, you wouldn't want any **more** bad publicity."_

Kaiba took a sharp intake of breath as his eyes visibly widened. "How do **_you_** know about that!"

"_I know a lot of things Mr. Kaiba, addio." _

Kaiba heard a click on the other line and knew his enemy had hung up. He rolled the possibilities of how Venitio knew about Mokuba, over in his mind. _'Venitio, Vince! Dante! That's it!'_

* * *

Téa sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. She adjusted her position as she watched her favorite movie.

She laughed at the irony between the movie and her life. In the movie, two teenagers were enemies, but eventually fall in love. Everyone is against the two except for their siblings who were trying to get them together in the first place. They have to go through a series of trials that test how strong their love is. Now tell me that isn't irony.

Téa had seen it a hundred times, but she would watch it another hundred before it ever resembled boring. The only part she didn't like, was the end.

It was only the beginning of the movie, but someone cleared their throat behind her, interrupting it.

Kaiba stood behind the couch with his arms crossed. He smirked as Téa turned around, her cheeks full of popcorn. "Did you know that you resemble a squirrel when you do that?"

Téa finished chewing and swallowed, "You're right, I do look cute and small. You know you just want to squeeze me, you can't deny it!" She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow and walked around to her side of the couch. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it in the chair next to the couch.

Téa was having a hard time concentrating with Kaiba in a tight black shirt. She could see the outlines of his muscles and it wasn't helping her imagination.

After sitting down, Kaiba watched Téa squirm, and a look of amusement crossed his features. He laid down on top of Téa so there stomachs were touching. He reached his hand up and ran it carefully down the side of her cheek and down her neck. "So what if you're right?"

Téa swore she was about to pass out. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. She was sure hoping that it wasn't a dream though. "You must be sick Seto, what happened?" Téa said trying not to smile.

"I was poisoned." He said kissing her jaw line and breathing in her scent. She smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, so sweet, with a little spice.

"Am I really that toxic?" She tried not to laugh, but it was difficult with him kissing her like that.

Kaiba paused for a minute and looked up at Téa, "Yes."

Téa smiled, but thought about the real reason he had come downstairs. "Was something wrong with Mokuba?"

"Hmmm? Why did you have to go and bring it up _right_ now?" Kaiba complained.

"Because I knew something was wrong when you came out of the cave Batman." Téa ran her fingers trough his hair and watched it fall back in place all over again.

"He wants to come home." He said taking a deep breath and breathing in her scent again. "You smell so good…"

"Is something else wrong?" She asked, refusing to let temptation get the best of her.

"I know who pushed Mokuba…but let's continue this conversation later." He said, liking the way her fingers felt on his scalp.

Téa's mouth opened and closed a few times before she was able to say anything. "Seto wait, tell me who it is! Who hurt my Mokuba!"

Kaiba sighed, "My business enemy and nightmare, Dante and Vince Venitio's Father. Well, technically it was the boy Vince, but I know he planned it. You remember Dante don't you?"

Téa had to think for a few moments, before she caught on. _'Dante? Dante…OH MY GOSH!' _She gasped, "You're kidding! Dante, he was the one who-"

Kaiba nodded, "And I hospitalized him and now he's in a wheelchair."

Her eyes lit up like light bulbs, "So his little brother pushed-"

"Mokuba and now _he's_ in the hospital." Kaiba finished with a little nod at the end.

"Sounds like the perfect revenge to me." Téa said, absentmindedly starting to play with his hair again.

Kaiba gave her a quick kiss, "Sounds like sabotage."

She frowned at the possibility there was nothing else they could do. "So what's next?"

Kaiba smirked, "I finish kissing you, _then_ we talk revenge."

* * *

A/N: Wow, that one took a while. My power went off right when I wanted to work on it! It was out for 6 hours straight! I was so depressed. T.T But, it's up now, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Little more action this time, hehe. (Wink) R&R!

Wolfie: "I was watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, (AGAIN) and my parents turned it off! I was watching it in the movie theatre too! I was so mad, because it was at the Mike T.V. part near the end!"

Kaiba: "Dork."

Wolfie: "Hey, you'd watch it over and over too!"

Kaiba: "No I wouldn't…dork."

Wolfie: "I hate you…."

Kaiba: "You're still a dork."


	19. Welcome Home

A/N: Hello everyone! I hoped you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it was a little on the short side, but I needed the break up so I could do the revenge in this chapter. It wasn't that short though! (sweatdrop) Anyway, I did like the little cat and mouse game with Seto and Téa at the end. Thankies to all my wonderful reviewers!

I love ya:

Elena Galad, Animeluver911, white artemis, mischiefmagnet, kogasgirl142, Raspberry Polar Bear, Tracy Johnson, Mizz Allison, Akiko Dove, LuvinAniManga, Veronica, Zoe334, princess crystal, Ninja Girl, sequha, crystal 11189, and…

Lean: I totally think you should get a name on here! I'd love to see what you post up! Thanks again for the awesome review! XD

Ambiance-Dream : To answer your question, yes. Venitio did in fact intend to tell Kaiba that it was his plan, which is technically a lie. I don't know if anyone caught it, but it was Vince's plan, not Venitio's. Thanks for you review, you're wonderful!

Disclaimer: Of course, since your reading chapter 18, I would assume that you knew I do not own any of the characters. Although, I do own the plot!

I'm sure you're all itching to find out what happens next so…let the games begin!

**

* * *

Ch.19 Welcome Home**

Mokuba didn't come home until Friday night, Téa and Kaiba decided to have a small party for him. But they knew they would need guests as well. That was the only problem.

Thursday:

"Kai, Lei, Tai, Kayne, and May." Mokuba listed off on his fingers. He smiled at Téa when he was done.

"So those are you're friends huh. That's good, you need close friends." Téa said looking back at Kaiba.

Kaiba sat in the back corner typing up names. Of course as a cover he was doing work for Kaiba Corp. He gave Téa a look that said, 'Last names you dope!'

Téa rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to Mokuba. "They have last names too right?" Téa giggled watching Mokuba nod.

"Duh!" He gave her the last names and fell back on his pillow. "That's it. There's this really mean kid too, his name's Vince. HE doesn't like me, I'VE tried to be nice."

Téa laughed nervously, inside she knew exactly how mean the kid really was. She gave a sincere smile and Ruffled his hair, "Don't worry Mokuba, it will all get better from here."

Friday:

"So why do I have to wear the blindfold again?" Mokuba asked as he was being pushed in his wheelchair.

Mokuba and Kaiba were at the front door of the Kaiba Mansion. Mokuba had a blue blindfold around his eyes and Kaiba wore a small smile.

"I told you, Téa did some re-decorating and she wants you to be surprised. Which is really stupid, but remember, It's Téa." Kaiba said, retaining his evil comments.

"Be nice Seto, I'm sure it's going to be great." Mokuba said, smiling.

"If you say so." Kaiba smirked as he opened the front door and wheeled Mokuba in. He closed the door behind them and removed the blindfold from Mokuba's eyes.

Mokuba gasped as he saw Téa and his friends pop out from the sides of the door. It was almost enough to give the poor kid a heart attack. "You're kidding!"

Téa smiled and put a party hat on Mokuba's bushy head, "Nope, not kidding! Look!" She pointed to the streamers hanging on the banister of the grand staircase. There was a rainbow of colors that lit up the room.

"Wow this is amazing!" He grinned and looked between his older brother and the girl in front of him. "Thank you guys, you're the best!"

Kaiba had to refrain himself from smiling foolishly, "Yea, yea I know. Let me show you something, then you can get back to your guests." He steered Mokuba toward the kitchen, "Téa, entertain the guests while we're gone."

Téa smirked and nodded, everything was going according to plan. She sat down on the couch with the kids surrounding her. "Ok, well I propose we play a game until Mokuba comes back."

Tai raised his eyebrow, "What game do you think we should play?"

Kai shrugged, having no idea what to play with a teenager in the group. She would think all the games he had in mind were childish most likely, he would leave it up to the others.

May raised her hand up in the air as high as it could go, "OOOOHH! I KNOW I KNOW! How about we play truth or dare! I absolutely love that game!"

Lei frowned "I don't like the sound of that. I heard it was some kind of torture game."

Téa shook her head and let out a small giggle, "It's not a torture game! It's pretty fun. First you ask someone truth or dare, truth meaning they have to answer a question truthfully, dare meaning they have to do something the person says to do. If we do play this game, we'll have to only play truth, because we don't have enough time for dare."

Kayne nodded "Yea, I like the sound of that better. Let's just skip dare."

The other boys nodded while May rolled her eyes.

Téa inwardly laughed at the children. "Ok, who wants to start?"

Of course the first one to shout out was May, "MEEEE!"

"Okay, you can ask me. That way we can demonstrate for the boys." Téa said, not really worried about any possible questions.

May smiled, "Okay better to get this question out of the way. Are you Mokuba's brother's girlfriend?" She asked curiosity eating at her.

Téa raised an eyebrow at May. That was faster than she expected. She knew the question would be raised, but this was way earlier than she imagined. "Uh…yea."

She watched May nod and the boys faces contort a little and frown. She even thought she heard Kayne swear. "Alright, my turn. Tai, what was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

Tai turned pink, "Did you have to ask that question?"

Téa nodded and she heard Lei whisper "I knew it was a torture game."

Tai swallowed and took a deep breath, "In 3rd grade, there was this kid who always followed me around and made fun of me all the time. I really hated him, he would never leave me alone, no matter what I said to him. One day, he pants-ed me and when I went to hit him, I tripped and face planted into the cement."

All the kids busted out laughing, Téa had a hard time containing herself as well, but she kept her cool. "Hey, be nice guys."

Kai was covering his face with his hand, having a hard time keeping the laughter that wanted to come out, in. "Yea, hahaha, be, hahaha, nice, hahahahahahaha!"

Tai was beet red now, wanting to bury his face in a pillow, so no one could see it.

"Don't worry, it's your turn now Tai." Téa said feeling bad for the kid.

"Finally, you're next Kayne. What were you really doing when I called you the other day, and you said you were doing homework? There was no way you were doing homework!"

"…Doing my homework…" Kayne said frowning, looking at his hands in his lap.

Téa heard a bunch of gasps and whispers, which thoroughly confused her. What was so wrong about actually doing what you're supposed to?

"The world is coming to an end." Lei said looking up at the ceiling as if he was going to pass out.

May looked at Téa with a scared expression on her face, "He doesn't EVER do homework!" Her eye's widened in alarm, "I seriously think we're going to die!"

"Whoa, calm down everyone! It's not the end of the world and you're not going to die." Téa said, trying to understand what was going on.

Kai looked at Kayne with a sad expression, "Why man, why?"

Kayne shook his head and looked like he was about to cry, "I-I just couldn't stop it, I just wanted to see what it was like. It-it's like an addiction!"

If Téa hadn't been here the whole time she would have thought he was talking about drugs. This was getting a little too crazy for her.

Just then Kaiba wheeled Mokuba back in the room. Téa sighed, _'finally'_.

"Did you guys see the kitchen! Seto and Téa make me a cake! It's so awesome, it has a Blue Eyes on it and edible confetti too!"

All the kids attention were suddenly drawn to Mokuba's last statement, lucky for Téa. She was getting a little wierded out.

She caught the gaze of Kaiba as he raised an eyebrow in her direction. She bit her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows, to show that the entertainment bit went a little strange.

Kaiba frowned, hoping that Téa had gotten enough information so they could still carry out their little plan.

He positioned Mokuba so that he could talk to his guests and visit. He made his way over to the kitchen, but not before shooting Téa a look.

Téa looked at the kids conversing and how happy Mokuba was, it made her smile. She was happy to see her little Mokie having fun. "You want me to bring out some snacks?"

A few of the kids nodded then went back to talking. Téa mumbled an "Ok" and went into the kitchen.

"So, did you get all of the information?" Kaiba asked gliding over, next to Téa.

"I got one piece of info, but then we sidetracked a little…" She said biting her lip at the end. "We may be able to use it, it's a good idea."

Kaiba gave her a questioning look and moved a piece of hair that was hanging in her eyes. "Let's hear it."

"Well, we could have a kid pants him." Téa said shrugging letting a small smile grace her lips.

Kaiba rubbed his temples, "That's all you got. I left you with them for 20 minutes and all you got, was to pants him. I can't let you do anything by yourself can I?"

Téa thought for a minute, "What about if they pants him, then we've got paparazzi standing by to get the ass shot?"

Kaiba thought about it for a minute and then slowly his mouth upturned into a smirk. He put his thumb and index finger on her chin, and pressed his forehead up to hers. "Now there's my little Devil."

* * *

The weekend went by extremely fast, Téa spent most of her time showing Mokuba how to use the new stuff that was installed in the mansion for the wheelchair. He kept forgetting and wanting Téa to carry him up the stairs. Occasionally she would carry him just for fun, he liked the special treatment.

The rest of her time was spent on writing the essays for Mrs. Tanguren. She hated the woman for putting her in this situation, yet she loved her for the same reason. She didn't know whether to cuss her out or thank her. Unfortunately, This Friday, all of this would end. She would go back home, and she wasn't quite sure what would happen between her and Kaiba.

She didn't have time to focus on all this stuff at one time, right now, it was all about revenge. No one hurt her Mokie and got away with it! Her and Kaiba had everything planned out and every aspect of the plan was flawless. Nothing could go wrong.

Right when Monday rolled around, Téa was anxious to know whether or not the plan would work. It had to, it _was_ going to work.

"Did you take care of the photographer?"

Kaiba nodded, "And Mokuba was sent off to school already."

"So he knows not to stalk Mokuba right?" Téa said taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

"Yes, we've been over this. Why are you so nervous?" He asked taking a sip of coffee and swallowing it.

Téa sighed, "It's just kind of nerve racking having to wait. I just want everything to go well that way it's all over."

"You know, it will never be over." Kaiba said moving over to massage Téa's back.

Téa frowned, "_Never_ say never."

* * *

Mokuba wheeled around school in his wheelchair with extreme difficulty. It was weird having to use your arms for everything, instead of your legs. Oh, and he could only use one arm! He had to get his friends to take turns pushing him around.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Mokuba whined as it was May's turn to navigate.

"Oh will you quit your whining you big baby!" May rolled her eyes as she tried to push through the mass student body.

They turned the corner and all of a sudden they saw Vince scrambling to pull his pants up on the floor. It was a strange sight to everyone around him, but they laughed as hard as ever.

"How dare you! I'll have my father's attorney on your asses!" Vince screamed as he fled from the scene.

Mokuba and May stood and giggled, unaware that a photographer looking through an open window, was taking pictures of the fleeing boy. Unaware, the deviousness that Seto Kaiba and Téa Gardner possessed.

* * *

A/N: XD Haha! I loved writing this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long everyone! GOMEN! I've had loads of homework and my cable has gone out twice this month for like 2 days each on the weekends. I was super pissed too! So gomen, gomen, gomen! Almost 300 reviews! SO FREAKIN CLOSE! I'm so amazed! T.T I love you guys sooooo much! Thank you!

Wolfie: "GAH! It's almost the end! A few more chapters and that's it!"

Téa: "You mean that's _it_?"

Kaiba: "Does she have to repeat herself? Yes that's it!"

Téa: (Glomps Kaiba) "So…what does that mean for us?"

Wolfie: "You'll probably get murdered by Venitio."

Téa: (Faint)

Wolfie: "Shit. I was kidding."


	20. The Last Day

A/N: Hello again everyone! It's been a while, but I do have the next installment! It's been a busy season and I have to say that I am very pleased with all the reviews this has gotten.

I am excited to say, that this story has been put up on another website called **Meant 2 be**: http/www.anzuseto. com/ (no space)That is a site dedicated to Seto and Téa, created by the fabulous **Inuluver**! I want to thank her SOOOOO MUCH! I am eternally grateful and I'm honored to have my story on your site! THANK YOU! I HEART YOU! Everyone go check it out!

Thank you also to my wonderful reviewers who keep this story alive:

Elenea Galad, JewelQueen, white artemis, LuvinAniManga, sequha, MaiValentinefan, Tracy Johnson, Ambiance-Dream, Meg, werewolfbane01, Inuyasha-xcgirl, Kita Tsuki, Fiona Mckinnon and…

A Devil in Heaven for making me a staff of their C2 and adding this story to it! Hugs and glomps! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I hunted down the author and then got thrown in jail. Then I escaped using a spoon to dig my way out…I still don't own anything. Damn.

**

* * *

Ch.20 The Last Day **

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday went extremely well for Téa and Kaiba. They were able to walk around school and not be stared at, _as much_. It was still a strange site to see, but it was becoming more and more natural. Dante had left them alone with only a few threats in the beginning of Tuesday. He had known it was them, but he had no evidence to support his claim. What went around, came around.

Friday started off like Wednesday and Tuesday, a little bit easier then the last day. As the day wore on though, they were each pulled aside by their least favorite teacher, Mrs. Tanguren.

"Ms. Gardner, you know what today is don't you?" Mrs. Tanguren wore a small smile on her face.

Téa had a blank expression on her face, not quite sure what she was talking about.

"I'll see you and Mr. Kaiba after class." With that, Mrs. Tanguren went to her desk and shooed Téa off.

It dawned on Téa and she watched her feet as she went back to her seat. It was Téa's last day at the Kaiba mansion, the project would be over after the papers were turned in. Her and Kaiba had worked on the group part of the project together on Tuesday after school. They had organized everything so that it looked like they really put some focus into it. They ended up putting more of their focus on each other instead.

Kaiba watched Téa sulk back to her seat and sit down with her head below her shoulders. "Téa…" He started, unsure of what was bothering her.

Téa looked up and over at Kaiba giving a small half smile. She saw him raise his eyebrow at her sad expression. "It's our last day." She mouthed as Mrs. Tanguren started the lesson.

Kaiba nodded and then the magnitude of that statement hit him like a ton of bricks. _'Our last day…'_ His eyes went wide as he thought of everything they had gone through together all for nothing. Téa would go home and he would build his walls back up and engross himself in his work.

There would be nothing to distract him and call him names. Nothing to yell at him, for being a giant jackass. Nothing to help him take care of Mokuba and congratulate him on doing a good job at it anyway. Nothing to melt down his frozen walls around his heart and show him that he wasn't alone. Nothing for him to love. Not anymore.

He looked over at Téa once again and watched her get more and more depressed. He took his hand out of his pocket and grabbed her hand giving it a slight squeeze to let her know, it would be ok.

Téa looked over at Kaiba and bit her bottom lip, the corners of her mouth moving up into a smile. She squeezed his hand back, she was so grateful to have someone like him.

That was the first time Kaiba realized how much Téa really meant to him. The emotion took him by surprise and washed over him like a cool, refreshing breeze. There was only one word he could think of that described it… Love.

* * *

Téa and Kaiba stood in front of Mrs. Tanguren's desk after school, with sad expressions. 

"Well, I am very proud of you two. You seem to have made excellent progress over the course of this "extended detention". Congrats." The teacher propped her feet on the desk in front of her while shuffling through papers. "You did exactly what I asked, so I thank you. I will admit that this was a little extensive for a detention, but you've proved my point." She said, giving a small smile.

Both Téa and Kaiba had no idea what she was talking about. They looked at each other and shrugged, then focused their attention back on Mrs. Tanguren.

"My point was… that if you guys would spend a little time together, you would get to know, and respect one another. And maybe even become friends." She said, a twinkle evident in her eyes.

"So does that mean…it's over? Just like that, it's done." Téa said softly, almost mumbling. She felt Kaiba's hand find it's way to hers, much like it had earlier. She smiled slightly, knowing Kaiba was here with her.

"Well, yes…and no." Mrs. Tanguren said, a sly smile on her face. _'heh, they think I'm blind? It's not like I can't see what the **real** outcome of my experiment was.'_

Téa looked hopeful while Kaiba kept a stony face.

"I did hear about that incident with your brother Mr. Kaiba, and I have to say I'm really sorry. I'm sure it must be hard for transportation." She said, a lot more serious then she had seemed a second ago. She shot Téa a glance, making sure she caught her eye. "Anyway, like I said, I'm proud of you two. You may go."

Kaiba and Téa gathered their stuff and started to exit out of the doorway. Téa caught the teacher winking at her before she left, no longer bound by the detention.

* * *

"All my stuff's packed." Téa mumbled, closing the blinds in the guest room. 

Kaiba leaned up against the door frame and nodded. He really didn't know what to say in response. He wanted so bad to scream for her to stay with him and not go anywhere, but it was out of his power now. "You know, you can always visit…"

Téa bit her bottom lip and couldn't look at him, in fear of crying. She moved over to the doorway and felt a hand lift her chin up. She looked up into the eyes of Kaiba and a small stream of tears fell out of the corners of her eyes. She latched onto him and squeezed him, hoping the pain would go away. She sniffed, her tears getting his shirt all wet.

Kaiba's arms wrapped around her protectively, much like they had the night on the balcony. He felt her grip tighten on him and he knew that she was wishing she never had to let go. He lowered his chin so that it was on top of her head. "I love you."

Téa's body tensed at the three words she heard coming from Kaiba. She unburied her head out of his chest and looked up, their faces now barely touching. "What?"

"I'm not going to say it again." Kaiba smirked, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes, exhaling and waiting for rejection. His eyes opened slightly as he felt a pair of lips pressed up against his own. His eyes closed again as he was dragged deeper into it.

Téa broke it off slowly, her eyes fluttering open to look into Kaiba's half open ones. "I love you too." She whispered, smiling.

Kaiba had no time to react as he was pulled into another long kiss.

* * *

Téa unlocked and opened the door to her awaiting home. She waved the limousine off and pulled her luggage into the house. Breathing in the scent of furniture, she looked around. Everything was in its place, perfect and neat. She stood there alone, and sighed almost sadly, she was home. 

After she had unpacked and finished all of her homework for the weekend, she found herself extremely bored. She went into her kitchen and opened the fridge. Everything was old and out of date. She cursed herself for not remembering to stop at the store. She settled for putting a frozen pizza in the oven.

She felt so empty and alone without Kaiba there. Willing herself to be strong, she popped a movie in to distract her.

The minute she took the pizza out of the oven, the doorbell rang…

* * *

A/N: Ah! The Cliffhanger! Haha, you guys will have to wait a little bit for the last chapter. That's right, YOU HEARD ME! THE **LAST** CHAPTER! The more reviews I get, the faster it comes up! Ready, Set, Go! (Maybe I'll make a sequel…) 

Wolfie: "The last chapter…"

Téa: (sniff) "No…"

Wolfie: "Yep…it's sad."

Téa: (Pass out)

Wolfie: "Not AGAIN! Why does that ALWAYS happen!"


	21. Feathers

Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long, but there was a death in my family and I had finals and a lot has been going on. So I couldn't update as soon as I would have liked to, but here it is. You can relax now and take a breather, you didn't miss anything.

Once in this story, Seto tells Joey to put something he says into English. Yes, I did that on purpose. I know they speak Japanese. I was going to tally how many people caught that but, only one person did. So CONGRATS to **Hedwig the MilleniumOwl**! You are the one and only person who pointed that out! (confetti) (streamers) (balloons)

I just want to say thank you to everyone who ever took the time to review my story! You guys have stuck by me through the whole growth process and I thank you. I feel so blessed and loved to know that you people care! I'm so thankful and I love you all! Thank you!

Disclaimer: (Sniff) I do not own Yu-Gi –Oh… there! I said it!

Here is the last and final chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**

* * *

Ch.21 Feathers **

Tèa wondered who could possibly be at the door at this time of night. It was dark out and late, she had stayed at Kaiba's for a good part of the afternoon. Besides, it's not like she was expecting anyone to be coming over anyway. Her parent's weren't home, so they didn't get visitors…who could it possibly be?

She walked over to the door trying to look through the peephole. It was too dark to see anything and it was pouring down rain. She strained her eyes one last time to try and see at least an outline, nothing. She looked down at her wardrobe and cursed silently as she untied the messy apron that clung to her body. She tossed it aside as the doorbell rang again. "One minute!" She ran her hands through her hair and opened the door.

Mokuba was in front in his wheelchair with Kaiba behind him, both soaked. Tèa looked behind them to see a black limo, no doubt Kaiba's smallest. "What're you-"

Mokuba sneezed and smiled, "Big brother missed you."

Tèa wanted to melt but the fact that her two favorite people were standing outside in the rain kept her solid. "Oh my- get in here." She ushered them inside and closed the door shaking her head. "I can't believe you two…" She couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her face.

Kaiba shrugged, "I couldn't help myself."

* * *

"Do I _have_ to wear this silly piece of cloth?" Kaiba whined as he shivered into the pink towel and took a bite of hot pepperoni pizza. 

Mokuba, who was watching the movie Téa had put in, laughed when he heard this, "You look good in pink Seto!" He laughed even harder when he heard his brother growl at him.

Téa giggled as she handed him and Mokuba mugs of hot chocolate. "Take off your coat, it's drenched. That should help a bit."

Kaiba shook his head, cold water spraying on Téa. He smirked as she gasped when the water droplets hit her skin.

"Stop it! You're wet!" Téa shrieked, not liking the cold feeling. She wrinkled her nose and wiped her face, "You're mean." She frowned and glared, but it didn't last long.

Kaiba maintained his smirk and pulled her into his water soaked self. He laughed and held onto her when she started to scream.

"Seto! Now I'm all wet! Let go!" She huffed and tried to pull herself out of his grip. She noticed when he tightened his grip and she sighed and gave up.

Kaiba was enjoying this. He rested his forehead against hers and watched her frown.

"You're getting me we-" She was cut off by a sweet kiss and she could care less if she was getting wet anymore.

Mokuba glanced at the two between bites of popcorn, a slight smirk gracing his features. "Get a room."

* * *

Mokuba looked up at his brother with large puppy dog eyes, "PLEASE!" He would have gotten on his hands and knees, but he was in his wheelchair. 

Kaiba shook his head, "It's time to go. We don't want to overstay our welcome." He said, adjusting his trench coat tighter around him.

"But Téa said it was ok if we stayed here tonight! Please! She said it would be fine!" Mokuba looked as if he was on the brink of tears. Anyone who wasn't Seto Kaiba, would have agreed to his every demand by now.

Téa found this an opportune moment to intrude. She glided slowly, closer to Kaiba, and put on a sad face. "I understand Seto. I should probably be alone in this cold dark house, waiting for morning to come. And even then, I'll still be alone. You can go." She faked a little sniff as she looked at the floor. She felt slightly guilty for laying it on Kaiba that thick, but at least she was guaranteed what she wanted.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and shook his head at the two in front of him. He couldn't believe those two! Putting on the sad and lonely act just to earn some pity points. He sighed, his smarter half yelling at him for what he was about to do. "Fine." He cringed as the yelling voice seemed to get louder.

Mokuba and Téa had wide grins spread across their faces in victory. They turned to each other and high-five'd as Kaiba shook his head once more at how pathetic they were.

Téa's arms found her way around Kaiba's waist and she jumped up and down hugging him.

Mokuba, being in his wheelchair and all, went for the leg and squeezed the life out of it in glee.

"Don't worry, Mokuba can sleep in my room and you can sleep in my parents' room. I know how you are about your sleeping quarters." Téa said, looking up at him from their attachment.

Kaiba smirked then raised an eyebrow, "Where will you sleep?"

"The couch. Don't worry, it's not the first time, I won't die or get pneumonia." She gave a slight giggle, "But it is infested with Kaiba germs, I might get seriously ill and pass out from absorbing too many."

Kaiba glared, not finding it the least bit amusing. "Not funny you ass."

"Yes it was, and you know you like my ass." Téa smirked, releasing her grip from him and walking over to the couch.

A large blue blanket was folded on the top of it, so she pulled it down and spread it out across the couch. "See, perfect."

Kaiba shook his head, "I won't allow it." He glanced down at Mokuba looking up at him with tired eyes. "All right, bed time." Kaiba moved the wheelchair over into the corner and picked Mokuba up. He carried him up the stairs and into Téa's room.

"I won't be able to bring the wheelchair up here. There's not enough room to roll around without falling down the stairs." Kaiba said, while laying Mokuba down on the bed. "So when you wake up, just yell my name." Kaiba gave the faintest smile but Mokuba looked at him like he was an idiot. "What?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes and smiled a silly grin. "Well, I would take off my jeans myself…but my arm's broken and so is my leg."

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Kaiba mumbled while helping Mokuba out of his pants. "There you go kid. Goodnight." He kissed his little brother on his forehead and tucked him in.

"'Night Seto! Make sure to tell Téa goodnight for me too!" Mokuba snuggled down in the covers as the light was turned off. "Oh, and behave yourselves."

Kaiba laughed, "I'll try." He closed the door and left his little brother sleeping soundly in the darkness.

Téa walked towards Kaiba with a pillow in her hands. She accidentally bumped into him as he turned and they both fell to the ground, the pillow bursting open.

They stared at each other for a few seconds with white feathers from the pillow floating around them. It was like snow, beautiful and elegant, but not cold or wet. They slowly started to smile as they watched each other through the mass of feathers.

All in that instant, everything they had gone through for the past month, for the past year, for the past lifetime, came back to them. They were all contained within the feathers. Some needed to be let go and blown away, some were sacred and needed to be kept safe, but they were all beautiful, and they all surrounded Kaiba and Téa. They all played an important part in both of their lives and should never be forgotten.

Téa looked down at the feather in her palm. It was white, just like the others, and shaped just like the others, but it had a bright pink tip which made it stand out. Téa rolled it around in her hand and she felt a larger hand hold her own with the feather between them. She looked up into the face of the person she loved the most. That was it, she realized the feather they held, represented not past, nor future, but present. It represented love.

* * *

7 months later… 

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk with his laptop in front of him, as usual. He was working from home again, but he rather liked it, it had certain perks. In his lap, sat Téa Gardner with a red box of chocolates.

"You're favourite!" Téa smiled as she popped a caramel filled chocolate into Kaiba's mouth.

"Mmmm…good stuff." Kaiba said, enjoying the sweet in his mouth.

Téa laughed, "You're weird, but I love you for it."

Kaiba licked his lips, savoring the chocolate taste. "I know you do." He made sure he had licked off all the chocolate before continuing. "You know I'm hosting the next business party right?"

"No, you didn't tell me!" Téa said, her eyes glowing in excitement. "It must have a theme." At this, Téa could see the sly smirk on Kaiba's face. "What do you propose?"

Kaiba smirked and touched his forehead to hers, "A Masquerade."

**-Fin.**

* * *

Thank you once again to everyone! I couldn't have done this without you! This story has grown as the characters have grown as the reviews and audience had grown. I am truly proud. I hope you all have enjoyed the story and drop by and leave me a message sometime. I love you! 

-Wolfie

Kaiba: "That's the end…"

Téa: "Yep."

Kaiba: "So that's it…."

Téa: "Yep."

Kaiba: "No sequel?"

Téa: "Nope."

Kaiba: "Aren't you the least bit depressed!"

Téa: "Yep." (Breaks down crying)

Wolfie: "Boy do I need a day job…"


End file.
